When Love Is Your Only Motivation
by humphreyandkate together
Summary: Summary's too big to fit in here, so open it up and read. Anthro. Please read and review, or I may discontinue this story.
1. Chapter 1, Introduction and a new couple

**There is a character Strong White Wolf asked me to use. His name is Carson, 17, Gray/Black, Serous, MMA**

There is a wolf named Humphrey, one fine, loyal, loyal wolf. Did we mention he is as caring and fun as one could be? Humphrey had very few friends. Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Kate, and Carson were his only friends that he has left. His parents both died in a drive-by shooting, that left him with 2 bullet wounds, when he was 7. He is now 18. His Grandparents were both killed by the police, he has no aunts or uncles, no cousins. many wolves call him a lone wolf, Gothic, Emo, and _Murderious. _He has been wanting revenge on this one wolf who caused the drive-by shooting. Tony. Garth's father, Tony. Humphrey is now well equipted. Beside his bed in his parent's 2 bedroom house, lays a military grade M14. He sleeps with a Glock in his hands, loaded.

Humphrey can not trust a single wolf. Well, that has some exeptions. He trusts Kate, and her parents, Winston and Eve. Winston and Eve took great care of him, helped provide him with basics when he was young, and he paid them back. With $100,000. He works as a very valuable car designer for GM, Ferrari, and Koengsegg. Did I mention his underground garage of cars? He has a 1964 Impala with a big block 572 in midnight black, a 2013 Ferrari 458 Italian, and the first ever prototyped, modified 2013 Chevrolet Corvette C7. He has designed 41 cars, making a anual income of about 2.9 million dollars. He still lives in his parent's old house, a 2 bedroom, 2 story 4000 sq foot house. None of this truly matters for Humphrey, though. Only one thing matters.

Kate.

Humphrey loves her with all of his heart, or whats left of it. She is curently going in a forced relationship with Garth. He doesn't care if he goes out with her, just as long as he takes very good care of her, and treats her right. That is why he is mad at Garth. He constantly takes advatage of her and beats her. She has never had intercorse, she pulled herself away from that several attemps. Winston and Eve are good parents. They try to comort her, but with little sucsess. Humphrey is the only one that is able to comfort her. He can be trusted about anyting, he puts out so much love, he's loyal, and he truly cares for the people he can trust. Kate thinks she loves Humphrey. She started with a crush back in 1st grade, and it has grew, massively. The only thing is when Garth finds out about her spending any time at all with Humphrey, he beats her. Punches her. Cuts her.

NOW TO CURRENT TIME

Humhrey just woke up. He tured off his alarm and put his Glock on his nightstand. Humphrey got out of bed, walked to his closet, and put on a shirt and pants. The shirt was a cross with a scroll labled 'Life' locked in a cage on the bottom of the Cross, with some blue jeans. He streched, and his phone began ringing. He sighed. He looked at the caller ID. It was Carson. He answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Humphrey asked.

"Hi, do you think you could pick me up this morning?" Carson asked over the phone.

"Sure, yu're gonna have to sit in the back, though. I got Lilly to take" Humphrey replied.

"Are you fucking with me, bro? You know I like Lilly" Carson asked.

"I'm serious, her sister's car is in the shop and her friends live too far away"

"Alright, see you soon"

"Bye" Humphrey said as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He walked down the stairs, amd entered the kitchen to grab a Mountain Dew. As he walked by the answering machine, he saw it read, One missed call. He pressed 'Play' and opened the refrigerator door and jumped on the counter.

"One missed call from, Kate: Humphrey, Garth tried to attack me again. Do you think I could hide out at your house, again? Voicemail recived aproximently 3 minutes ago. Press 'play' to call back" Humphrey pressed play. It rang twice.

"Humphrey, you got my call! Can you drive me to our house and me hide there for just today?" Kate asked.

"Are you sure, Kate? I do have all my classes with you. I'll protect you today, I don't think you should miss any days. i will pick you up, though" Humphrey replied. He waited about 7 seconds.

"If you could get me a ride, I'll go. just as long as you promise to protect me" Kate said.

"Promise" I said

"Thanks, bye"

"Your Welcome" He said as he hit the 'Stop/End' button. He grabbed his Impala keys and Walked down stairs to his garage. He opened the garage door and jumped in the Impala. as soon as he turned they key, T9X by Tech N9ne began playing. He shifted it in first and left, closing the garage door before he left. He began speeding down the highway at 75 MPH. Humphrey decided to change the song and turned it to Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch, and cranked the volume up to full. This song touches him deeply, as his eyes began to water. Before he knew it, he was at the exit for Carson's house. He drove at 55 MPH down the street to Carson's house, and slowing to a stop as he arived and saw a Black and Grey wolf in front of his house. Carson opened the door, and climed in the back seat (This Impala is only 2 door).

"Hey bro" Carson said. Humphrey turned down the stereo.

"Change of plans, Kate's tagging along, so I guess your sitting next to Lilly in the back" Humphrey said as he turned around and speed off in the direction he came.

"What, you now I'll be embarrested as hell" Carson replied.

"Oh, shut it. You know she probally likes you, so quite down" Humphrey said as he turned the stereo back on, and it now playing The Tragic Truth by Five Finger Death Punch. He found the entrance to the highway, and stopped at the stop sign. He revved the engine at the Ford GT500 beside him. The light sudenly turned green, and the loudest roar appered. The ford was left in the dust by the Chevy, as Humphrey and Carson began slowing down from 130MPH. They both looked back, and began laughing. There was a giant tire-tread '11' behind them. They were only about 2 minutes away fom Kate and Lilly's house.

"And to think you wanted one of those" Humphrey said as he stopped laughing.

"Shut up. It's only because you have this car on major steroids"

"Hey, it's all Chevy stuff anyway, the supercharger is from a ZL1, The engine is a Chevy, the tranny is a Chevy" Humphrey said.

"Well, its, uh... Modified"

"This's from the sixties. The 500 was brand new" Humphrey said turning off the highway. He went town 3 blocks, and pulled into Winston and Eve's driveway. He honked the horn twice, and opened the passanger door. Out came Kate and Lilly, walking over to the passanger door, Lilly jumping in the back, and Kate sitting in the front seat, also closing the door.

"Thanks, Humphrey" Lilly said fastening her seat belt.

"Thanks, Humphrey" Kate said, as she also fastened her seat belt.

"You're welcome. And how come Carson didn't give me a thanks?" Carson blushed and pulled up his middle finger. Humphrey chuckled as he reversed out of the driveway. he glanced back at Carson and Lilly before he shifted into first, and quickly speed off, towards the highway.

"So Carson. I heard you like someone" Lilly said. Carson went wide-eyed, and Humphrey smiled. "And this somebody happens to be single" Lilly said. Carson looked in the mirror that showed Humphrey's reflection. Humphrey mouthed 'Go On'. "Well, in that case, would you... (Gulp) Be my, um... Girlfriend?"

Adcorse. You should be very greatful to have a friend like Humphrey. If it wasn't for him, I would've never thought you'd like me as much as I do"

"Thank you, Humphrey. You're the best" Carson said patting Humphrey's shoulder as he noticed they were pulling into the school parking lot. He saw Garth and his doucebag friends on, in, and around Garth's Dodge Viper, Kate catching a glance of him kissing another wolf.

"I hate Garth, he cant even be loyal to his own girlfriend" Kate said. Garth looked at them with a smile.

"Don't worry, Kate. I'll take care of him if he tries to touch you while I'm around" Humphrey said seriously. They pulled up in a spot and opened the door, as the newly found couple got out, and Humphrey and Kate remained in the car. Garth snuck up on them and yanked Kate out of the car.

"What did I tell you?" Garth asked rasing his fist. He heard a click and saw something shinny pointing at him hovering above the roof of the car.

"... That Humphrey will kill you if you don't leave her alone" Humphrey said pointing a Colt 1911 Super Auto at Garth. Garth and all his friends put their hands up. Humphrey switched the saftey back on. "That's what i thought" Humphrey said as he and Kate got back in the car as Garth ran off.

"I knew I could trust you" Kate said as she leaned over ad cried on Humphrey's shoulder.

"It's okay, your safe with me" Humphrey said, gently rubbing her back. _One day, we will finally be together _Humphrey thought.


	2. Chapter 2, Suprise

**WOW! Longest chapter I've ever wrote, so prepare for it!**

"Humphrey, your the best friend one could ever have" Kate said as Humphrey rose his hand up, and wipe her tears.

"You really think so?" Humphrey asked. He knew he was a great friend, but didn't think he was the best.

"Yes, I do. You comfort me, you care for me, you protect me, and you're as nice as a wolf can be" Kate said picking her head off his shoulder.

"Thank you. We better get to class" Humphrey said getting out of the car, walking around the back, and oening the door for Kate. He felt someone looking at him while he was walking up the steps with Kate, and look back to see Garth turning his head the other way. He pulled out his keys from his pocket, and pressed the lock button, resalting in a ssingle horn beep, conforming that the door locked and alarm was on. When he got to the top of the stairs, he opened the door for Kate, then followed her in. Kate and Humphrey had lockers right next to each other, so they colected their stuff. "Where do you think we should go for lunch today?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess we can go to Chilly's or something" Kate replied as they began walking to their Advanced Math class.

"Okay, Chilly's it is" Humphrey said. Five wolves came running down to them. It wa Carson, Lilly, Shakey, Salty and Mooch. "Hey guys" Kate said.

"Hey Kate" They all replied. "I heard your going to Chilly's. Can we tag along?" Salty asked.

"Sure, just I can only take 3 wolves, and I already got two" Humphrey said.

"How about Shakey goes with you, I only have a two seater and aparently no one else in this school has a car" Shakey said. Everyone chuckled for a second.

"Sure. Tonight Chevy is gifting me a tricked out, specially made Suburban for some reason. Then We'll all be able to pile up in the same vehical" Humphrey said.

"Why?" Lilly asked as they walked in their class room.

"I guess it was for me dsigning the 2014 Impala. I don't really know, I work for them, a lot, so I guess that's why" Humphrey said as the teacher heard the last part of the conversation.

"That was YOU that designed it?" The male teacher asked.

"Well, all but the engine" Humphrey replied.

"I've seen that thing. It looks amazing"

"Thanks" Humphrey replied as he took a seat.

"I wish companies would just give me cars" Carson said. Humphrey threw a pair of keys at him.

"You might need those this afternoon" Humphrey said. Carson expected the keys. They had the Cadillac badge on them. He looked at the front. It was labled 'CTS'. "Just don't scratch it. Thats the 2014 prototype. You can't keep it, but I get it for six months" Humphrey said.

"Are those Cadillac keys?" Mooch asked.

"Yep. 2014 CTS" Humphrey replied. Mooch saw the teacker, his jaw wide open.

"I think you broke the teacher, Humphrey" Everyone looked backed and cracked up. After about 30 seconds of laughing, they silenced as the bell rang.

**3rd period, just before lunch**

The dismisal bell group of seven wolves ot up and walked to the exit.

"See you at Chilly's" Mooch said as him and Salty parted to their own car. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Carson, and Shakey walked over to the Impala. Lily, Carson, and Shakey got in the back, as Humphrey and Kate got in the front. Humphrey started the car, and 'I run this' by Birdman played as Kate turned it up. Humphrey shifted it in reverse, pulled out, and shifted into first to the stoplight. right outside the school, on the highway. Conviniently, a Lamborghini Galardo LP 560-4 pulled up beside him.

"Who wants to see me beat a two hundred thousand dollar Lambo with a twenty grand garage project?" Humphrey said before he reved his motor, hearing a Italian v-10 growl replied back at him. The light turned green, and so went off the cars. Humphrey was clearly beating the Lambo, but the Lambo put up a little of a fight before slowing down. "And that's how to make a rich guy feel stupid" Humphrey said as they all shared a chuckle.

"But your a rich guy" Shakey said.

"I gie people nice things and donate my money. I have never had over eight hundred thousand at once" Humphrey explained

"I still can't belive your letting me borrow that Cadillac" Carson said.

"The only reason i am is because it's pink with purple poka-dots" Humphrey said as they all cracked up but Carson. "I'm just joking. It's Black with silver racing stripes" Then Humphrey realized something. It was Kate's birthday on saturday. Today's friday. "Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard you car's in the shop. Have you ever thought about your dream car?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted a Candy blue Masserati Gran Turismo MC Sportline. But I know I'll probally never get it because it's like, I don't know, $200,000 dollars"

"Good choice" Shakey said. "Luxury car mixed with Italian Ferrari Engine pashion. Best of everything" They pulled up in the Chill'y parking lot. Humphrey told Kate and the others to go get a table. Carson snuck up behind the car he was leaning on, scrolling through his phone contacts.

"Ah, here it is" Humphrey said clicking a button and putting his phone to his ear. "Hey, Mark. Are you at work? Ferrari or Maserati? Awesome. I need a car by tomarrow. Yes, I know, it's short notice, but I'll pay you extra. A really good female friend-of-mine's birthday is tomarrow, and her car is broke down. No, she's not my girlfriend. Well, anyway, I need a Candy Blue Gran Turismo MC Sportline with a custom picture engraved in the dash. I'll send you the pic. Options? Put all the goodies in it. No, I don't want her getting injured. I swear, if you remove traction control. Well, put a button on it to turn it on and off. Thanks. Befrore I go, how much will the car cost? Damn, boy! Well, it's for a good cause. Bye. Yeah, just deliver it to my house. I gotta go, bye" Humphrey said placing his phone back and getting up, just to be face to face with Carson.

"Don't tell her" Humphrey pleaded.

"I won't, as long as you tell me how much it is"

"Two hundred sixty thousand, five hundred eighty"

"DAMN!" Carson exclaimed.

"Alright, let's eat" Humphrey said walking in. He found them at a giant booth.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, Chevy just called me about the Suburban" Humphrey lied, wich was partially true because they did text him before he called. He sat next to Kate and grabbed the menu in front of him. He and the others ordered, and soon their food came. They ate silently, and Humphrey insisted he pay. He paid, and they piled up in their car.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how much money do you have?" Kate asked, suspecting he did something diferent outside.

"Right now, one hundred ten thosand. Give or take. He replied. "Why?"

"Just curious" Kate said. She knew with that much money, he would never to be able to aford a Maserati. Humphrey started heading back to school, to the remaining two periods of the day. He pulled out his phone, and scrolled through his pictures, still keeping most of his attention on the road, and found the picture he ws looking for. He clicked on it and hit send, scrolled through the contacks until he found 'Mark's Cell'. He hit send and put his phne down, and turned the stereo up. It began playing 'Walk Alone' by Deuce. In a couple minutes of silence, just listening to the song, they arrived back at the school. They got out, and walked into the school, and headed towards 4th period.

**Time skip, After Final Bell**

"Shakey, you need a ride home?" Humphrey asked politely.

"Naw, My mom's picking me up" Fine, i thought you were my friend" Humphrey said and fake pouted. "I'm just messing around. Alright. You coming to the 'thing' tomarrow?" Humphrey asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am" Shakey said.

"Bye" Humphrey said, walking to his car with Kate, Lilly and Carson. Humphrey opened the door to his car. Humphrey looked at Carson and Lilly.

"Why are you following me? You're car is over there" Humphrey said pointing to the futuristic looking Cadillac.

"Holy shit!" He said looking at the Cadillac. "I love you man" He said, opening the door for Lilly.

"Hey, it keeps my back seat empty" Humphrey said as he watched Carson get in and peel off. "Good thing I turned off the traction control" Humphrey chuckled with Kate while opening the door for Kate. He walked over to the driver side and got in and started it, but his phone rang. "Hey, mark. You can. four o clock is fine. I can't talk, bye" He said as he began pulling off. "Hey Kate. It's friday and the day before your birthday. How about we cruse around in my newest Ferrari 458 and get you some early presents. I already called your mom yesterday and she's okay with it"

"Sure. I would love to"

"Wanna drive it?"

"I don't know. It's a expensive car and not mine"

"Don't worry. It's got really good insurance"

"Okay, I will. When we come back, though" Kate said. Humphrey's phone beeped. He looked at it and his eye's widened. He slammed on his brakes and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Kate, you will never believe this" Humphrey said, extremly serious.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Garth and Tony were just token to prison. Garth, 3 counts of attempted murder to you. Tony, 2 counts of murder of my parents and also 3 counts of attempted murder to... you. You never told me he was hurting you" Humphrey said.

"I couldn't tell. They would put a bag over my head"

"That means... Kate, Will you be my girlfriend, my one and only?"

"YES! I would be proudly and happily" Kate said pulling Humphrey over and locking him in on a kiss. The kiss was so passionate, so good, so loveful, that all Kate's problems just went away, along with Humphrey's.

"I love you with all my heart, Kate" Humphrey said right after they broke apart.

"I love you too with all my heart, Humphrey" Kate said, taking his paw. Humphrey pt the pedal to the floor, resaulting in a giant smoke cloud behind them. Humphrey speed up to 75MPH and set it on cruise control. He arrived at his house, and opened the door for his new love, and she kissed him when she got up. He unlocked the garage-to-house door, and walked into the house behind Kate, who just sat down on the couch. She pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hi, mom. I'm at Humphrey's. Yeah, I am. You'll never believe this. Garth and Tony are in prision. I Know! And guess what else. Humphrey's my boyfriend! I know, I always thoght that, two. Okay, here he is. Humphrey, my mom wants to talk to you!"

"Hello, Eve. Yes, she , I promise to keep your daughter safe and love her with all my heart. No I haven't. She is my first, and only. It's going to stay that way. Okay. Woah, woah, woah. No one ever said anything about that, and I won't unless she's sure she wants it and we both agree. Okay, is it okay that if she wants, she can stay all night tonight? Okay, you have my word, bye"

"Yes, I would love to. MOM! I'm still young, none of that is gonna hapen. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone. "Guess who's not sleeping alone?" Kate asked.

"Me? You?"

"You are correct" She said and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, you wanna leave yet?"

"Sure, let's go" Kate said as they got up and Humphrey grabbed a pair of keys that had the word 'Ferrari' on them.


	3. Chapter 3, yet another suprise

Right as they were leaving, the phone rang.

"Better go answer that" Humphrey said walking to the house phone. The caller ID read 'unknown'. "Hello, This is Humphrey"

"Hello. I'm just conforming this is the house that I am supposed to deliver the Chevrolet Suburban to"

"Yes, about how much longer?"

"About zero seconds. I am outside"

"Alright, I'll be there in a second" He said hanging up, and Walking to the house-to-garage door and caught up with Kate.

"Who was that?" Kate asked. Humphrey pressed the garage door opener and looked at the car in front of them. "That was that" Humphrey said. He noticed a female wolf. "Hello, I'm Humphrey, This is Kate" He greeted.

"Hello, I'm Maci. I will need you to sign here to conform this beast made it here in one peice" Maci said as Humphrey signed it and slipped her a one hundred dollar bill. "Are you sure? Delivery is free"

"Yes, I'm in the mood of giving" Humphrey replied and joined Kate at looking at the car. It was chromed black paint with pure siver lettering, along with the pure gold Chevrolet emblems. The light covers were tinted in black to make them less visible when you looked at the car. It had silver and black twenty six inch Lexani rims. They opened the door to reveal the leather two toned seat, Tan outside leather with chocholate inner leather. The dash was tan leather and real hicory wood along with chocolate plastic. The doors followed the same theme. It had a touch screen navigation stereo along with Rockford Fosgate speakers. Humphrey noticed 3 buttons labled 'ride hight'. He pressed '1' and walked back. The vehical got to a low but agresive stance, the twenty six inch Lexani rims tucking neatly and slightly under the front fenders, but just at the same hight of the fender roofs in the back.

"We heard about your Impala and put some of it in it. We created a 9.4 liter 572 just like the one in your Impala, but that's bascally it. No supercharger, nitrous, but you can smoke almost anybody with the custom made automatic six speed transmition. Well, I gotta go, Bye"

"Bye" Humphrey and Kate both said. Humphrey tossed the keys to Kate. "I want you to test drive it for me" Humphrey said hoping in the passanger seat. Kate got in and started the SUV.

"Oh, these seats are so comfortable" Kate said.

"I know" Humphrey said as kate exited the driveway and stoped at the stop light on the two laned country style road. "When the light turns green, I want you to floor this" he said turning off the traction control. The light turned green, and Kate did as she was told. A loud roar disturbed the peace and quiet at smoke filled the clear sky. Humphrey turned the traction control and asked this, "Did you like that feeling?" Kate only nodded. She adreneline pumping through her veins and her heart rate was through the roof. She finally pulled over.

"Your turn" She said as they switched spots. Humphrey turned around and stopped. He turned off the traction control and floored it, realting as the same as Kate's expereance. Shortly after, Humphrey pulled in his garage near a tan tarp. "What's that?" Kate asked as she was assited by Humphrey.

"Oh, That's a protype 2014 ligenfelcher Corvette C7. 300 MPH, over fifteen hundred horse power, carbon fiber and aluminum. Fastest and scariest thing I ever drove"

"Does it spin out good?" Kate asked. Humphrey chuckled.

"Very, very good spin outs. Life two hundred MPH spin outs"

"Why don't we take that?"

"This is the only one in the world, and no offense, but I wouldn't let anybody, even you drive this unless they're a professional driver like me. It's just a saftey concern. I really don't want anyone getting hurt, especially you" Kate looked like she understanded. "You would you like to do an all wheel drive burnout in my Ferrari?"

"Yes, but when we come back" Kate said as she walked to passanger door, With Humphrey closing it for got in a turned on the Italian v-12. He pressed the paddle shifter into first and spun away, going towards town as it just started getting dark.

"Where to, soon to be birthday girl. Your gonna be old enough to move in with me, if you want and you parents agree"

"I would like to move in with you, probally tomarrow. How about we go to Khols?"

"Khols it is" Humphrey said as he headed downtown towards got their shortly, and entered th building, Humphrey locking the door behind him. After around a hour of shoping, they walked to the register. The clerk rang it up and it came to a total of two hundred seventy two dollars and twelve cents. Humphrey paid for it all with cash and left. "I'm starting to get hungry. How about Applebee's?"

"Sure, I'm not in the class, wait nine hours for your food mode" Kate said with a chuckle" They drove their, spent about an hour their, and came out to see it was 9:30pm.

"Anywhere else?"

"No, it's time to go home" Kate said as Humphrey lifted up the driver door for Kate, and saw a wolf with a 'what the hell are you doing' look on his face. He shook his head and got in the passanger seat. Kate reversed, and did a small tire squeek out of the parking lot, know heading to Humphrey's house. Kate carfully reversed in the garage, and Humphrey helped her out. He got her bags out of the front, closed the garage door, following Kate inside. Kate jumped on the couch and sprawled out. "I can't believe I got the guy of my dreams" Kate said as she lifted her head up to let Humphrey sit down, and laid her head in his lap.

"I can't believe I got the girl of my dreams" Humphrey said. They turned on the TV and watched it 'till about 10:30pm.

"I'm getting tired. Let's go to bed" Kate said as she got up and followed Humphrey up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kate went into the bathroom to change into her brand new night gown, as Humphrey took off his shirt, showing his perfect body. Kate came out of the bathroom to see Humphrey like that. He didn't have a 'steroid' body but he defiately had a good one.

"Look who's beautiful" Humphrey comented. The pink gown matched perfectly with her golde-tan fur. Kate climbed into bed and Humphrey wrapped himself around her, to keep her comfortable, but protected. He decided not to sleep with his Glock, but definatly keep it near him. "Good night, I love you"

"Goodnight, love you too" Kate said before they both drifted off into a warm and happy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4, Happy Birthday!

**Correction: This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. took like 4 hours, total**

The soon slowly rose up, begining to make it way it in into 2 wolves bedroom. But little did they know, someone was waiting for them down stairs. The light began to hit Humphrey's face, causing him to wake up. He still had his eyes closed, but felt a warmness on his chest. He opened up his eyes and looked down, to see Kate, snuggled, comfortable and happily sleeping on him. He smiled, remembering it was her Birthday, and he planned a 'thing' for her later. She began stiring, alerting Humphrey, and opened her eyes to be met with Humphrey's.

"Good morning" Kate said with a short yawn.

"Happy Birthday" Humphrey said, after kissing her forehead. Kate smiled.

"Thank you" She said as she got up and walked to the door. Humphrey got up and slipped his Glock in his pocket.

"I'm making the birthday girl a nice, big breakfast" Humphrey said, opening the door.

"Aww, you don't have to" Kate said walking in front of Humphrey. They walked down, then were suprise greeted by a wolf.

"Hey, you two" Eve said, catching Humphrey off-guard as he pulled out his Glock, not knowing it was Eve.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was you" Humphrey said putting his gun back in his pocket. Eve was wide-eyed.

"I guess I shouldn't sneak into your house" Eve said.

"How'd you get in anyway? The doors were locked" Humphrey said pulling out a skillet from a drawer.

"Not all the windows" Eve answered. Humphrey smiled. Kate went over to the couch with her mom and turned on the news. "That's a new gown, Kate. When did you get it?"

"Humphrey got it for me last night. Just so you don't ask, we didn't do it" Kate answered. Humphrey came out of the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Kate. He reached beside the couch for a medium sized box.

"What could this possibly be?" Humphrey asked sarcastically, pulling up the box and placig it in Kate's lap. She opened the top and revealed a pink cake, with lots of accents on it.

"Happy Birthday!" Eve said. "I picked that one out, but Humphrey got it" She said as Kate went up and put it on the bar, then rejoined them.

"Breakfast will be done in a couple minutes" Humphrey said as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He looked at the stove and the time was 11:47AM. "Do you know what time it is, Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"I don't know, about eight thirty" Kate replied. Humphrey shook his head.

"It's eleven fourty seven" Humphrey said.

"Dang, we really slept in" Kate said.

"How'd you sleep?" Eve asked.

"Best sleep I've ever had. Humphrey makes me feel comfortable, warm, and protected" Kate answered, blushing lightly since she was talking to her own mother about her own expereance. "Mom, I probally already know the answer, but can I move in with Humphrey?" Eve thought for a couple seconds.

"I think i'll be okay with it. I mean we do know Humphrey very well, we've known him ever since he was like five" Eve said. "How old are you, anyway?" Eve asked Humphrey. Humphrey shrugged.

"Eighteen or nineteen. I lost count and never celebrated since my parents died" Humphrey said, gathering plates. "You can go get my wallet on my nightstand to see" Humphrey added.

"Okay, me and mom will go" Kate said as they both got up. They walked upstairs into the bedroom to go look, Kate shutted the door behind them. She found his wallet and saw his M14. Eve looked at it.

"It looks like he's the one who means buisness" Eve said checking the gun out as Kate looked for his age.

"He just turned 19... two weeks ago" Kate said. "That means he hasn't had a birthday for twelve years. We need to do something about this" Kate said as Eve looked at Kate like she was crazy.

"Twelve years? Damn, he deserves the party of his life" Eve said. "We gotta plan one, soon. I think breakfast is ready" Eve said opening the door as Kate put the wallet back. They walked down stairs to see two plates ready sitting on the bar and the cake moved to the counter.

"So how old am I?" Humphrey asked, watching the news drinking a green Monster.

"Your nineteen" Kate answered.

"Sounds realistic" Humprey said. Eve looked up on the wall behind her as she ate. There was a picture hanging up in a platnium frame of two wolves labled 1962-2000.

"I'm guessing that was your parents" Eve said pointing to the picture frame as Humphrey looked backwards to where she was pointing.

"Yes it was. They were Mat and Linda" Humphrey breifly said before getting a call on his cell phone. it was mark. "Please excuse me" Humphrey said running into the guest bedroom and closing the door, then answering the phone. "Hey, Mark. How's it going? Awesome. The cars done? Get that picture engraved? Good. Yeah, still come at four. Don't make a loud aproach. or else? or else I won't pay you that extraa thousand. You better, Bye" He walked back into the living room to see them done eating and now on the couch. They than heard a loud V-8 roar then turn off.

"Sounds like Lilly and Carson are here. You better go change, Kate" Humphrey said. Humphrey still doesn't have a shirt on. Eve noticed two scars where there wasn't any fur, one on his shoulder and one on his abs.

"Where'd you get those scars?" Eve asked as Humphrey opened the door.

"The drive-by shooting that killed my parents" Humphrey said as Lilly and Carson walked in.

"Man, Humphrey. I love that Cadillac" Carson said.

"Did you let Lilly drive it, yet?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, no. She didn't ask" Carson replied sitting in a chair as Lilly sat in his lap. "You want to Lilly?" He asked.

"I don't know. It is a expensive car" Lilly said.

"You'd love it, Lilly. Kate drove the Ferrari and the Suburban" Humphrey said. "Don't tell her, but" He looked upstairs, and whispered: "I got her a Maserati"

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, it was very expensive, though" Humphrey said as he heard the door open and Kate walk down the stairs.

"I'm in a swimming mood. Who else wants to swim?" Kate asked. Everyone agreed.

"We'll go to the secret spring a couple miles down the road. We'll all pile up in the brand new Suburban. I call driving!" Humphrey said running to the bathroom to grab a bunch of towels.

"Lilly, you can go upstairs and borrow a brand new bikini from me. I already have one on" Kate said as Lilly did that. Humphrey came out with ten towels.

"I'll go get the car out and ready" Humphrey said grabbing the Chevy keys. "Move the Caddy out of my way, please, Carson" Humphrey said opening the garage door. Humphrey opened up the back, put the towels in, closed it, and got inside and started it, scaring Eve.

"I thought that was a SUV, not the loudest damn car in the world!" Eve yelled from inside. Lilly came down and she, Kate, and Eve walked outside. Lilly and Eve saw the SUV and their jaws dropped.

"We need to go to anyone's house for anything?" Humphrey asked, opening all the doors. "Eve?"

"No I don't. I'll just sleep in the car if you don't mind" Eve said.

"Not at all. Everyone in" Humphrey said as Kate got in the frpont passanger seat, Eve got in the third row, and Carson and Lilly got in the center row. Humphrey plugged in his phone to the stereo. "You chose, Kate"

"3, 2, 1... Happy birthday!" Everone exclaimed. Kate said thanks and put on 'Bass Head' by Bassnectar.

"Good choice" Humphrey said as he turned it up almost all the way. He turned off the traction control and drove down the driveway and stopped at the stoplight. The light turnned green and Humphrey made a huge burnout then sped of to about 90MPH.

"This is one nice truck" Carson yelled over the music. Then Humphrey floored it, quickly accelerating. The car topped out at 213MPH before he had to slow down because he was close to his secret springs. The song ended right as Humphrey turnned off the road into a light graveled trail.

"I think that's why the delivery lady called it a beast" Kate siad as they all shared a chuckle, then pulled up right beside the springs.

"We may need new tires, soon" Humphrey said putting it into park and exiting the Suburban opening all the doors.

"How many miles per gallon does it get?" Eve asked

"In econemy mode, 21. The way I was driving it" Humphrey looked at the gauge. "3.1 miles per gallon" He said as everyone began laughing. "Empty your pockets" Humphrey said pulling out his Glock, wallet, and phone, and placing it on the driver seat. Kate took off her Shirt and shorts, showing her golden bikini. Lilly did the same, showing off a purple bikini matching her eyes. Carson took of his shirt, showing his slightly defined body. "Damn, Carson, hit the gym" Humphrey said sarcastically, then diving into the hot spring. "Ahhh" He groaned as he resurfaced and sat on a rock in the shallow end. "Come in, it's nice and warm" Humphrey said as Eve climbed in the front passanger seat and dozed off with the door open.

Kate dived in next, and swam around for a couple seconds.

"Anyone know the legal alcohal limit?" Carson asked.

"None" Humphrey answered. "Why?"

"I may have drank one, or two" Carson asked.

"Carson! I'm older than you and have never had a drink! I am ashamed of you" Humphrey said grabbing his paws and pulling him into the Springs. "Anyone else?" Humphrey asked. Lilly started looking suspicious. "Lilly?"

"I might of shared half of one with him this morning" Lilly said, innocently. Kate popped out of nowhere and pulled Lilly in.

"You are so lucky mom is asleep. Come on, your a year younger than me and I haven't had one. Humphrey does have alchohal at his house, did you take it from him?" Kate asked. Lilly nodded. "Why do you even have any?"

"It was my parents and I guess I forgot about it" Humphrey said. "I'm not gonna bust you two today, but if it happens again before your twenty one, I will call the police. Consider this your one and only warning" Humphrey said as he swam to Kate. "Were gonna pretend you two didn't do that and continue with our day" Humphrey said as Kate put her arms around Humphrey's neck.

"Give me a ride" She said. Humphrey than started swiming around the springs, then when they got to the shallow end, Humphrey pulled her on his chest as he rolled so he was laying on his back on a rock, and they began making out.

"You think they'll go all the way?" Lilly asked.

"Probally not. He promised not to" Carson answered, just as they released from it and laid in the water next to each other.

"Your the best present" Kate said to Humphrey.

"And your the best gift" Humphrey said. Kate rested her head on Humphrey's abs and soon dozed off, followed by Humphrey.

"They're a very good couple" Lilly said resting her head on Carson's shoulder. Eve woke up, and saw the stereo clock said it was 2:30pm. She looked outside and saw Humphrey and Kate sleeping together and Carson and Lilly relaxing, looking at the amazing view. Eve got out and walked up to Carson and Lilly.

"You think we should go wake them up?" Eve asked.

"Sure" Carson said swiming over to them.

"Nicely, or else" Eve threatened. Carson nudged them both awake.

"Come on! I'm getting hungry" Carson said

"Mmm, Go grab some towels" Humphrey groaned out. Carson sighed and got out, and grabbed some towels, and walked back to them.

"Here" Carson said sitting them beside them, on a rock.

"Kate, wake up" Humphrey whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, I don't want to" Kate said.

"Me neither, but we have to" Humphrey said, standing her upand wrapping a towel around her, then himself.

"Carry me" She said as Humphrey picked her up. He carred her to the car. He laid her on the hood as he grabbed a towel to cover seat wwwith. He picked her back up in sat her in the pasanger seat. Humphrey, Carson and Lilly laid towels on their seats, and sat down. He grabbed a Monster out of the center consle, opened it and drank half of it before starting the car. He smiled evily. He scotted his gun away and sat his phone on top of the center consle. He scrolled through the songs.

"Your evil" Lilly said.

"No, I'm not" He said as he selected 'Ginger Pubes' by Cookie Monsta. Kate woke up shortly after the bass almost defened everybody.

"What a nice way to wake up" Kate said sarcastically.

"We gotta go somewhere to eat. Where?" Humphrey asked.

"Get some to go from Olive Garden" She answered then turned off the music and went back to sleep.

"She's been really sleepy. You know why by any chance, Eve?" Humphrey asked.

"Probally excited. Or pregnant, but she said you two didn't do it, did you?"

"No, Eve. I would tell you if we do. I promise" Humphrey said as he turned around, and got back onto paved road. After about thirty minutes of driving, Kate woke up. She saw Humphrey stopped and looking at her. "What do you want?" They order, then left. When they were about halfway to the house, Humphrey turned on Canto 34 by Five Finger Death Punch. They arrived in the garage, right as the song ended. They all got out, with the food. "I know I didn't say anything yesterday, but instead of reversing, you could of just did this" Humphrey said pushing a button then the Suburban turning on a revolving platform, oppisite of the way they drove it in like. Kate nodded. They walked in, sat at the table, and ate. Humphrey looked at the clock to see it was 4:00pm His phone buzzed and the text message said 'It is here'.

"Kate, I think I left something in Carson and Lilly's Caddy. Can everyone help me find it?"

"Sure" Kate said as they all walked into the front yard towars the driveway, and all their jaws dropped, with the exception of Humphrey.

"Happy Birthday" Humphrey said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and walked to the car.

"You bought it?" Kate asked, still in shock.

"Yep, all for you" Humprey said. "Mark, get your ass out here!" Humphrey shouted then a black wolf came out of behind a tree. "This is Mark, he and a couple others custom built it just for you. Giver her the specs, in English" Humphrey said.

"Alright, there is carbon fiber everywhere we can put it, making it extremly lightweight. It's sitting on twenty by eight inch rims in the front, and twenty by tens in the back. four hundred and five freak hoursepower, italian thirty two valve V-8, with six speed automatic or manual with paddle shifthers, five point racing harnessess. Custom candy blue with the aerodynamics package, sitting ten millimeters below normal height of any Maserati GranTurismo. oh, and we added Lambo doors just to make it look nice" Mark explained as Kate looked inside.

"What are you waiting for? Show me what you can do" Humphrey said swinging up the door and hopping in the passanger seat as Kate took the driver seat. Kate called Lilly over to her.

"Go get the Caddy keys from Carson and we'll race" Kate said then swinging down the door, Humphrey following. She pressed the start button. She revved it.

"Oh, that sounds nice" Humphrey said. Then they heard Lilly start the Caddy and Carson hop in the passanger seat as Mark left.

"We'll be back soon, mom" Lilly said as she followed Kate out of the driveway, and line up next to each other on the road at the stoplight. The light turnned freen, and four tires began spinning until getting sticky enough to quickly accelerate. Both the cars were head to head until Kate down shifted and flew away, then shifting into fith. Kate slowed down and pulled over, and shortly after came Lilly. Kate opened the door.

"How about you two boys take a shot at racing" Kate sugested as they all shifted spots, and lined up at another stoplight. The light turned green and Humphrey flew away, leaving Carson in his own cloud of smoke. "How'd you do that?" Kate yelled over the ferouces V-8.

"Launch Conrtol" Humphrey yelled back with a chuckle, shifting into sixth, going about one hundred sixtey MPH. They pulled in the driveway with Eve waiting. They both got out.

"I'm guessing you smoked them" Eve said.

"No, we Launch Controled them. They smoked themselves" Humphrey chuckled as they just pulled up.

"How the he-"

"Simple. Launch Conrtol" Humphrey said. Carson stared at Humphrey dumbly.

"I just got beaten by a momentarly push button" Carson said as they all began laughing.

"Pretty much. This Maserati has a couple tricks up it's sleave" Kate said.

"Alright, who wants me to unveil the fastest car on Earth?" Humphrey assked. Everyone got excited They all followed Humphrey to the tan tarp in the garage. He pulled off the tart revealing a matte black futuristiclooking car with red rims and a Corvette badge on the front. "It's the 2014 Lingenfelter Chevrolette Covrvette C7. No one has developed tires that will allow the car to go it's top speed, but it's estimated to be over three hundred. I personally went two hundred seventy way up on the only testing track that will let it hit it's top speed, the VW track in Europe. He opened up the engine cover. "That's the six poin two letter Twin supercharged V-8" He went in and started it, closing the hood in the progress. He revved it a couple times to give them an idea of the massive power. "This thing is basically two hundred thousand dollar suicide" He turned it off. He put the cover over it. In fact it's so dangerious, i only drove it once" Humphrey said. Let's get back onto something else. Kate? Want anyone else to come over? I'm perfectly fine with it" Humphrey asked.

"Actually, no. I want to spent time with you guys" Kate said grabbing Humphrey's hand. Humphrey smiled. "How about we have cake and ice cream and sit on the balcony up there, just talking and watching the sunset" Kate sugested. Then a Toyota Tacoma pulled up in the driveway.

"Well, did I pull up at my daughter's boyfriend's house or a exotic car show Winston asked getting out of the truck.

"Dad!" Kate exclamed and ran over to Winston. Humphrey chuckled. "Look what Humphrey got me for my birthday!" She exclaimed pointing at a Candy Blue Maserati. Winston went wide eyed and looked at Humphrey. Humphrey smiled.

"You mean he rented?" Winston asked.

"No sir, I actually had this custom made and I bought it for her. Haven't I ever showed you my collection?"

"You have a collection?"

"Come on, I'll show you" He said guideing Winston into what looked like an ordinary two car garage. They went on a slight slope under the house to reveal the 64 Impala, 2013 Suburban, and Ferrari 458 Italia, and a tan tarp.

"What's under the tarp" Winston asked.

"Have a look for yourself" Humphrey said pulling the tarp off. "2014 Prototype Lingenfelter Chevrolet Corvette C7. Fastest and meanest car in the world" He said before covering it back up.

"Is that Caddy out their your's, too?"

"Well, Carson and Lilly are borrowing it but I have to return it in six months so Cadillac could take observations. You're just in time for cake and ice cream. Just let me park the Maserati in the garage" Humphrey said heading to the car and swinging up the Lambo door, and pressing the start button. he revved it a few times so Winston could hear it. Winston looked suprised as Humphrey rolled it in the garage and walk out, closing and locking the garage door behind him. He walked to the front door, Winston following, and entered the house. Humphrey got a call from Shakey.

"Hey Shakey. You can't? That's okay, it was cancelled anyway. See you soon, Bye" Humphrey said, hanging up the phone shortly after. "Oh, I forgot something in the Suburban, be right back" Humphrey said, literally running to the garage, then running back, empty handed.

"I thought you were getting something" Lilly said.

"I did" Humphrey said showing the grip of his Glock.

"Who's ready for cake?" Eve asked as she gave Kate a peice cake with ice cream, then doing the same for everyone else. They all walked upstairs, throught the master bedroom, to the master balcony. There was a huge double sized couch and three chairs. Humphrey and Kate sat in the midde of the couch, Lilly and Carson shared a chair, and Winston and Eve sat in seperate chairs, all of them eating at watching the slow sunset. After Kate finished, she laid her head on Humphrey's shoulder. Soonly after, everyone else was finished. Everyone decided to leave, and Winston, Eve, and Lilly went to their house in the truck and Carson returned to his parents' house, leaving the two alone.

"Humphrey, I know it's early, put have you thought of having a pup?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I actually have. I thought it would be grea to have one, but not for a while. Were still young, still got pleny of time. I would like to be a father, and I know you'd love to be a mother, but just not yet" Humphrey explained.

"I agree" Kate said. "And I'm not ready to lose my body for a couple months"

"Kate, I honestly will love you with all my heart no matter what you look like. Your all I got anymore" Humphrey said. "Let's go in, It's getting cold" Kate nodded, and they went in.

"We both need a bath" Kate said. "How about we take one together in that huge tub of yours?"

"Sure, as long as your okay with it" He said walking in the bathroom and turning on the 2 person jakuzi. Kate walked in and stared taking off her bikini. Humphrey looked away.

"It's okay, were a couple" She said as he turned back around as she already took off her top peice and was taking off her bottom peice, carefully not to hurt her tail. Humphrey began taking off his pants, then boxers. Kate snuck a look of 'him' as she got in, followed by Humphrey. Kate sat on Humphrey's lap, exciting herself and making Humphrey feel nervous. Kate got off of his lap and started washing him. She extra time washing 'him', Humphrey laying back and feeling the bit of pleasure he felt. "Your turn" Kate said. Humphrey began washing her, taking extra time on her chest and 'her', as Kate laid back, quietly moaning from the pleasure it gave her. Humphrey got out, followed by Kate, and they got towels and dried off. Humphrey put on boxers as Kate put on a black gown, that really complemented her fur. They got into bed and got comfortable, them both laying on their sides, Kate's head buryied in Humphrey's chest, and Humphrey wrapping around her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Was all they said before they both fell asleep, dreaming happily.


	5. Chapter 5, lazy day

Once again, the sun began rising. It made it's way through slining glass doors to a gray and white wolf's eyes. He began stiring, causing a golden-tan wolf to do so, also, and they both woke up, staring into one anothers eyes. Humphrey lost himself in the vas of Kate's aburn colored eyes, and Kate lost herself in his perfect blue orbs. A couple minutes later, they snapped out of their trance.

"I love you" Humphrey said.

"I love you, too" Kate said, then started a kiss that Humphrey quickly joined. After they released, Kate started speaking. "I love the present you got me. I know we only have like a month until summer, but I don't want to go back to school. I want to spend all my life with you" Kate said, grabbing his paw in the process.

"I know, I want to, too. But after a month, we will have three months to each other, than after that, since we already took most of our collage classes in here, we will only have a year, then we'll have the rest of our lives together" Humphrey said, getting up, then helping Kate up. "What would you like for breakfast?" Humphrey asked, walking out the door behind Kate.

"Just some coffee" Kate answered. Humphrey walked to the kitchen and put fresh coffee in the coffe maker, and turned it on. He walked to the fridge and grabbeb a Monster. He opened it and Kate saw him slip something in it, before taking a sip. "What'd you put in that?" Kate asked taking a barstool. Humphrey hesitated.

"Anti-depressents" He finnally answer, leaving Kate in shock. "The docter prescribed them to me back when I was seven. He said they would help me cope with my parents death" Humphrey added, taking the barstool beside her. "I think I'm gonna cancel them, because I got my Anti-Depresant right here" He said right as he began hugging Kate, those words making her feel special.

"You don't have to, I was just asking" Kate said. Humphrey released his arms and started massaging her shoulders, making her purr.

"I'll try canceling them, and if it works out, I won't have to take them anymore" Humphrey said, then shortly after, getting up and pouring Kate a glass of coffee, then walking over to her and giving it to her. She took a couple sips, then sat her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"I love spending time with you" Kate said.

"Me too" Humphrey said.

"Hey, Humphrey. How about we go to the springs and relax like yesterday" Kate suggested.

"Sure. Let's go get changed" Humphrey said. They got up and started heading up the stairs. "Then after that, we could go grab some stuff from your house. Like some clothes" Humphrey said, Kate nodded and walked in the room. "She took off her clothes, and replaced them with a bikini, as Humphrey put on a new pair of shorts. They grabbed some towels, Humphrey grabbed his wallet, keys, and Glock. Never know when you'll need it, right? The couple walked down the stairs, and into the garage. Humphrey walked to the Suburban, and loaded the towels in the back. He opened the passanger door for Kate.

"Why don't we take a different car?" Kate asked, sitting down.

"Because we'll scratch the botttoms up if we bottom out in the gravel, and this is a higher car" Humphrey answered, closing the door. He walked over to the driver side, entered and started the car. The stereo instantly playing 'It ain't nuttin' but music' by D12. He pressed the garage door opener, and drove out. He closed it behind him. They got to the stoplight and it ws green.

"Aw, no burnout today?" Kate asked. Then Humphrey floored it while going about thirty five, resalting in a fast burnout. Kate's heart really began racing, because it was a suprise, and scary. Humphrey pulled up Pandora on the car stereo and it started playing 'Forget about Dre' by Dr. Dre. They turnned it up almost all the way, and quickly sped to the speed limit, which was seventy five. A Ford GT pulled up beside them, attempting to pass him. Humphrey sped up, not allowing him to pass. The male wolf driving the Ford looked at him and nodded, and they both floored it. The GT was slightly ahead, but the transmission shifted and Humphrey blasted off. The GT pulled beside him as Humphrey slowed down. They rolled down their windows. "Damn!" The other wolf exclaimed, before pulling behind Humphrey, as Humphrey rolled up the window. They were getting very close to the springs, so Humphrey turnned on the signal and slowed down, turning a few seconds later. The GT Roared past him as he turned onto the gravel trail. Humphrey turnned and the arrived at the springs, and he pt it in park and turnned the key to 'accesory', and left the stereo on, turning it to softer, nice music. 'Remember Everything' to be exact. He emptyied his pockets, then walked over to Kate and opened the door. She got out, and left the door open. Humphrey dived in headfirst, followed by Kate. They swam over to the shallow end, and Humphrey got on his back, and Kate laid on his chest, and she began kissing him. Humphrey wrapped his arms around her hips, and Kate wrapped her arms around Humphrey's neck.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart and Kate laid beside Humphrey, resting her head on his abs. The couple just looked up into the sky, just forgetting about all their problems, and just enjoying their company together. After about an hour, Humphrey noticed Kate fell asleep and decided to join her, dozing off rather quickly. While they were sleeping, Winston called. They obviously didn't hear it. Winston went to Humprey's house, no one answered. Winston got agravated and called Eve.

"Honey, do you happen to know where Humphrey and Kate are? There not at his house. Kate didn't answer her phone. The springs? Where the hell are those? What do you mean you don't know? Secret? I'm gonna go find them. They could be... Humphrey promised to tell you? Has he? What do you mean they could be sleeping over there? They did yesterday? Okay, I'm gonna go find them. Bye" Winston said, jumping in his truck, and heading towards the springs, or at least trying to find them. after about twenty minutes, he found a gravel road and turned into it. He saw Humphrey's Suburban. He got out and heard it playing 'I am A Stone' by Demon Hunter. He walked behid the Suburban and saw a spring, and sure as day, them sleeping in it. Winston smiled. He knows Humphrey is the perfect wolf for his daughter. He noticed a black 'L' like thing on the shore next to Humphrey. He looked closer to see it was a Glock. "What the hell is he doing with a gun?" Winston thought in his mind. He then remembered that Humphrey is very protective. Winston then thanked the small, quiet six cylender engine in his Toyota. If it was ouder, Humphrey may have heard it and shot at him. He walked around and sat in the passanger side of the Suburban. He looked around in it. "This is quite a nice car" Winston thought. Then the pandora on the radio switched to 'My Life' By The Game. Winston noticed Humphrey begining to wake up, and he walked up next to him and sat on a rock. Humphrey opened his eyes to see Winston above him.

"Hello, sir" Humphrey said quietly, as Kate was still fast asleep.

"Hey, how's it going?" Winston asked quietly.

"Me and Kate just decided to come here and relax. How's it going for you?" Humphrey asked.

"Just got off of work, they let me off early" Winston said

"Do you happen to know what time it is?" Humphrey asked, still quietly.

" Three thirty"

"Thanks" He said. "Kate, it's time to go" Humphrey whispered in her ear.

"Mmhhh. Later..." Kate moaned. Humphrey picked her up, and stood up.

"Winston, would you mind grabbing that and putting it in my pocket?" Humphrey said motioning towards the gun, and Winston did so. "Thanks" He said as he walked to the car, gently laying Kate on the hood, and going to the back, grabbing towels. He sat them on the seats, and wrapped Kate in one before pickng her back up and putting her in the passanger seat, laying the electronic seat in the process, and putting her seat belt on. He closed the door and walked to the passanger side to turn off the radio. He walked over to Winston. "Is there anything out of wack?" Humphrey said seeing the depressed look on Winston's face. Winston looked at him.

"I'm having money problems. I'm short some money to pay bills" Winston said with a sigh.

"How much do you need?"

"I can't take any more money from you" Winston said.

" I insist. And its okay. I get a one hundred twenty thousand dollar check tomarrow, anyway. So how much?" Winston sighed.

"Eight thousand, four hundred thirty seven and twenty two cents" Wiinston answered.

"Wow, what bills are you paying?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm late on both car payments, late on house, and late on utilites" Winston said. Humphrey got up and walked to his car and grabbed his wallet, his big one he keeps in his dash. He kissed Kate on the forehead before going back to Winston, making Kate smile. He opened up the wallet and sat next to Winston and pulld out eighty five hundred dollar bills. He handed them to Winston. Winston was wide eyed.

"You carry that much cash on you?" Winston asked taking the cash.

"Always carry at least twenty thousand cash. If you get it in cash, you won't lose or gain value, especially in this econemy" Humphrey said. Winston smiled.

"Thanks Humphrey, your such a caring and kind wolf. I would be honered for you to marry my daughter" Winston said as he hugged Humphrey. Humphrey smiled and hugged him back before releasing.

"Thank you, Winston. For everything. Now go pay those bills you need to pay before they charge you a massive late fee" Humphrey said making Winston let out a chuckle before heading to his truck, saying bye and leaving. He got up and got into his Suburban and started it, turning around and exiting the springs. He saw he was low on gas, so he drove past his house, to a small hill country gas station, and filling his tank before leaving. He made it to his head, pulled in and attempted to wake Kate up.

"Kate, wke up. Were home" Humphrey said nudging her.

"...Carry me" Is all she said before dozing off in his arms. He sat her down on the couch, and walked to his TV, then turning on the custom whole house stereo mounted in his wall with a seven point one speaker system in every room. He turnned on the radio, that was on mute, and the current song playing on that station was 'faded'. He turned it up to half way, and unmuting it. It abruplently woke Kate up. She looked around as Humphrey turnned off the radio. "When did we get home?"

"The time when I woke you up and said so, and all you said was carry me, and fell back asleep in my arms" Humphrey explained, then Kate nodded. "You missed seeing your dad, also. He came by the springs, but you just wouldn't wake up"

"I guess I'm tired. I don't know why, because I sleep better than any other time I had" Humphrey thought for a second.

"Did anyone... Rape you?" Humphrey asked.

"No, I almost have been, though" Kate said

"Are you one hundred percent sure? You know I'll be fine if you have"

"I am. I'm still a virgin. I promise" Kate said. Humphrey nodded.

"Let's go see what that can be on the internet" Humphrey said as he helped he up and led her to the office. As soon as Kate walked in, she was amazed. Floor to ceiling there was hand and computer sketches of cars, even covering the whole ceiling. One caught her eye. It was a sketch for a prototype, hand drawn. It was labled '2014 Koengisegg Agera R Kate Edition'. Humphrey saw her looking at that one. "I'm suposed to be getting the prototype next month some time" Humphrey said.

"Did you name it after me?" Kate asked.

"Actually, that's going to be a limited edition. They'll only make twenty five" Humphrey said. He logged on his computer, and pulled up a file called 'Koengisegg Kate Edition'. "Here's the offical design" Humphrey said as Kate looked at the giant fourty two inch computer screen. It was a very sleek looking golden tan car, matching the color of her fur, with a black stripe down the side, black front trunk, roof, engine cover, spoiler, and babges, excluding 'Kate Edition', as that was chrome. It had twenty two inch, twenty spoke black rims. He then opened the door on the program to show her the inside. It was mostly black, with stiching matching the paint. He closed the program. "Like it?"

"Love it" Kate said.

"Good, that's what my goal was" Humphrey said pulling up a internet page, and typed in 'Why does a female all of sudden sleep so much'.

**Like my new chapter size? What will Humphrey find on Google? Please review, I need to know how I am doing...**


	6. Chapter 6, lazy day, continued

**Sorry about not posting yesterday, FanFic locked me out aperently, for no reason I know.**

"Let's see. Pregnacy, pregnacy, pregnacy. This isn't helping" Humphreysaid, turning off the webpage. He got up and walked to Kate. "I don't think it's anything. Let's go eat. How about Wendy's?" Humphrey sugested.

"Sure" Kate said walking out of the room. Humphrey tossed her her car car keys.

"You drive. You gotta break in a car somehow" Humphrey said. Kate shook her head and tossed the keys to him.

"I don't feel like driving. I still feel tired, and anyway my wallet's over at my parents house" Kate said. Humphrey put the keys back on the keyring. He grabbed keys labled 'C7'. They had the Chevrolet badge on them. They locked the door and went into the garage. Kate walked to the Suburban. Humphrey walked past her. She was confused. "Where are you going?" Kate asked, now following him. He walked to the tarp and pulled it off the car.

"Here" He answered opening the passanger side door. Kate got in the Corvette. Humphrey walked to the driver side after closing the passanger door. He opened his door and got in, sticking the key into the ignition, turning it and started the massive engine. He shifted in first and causiously navagated around the very expensive car. "We gotta keep the fluids flowing" Humphrey said, turning at the stoplight. He entered the highway, and got up to about fifty MPH before pusing the pedal about halfway. The enging roared so loud, along with loads and loads of tire spin, most likely atrackting every cop in a one thousand mile radius. Kate grew a massive smile as Humphrey let go of the throttle. "That was only halfway, imagine full" Humphrey said.

"Why don't you do it?"

"It completely shreaded the tires. So much torque mixed with a extremly high top speed go through tires real quick. I went through seven pairs of rear tires in one day" Humphrey said. Kate all of sudden felt a wave of sleepiness wash over her.

"I'm starting to feel tired again" Kate said resting her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Are you taking any medications?" Humphrey asked. Kate shook her head. Them something that was completely obvious smacked Humphrey in the face. "When was the last time Garth and or Tony beat you?"

"The day before they went to prison"

"I think I know while your sleeping so much. Your body is attemping to relax and heal itself" Humphrey said. Kate shrugged."Well, go back to sleep. You probally need it" Humphrey said, then begining to rub her back, comfortably, her soon falling asleep on his shoulder. Soonly after, Humphrey arrived at Wendy's. He gently woke her up to ask her what she wanted, she told him and fell back asleep. Humphrey went through the driveway, and ordered at the ordering box. He pulled up to the window you pay at, and paid the cashier. The female cashier saw Kate sleeping on his shoulder.

"Aww, is she your girlfriend?" The cashier asked.

"Yes, she is" Humphrey answered. He pulled up to the window you get your food at, and got the food without disturbing Kate's sleep. He pulled onto the hihway and decided to go to Kate's house so she could visit her family. He turned on the radio, just a little, and it was playing 'Ass back Home'. He was soon almost at Kate's house, turning around the corner. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. He got the food and walked over to the passanger side,and picked up Kate in his arms. He walked up the driveway, up the steps, and rang the doorbell. Eve came and answered the door.

"Hey, Humphrey. Come in" Eve greeted, scotting over to the side to allow Humphrey to carry Kate in. Eve noticed Humphrey brought the Corvette. "Is that the Corvette?"

"It sure is" Humphrey said, placing Kate on the couch. "I needed something with a big trunk and the Suburban is getting to much attention" Eve closed the door and walked over to Humphrey and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. Repo men were coming on tuesday to take the cars and house. I don't know what we would do if you wern't here" Eve said, shortly after releasing Humphrey.

"Eve, if there is ever any problems, money or not, just give me a call. How much do you have in car payments? Did you sell Kate's old car?" Humphrey asked.

"No, I'm giving it to Lilly. I mean it's paid off and a 2010, so other that the driveshaft breaking, it's fine. My Cadillac EXT is a different story. I still have like five thousand on it, and Winston's truck still has like fifteen hundred left on it. The house has like fifty thousand on it" Eve answered with a sigh.

"How about I take the Cadillac out of the equasion? Will that help any?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, anything will help. Thank you so much again Humphrey. Are you sure your fine with it, though?"

"Yes, your like my family, and family helps out each other" Humphrey said, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled out fifty new hundred new bills. He handed them to Eve. "Anyways, you supported me until I was ten and got my first job" Humphrey said.

"Let me just go give this to Winston so I don't forget" Eve said walking to the office and handing the bills to him, then returned to Humphrey. It would be a pleasure for you to marry Kate. Have you planned any time that you will propose to her at all?" Eve asked.

"I was thinking, if it's still going smothly like I doubt it won't, about a month after school ends at the springs" Humphrey said. "Oh, and another thing. If you want to borow a car, just not the Corvette, just ask. It's not like they costed too much" Humphrey said. "The only one I paid a ton of money for was the Impala, because I had to fully rebuild it, get a 572, the list goes on and on. The Ferrari was discounted to twenty thousand, and I personally built the Corvette. Kate's car was the most money I've ever paid at once" Humphrey said.

"How much was it?"

"Two hundred sixty thousand" Humphrey answered.

"Alright, going to the bank. I'll be back" Winston said.

"Okay" Eve said kissing his cheek. "That's a lot"

"But it made her happy and she neeed a car, and why spend more money working up to your dream car?" Humphrey said, then his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it. "Excuse me" Humphrey said to Eve before answering it. "Hello, this is Humphrey. What? Scion? Your the ones that used my car design without permission! What do you mean what car? The FR-S. Well, in that case, I'm okay. Yeah, you can send the check to my house, send the FR-S to 53224 Jasper dr. Alright, all is forgiven, talk to you later" Humphrey said.

"Why are you delivering the car to my house?"

"You and Winston need a sports car, and it's free, so your getting a red one. End of story" Humphrey said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, Kate reajusting her head onto Humphrey's lap. Kate yawned. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty" Humphrey said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Humphrey grabbed the bag of food. "Hungry, it's almost diner time, so I guess this is lunner" Humphrey said as Kate chuckled. Kate walked over to the table with the bag of food to eat. She sat down and began eating.\

"Your dad's going to be here soon, with your sister. She was at the mall with friends" Eve said. Kate nodded. "And your sweet boyfriend got me a new car" Eve said.

"What did you get her?" Kate asked Humphrey.

"A Scion FR-S" Humphery said.

**A few moments later**

Winston walked in the house with Lilly following.

"Hi daddy" Kate said hugging her father.

"You decided to finally wake up?" Winston asked sarcastically. Kate released him and walked up and hugged her sister.

"Hey Lilly" Kate said releasing Kate.

"Hey Kate. Can I talk to you and Humphrey privately?" Lilly asked.

"Sure" They both said and followed Lilly into her room. She closed her door and locked it. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, it's complicated. I.. uh, did 'it' with Carson" Lilly said, clearly blushing through her white fur.

"What's wrong with that?" Kate asked.

"We wern't protected, and I dont think I'm ready to be prenant" Lilly said.

"Well, there's a fifty fifty chance that you would be. And anyways, I think you'd be a great mother" Humphrey said, kindly and suportively.

"You really think so?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you kind, loving, and caring. That's really all you need" Kate said.

"The only real way to know if you are, is your gonna wake up feeling sick within the week" Humphrey added.

"Thanks, you're the best, guys" Lilly said unlocking the door and exiting.

"Humphrey, I saw you brought the Vette. You think I can take a drive?" Winston asked.

"I don't know. It needs new rear tires and you have to be extremly gentle on the throttle. You can't go past halfway or you'll completely shred the tires" Humphrey said.

"It's okay, I was just asking. I got all the bills paid off and we have no Caddy bill anymore" Winston said. Humphrey turned to Kate.

"Let's go get some things for you" Humphrey said.

"Okay, all I need is my make up and clothes" Kate said walking to her room. They entered her room. Humphrey helped pack her stuff into two boxes. They walked in the living room, Humphrey carrying both boxes. "All right, me and Humphrey are going back to our house. Bye Mom, Bye Dad" Kate said hugging them both before following Humphrey to his car. Humphrey popped open the trunk, it being smaller than he remembered. He did manage to fit them both in and close the trunk. He opened thedoor for Kate, closed it and went over to his side and entered. He started it and shifted into reverse, and reversed out of the driveway. He shifted in first, and entered the highway heading towards his and Kate's house. They arived rather quickly, because it was hard for Humphrey to go at slow speeds. Humphrey pressed the garage opener and entered the garage, closing it behind him. He mauvered around the several thousand dolloars of cars. He stopped and turnned the vehical off and opened the door for Kate, and helped her up. He walked to the trunk, opened the door, and grabbed the boxes, closing the trunk before walking to the living room, joining Kate.

"I wish we didn't have to go to school" Kate said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the sevendy two inch Mitsubishi flat pannel TV. Humphrey joined her.

"Me neither, but were gonna have to. At least we'll only have one year of collage with schollarships to one of the best collages. Only a year, and we'll be valued real highly and live together" Humphrey said as Kate scooted over to Humphrey, their bodies now touching. They just watched TV for a little while. They looked at the clock to see it was almost nine. "Let's go to bed, we have to get up early" Humphrey said. Kate nodded and they both got up and walked upstairs. Kate changed to a gown she bought a little while. It was ver erotic to Humphrey. It was gloss black and extremly tight, as well as extremly short. Kate joined Humphrey into the bed. Kate was face to face with Humphrey.

"I love you" Humphrey said.

"I love you too" Kate said scooting down and burrying her head in his chest, quickly falling asleep. Humphrey smiled and kissed the top of her head then soon dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7, a strange monday

It was about six thirty in the morning when the alarm rang. Humphrey rolled over lazily and turned it off. A couple seconds later he opened his eyes and saw Kate fastly asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, causing her to smile. He got out of bed, changed into his favorate music writer's shirt, Deuce, and a pair of black baggy bants, since it was warmer today. He walked over to his bed and gently nuged Kate awake.

"Mmm, good morning" Kate said lazily, then shortly after opening her eyes.

"Good morning to you, love. You got about half an hour before we leave, so get dressed my beautiful wolf" Humphrey said, shortly giving her a kiss on the lips, causing her to smile as she got up off the bed. Humphrey walked towards the door. "I'll make you some coffee" He said walking out the door into the kitchen. He put fresh coffee grounds and water in then turned the maker on. He grabbed a Monster from the fridge and took a couple sips before he heard a door open. Kate came out wearing a beautiful candy blue dress with matching earings. "You look even more beautiful today. I bet you'll match your Maserati" Humphrey said meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. "You gotta show off to your friends" Humphrey said with a wink.

"I know. Jacelyn will be so freaking jealous" Kate said with a chuckle, as she poured some coffee.

"Alright, I'm going to grab a couple things upstairs" Humphrey said heading towards his and Kate's bedroom. He grabbed his Glock, his wallet, and phone, then walked downstairs to see Kate on the couch watching TV. He joined her. They were watching the news. Humphrey looked at the clock and saw it said seven. "Alright, I think it's time for us to leave" Humphrey said.

"I call driving!" Kate said. Humphrey chuckled and tossed her the keys

"It's your car, remember?" Humphrey asked sarcastically. Kate chuckled, and walked to the entrance to the garage, and entered, heading towards the blue car. Humphrey opened the door for her and walked over to the passanger side. Kate turned on and the stereo began playing 'Good Die Young' by D12. Humphrey turned it up about three quarters of the way up. Kate pressed the garage door opener and exited the garage, closing it behind her. She went past the green stoplight and entered the highway. They sped up to eighty miles per hour, and Kate began bobbing her head to the beat. They were almost at the school when the song changed to 'Love me' by Eminem, obie trice and 50 Cent. They pulled into the school parking lot, other wolves obviously hearing the subwoofer banging and the loud Italian V-8. Kate happened to pull into three empty spots, at an angle like it was a show car, like it was. She put it in park, and reved the engine getting other wolves attention, but only Kate's and Humphrey's friends coming over. They opened the lambo doors, turning off the car but leaving the stereo on.

"Where on earth did you get that, Kate?" Kate's friend, Lila asked.

"Humphrey got me it for my birthday"

"No way"

"Yes way" Kate replied. They looked at Humphrey and he nodded.

"I heard that Garth and Tony are gone. Does that mean you two are..." Jacylen asked.

"Yes, we are dating and I moved in with him" Kate said, kissing Humphrey on the lips to prove it. Everyone went 'Awww'. Humphrey sat on the hood of the carand Kate sat on his lap. The radio switched to 'The Devil's Den' by Skrillex, and some wolves began dancing.

"Your dress matches perfectly with the car" a teacher complimented as she walked by, clearly jealous. Kate quickly said thank you. The princeipal walked over, seeing the enormous crowd. He made his way through to see it was Humphrey and Kate, both strait A students, on the hood of a blue Maserati, kissing on the lips as 'Cracks (Flux pivilion remix)' was coming out of the speakers. The princeipal was stunned. How did two of his students get a two hundred sixty thousand dollar car, and why would they suddenly just fall in love. And how the hell they got that car. He couldn't get that out of his mind, as he knew Kate's parents couldn't afford it, and Humphrey, well, didn't have parents.

"Alright, everybody, please leave. I have to speak with these two wolves very quickly" He anouced as the wolves left. "Alright, I noticed the car, and from my understanding, you wouldn't be able to afford it. Is it stolen?"

"No! I make about two point nine million a year and you think that's not enough, just because I don't have parents? I bought it all cash for Kate here for her birthday" Humphrey said to the principal who seemed really disrespectful.

"I'm still not convinced. I'm calling Kate's mother" The pricipal said pulling out his phone and putting it to his ear. "Hello, this principal of Jasper high and I have a concern. I think your daughter stole a car, she said Humphrey bought it for her. He did? Yeah, it's blue. Well, I'm sorry to bother you. Bye" The principal said. "Alright, I owe you an apoligy Humphrey for being so disrespectful and I owe on to Kate for saying she stole a car. I'm sorry" Humphrey looked depressed and not impressed.

"Look what you did to Humphrey. He was in such a good mood before you came. He is still is sad about his parents then you haul off and critcise him. I think it's time for you to leave" Kate said, as the principal left. Kate looked at Humphrey and kissed his forehead. The principal returned. Humphrey now looked angry.

"Leave me alone or I'll sue you for harrasment" Humphrey said cold heartingly, as the principal quickly left, knowing that Humphrey ment buisness. Kate got up and turned off the radio, closing and locking both the lambo doors. Humphrey still had his head down.

"Come on Humphrey, I know your sad but we need to go to class" Kate said grabbing his paw as he stood up. They Entered the building, gathered their stuff, and headed to first period.

**Time skip: Before lunch**

"Where do you wanna go for luch?" Kate asked, walking down the hallway towards her car.

"I don't know. I'm just not hungry" Humphrey answered, opening the door to exit the school for Kate.

"Humphrey, I know your depressed but I'm pretty sure they would want you to move on" Kate said.

"I know, but the only thing is they were killed on my seventh birthday, as they were cutting the cake" Humphrey said, sadly. Kate quickly understood why he was so depressed.

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I think I would know what it what be like" Kate said, rubbing his back. They got to the car, and Humphrey opened the driver door for Kate. He swung it down and entered the passanger side. She started the car and turned on his favorate song. It was 'Walk alone' by Deuce. She turned it up all the way. The sub was depratle trying to destroy the trunk and the highs were just dying to make you deaf. Kate drove off and sped away towards Subway. After the song ended, 'Now you see my Life' turned on, really beating the hell out of the subwoofer. Kate pulled in the Subway parking lot and got some food, then re entered the car to see Humphrey switching the song to 'Fracture' by Ready the Messenger **(Just to let you know, I know the lead singer of that band and rode a motorcycle with him at one of my uncles superbike races. I know you probally don't care, but if you do, there)**. Kate suprisingly liked that song, as she pulled away. The song eventually ended and played another song off the album, 'Esoteric' to be exact. Then they arrived at the school parking lot to see a 2005 Cadillac Escalade and Hutch and two other female wolves coming out of it, and Hutch buttoning up his pants as he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8, a even stranger afternoon

Kate drove past them nervously.

"Don't worry, if they touch me, their gonna get it"Humphrey said as Kate pulled up in the same three spots at the same angle as she was earlier. She turned off the car and opened her door as Humphrey got out. Humphrey sighed and began walking up the steps with Kate. Hutch was following Humphrey and Humphrey was acting like he was unaware. Hutch threw a punch towards the back of Humphrey's head, but it stopped in midair. Hutch was amzed to see Humphrey catch his fist. Humphrey twisted Hutch's arm until he heard a snap. Hutch fell to the ground and Humphrey pulled out his Glock and turned off the saftey. Hutch had a face begging Humphrey not to. "Take that as a warning. Tell everybody who did this, and also tell them I'll shoot their ass if you try it on me or Kate again" Humphrey said, putting his Glock back on saftey and in his pocket. He grabbed back onto Kate's paw, taking her back in the building.

They were greeted by the principal. "What did you do to that other student?" He asked.

"Protected myself and others. You got a problem with that?" Humphrey asked.

"Can I search your pockets?" The principal asked.

"Sure, but if anythings missing, it's you that's going to jail" Humphrey said. Kate had a worried face. What if they found the gun? Humphrey showed her a face that told her to calm down. The principal searched him and only found thirteen cents, his wallet, and phone. Kate had a confused but relived look. "Can I have my stuff back?" Humphrey asked. The principal Gave him his stuff back. He and Kate began walking back.

"Wher'd you put it?" Kate whispered.

"Secret compatrment" Humphrey whispered back. they went back to class.

**Right after final bell**

They were walking to the hallway when the principal suddenly got close to Kate with his hand and Humphrey spun around and grabbed his hand and twisted it slightly, not knowing it was the principal. He yelped in pain before Humphrey let go.

"What the hell do you want now?" Humphrey asked rudely.

"To speak with Kate, alone" The principal said.

"No, you'll talk to her right here. You've been acting suspicious all day" Humphrey asked. Something weird hit his nose. He sniffed. "Do I smell a blunt coming from you?" Humphrey asked.

"How did yo- I mean, no" He answered.

"That's it. I'm calling the police before you try to rape me or something" Humphrey said as he pulled out his phone. The principal grabbed at Kate, but ended up with a fist in the face, shocking every wolf in the building. "Hello, This is Humphrey. I'm at Jasper High and I have a wolf with suspion of drugs, harrasment, and posible attemped rape. Yes, I have him right here. Okay, I'll see them in about two minutes. Thank you" Humphrey said to the police operator. The police showed up, and found Humphrey.

"Is this the wolf you called about?" The female officer asked.

"Yes" Humphrey answered. They did a few tests, and found traces of marajana and alcohal.

"Here's a summery of what you are being charged for. Harrasment, drug and alcohal use, and attempted rape" The male officer said handcuffing him. He read him his rights while walking him to the police cruiser. Humphrey and Kate walked to their car.

"Thank you, Humphrey. I love you" Kate said.

"I love you too, and it's only my job to protect you" Humphrey said opening the driver side door for Kate, then walking to the other side and getting in as Kate started her car. the radio began playing 'Alkohalik' by Xzibit. "Did I ever mention I got the brand new Kawasaki Ninja?" Humphrey asked.

"No, but I love motorcycles" Kate said setting the cruise control. "Changing the subject, Do you think Lilly will be prenant?"

"I don't know, probally not since that was here first, but you never know. Was she sick this morning?"

"No, she seemed fine" Kate answered leaving the highway, on the street that their new house was on. Kate's phone rang. "Can you answer that?" Kate asked as Humphrey turned the radio down and answered the phone. "Hello? Yes I will" Humphrey said switching the phone to speaker.

"Hey, Kate? Guess what I'm doing?" Eve yelled over tire squeal.

"Driving a car?"

"No, sitting in the passanger seat while Winston's doing donuts in the Wal-Mart parking lot in the car Humphrey got me. Thanks so much Humphrey" Eve yelled as Kate pulled into Humphrey garage.

"Your welcome. Me and Kate will be there soon, bye" Humphrey said hanging up the phone and giving it to Kate. He exited the car and opened the door for Kate. "Follow me" Humphrey said opening a miniture garage door revealing two motorcycle and a Kawasaki Tyrex. He tossed Kate a helmet and put his on. He got on a green 2013 Kawasaki Ninja with a huge turbo hanging out the bottom. Kate got on with him as he started it, it making a higher pitch growl. She grabbed his hips. Humphrey drove out the garage, closing it behind him. He stopped in the driveway. "Hold on tight. Were gonna do some wheelies, stoppies and endos" Humphrey said as Kate nodded, clutching him in a death grip. He turned on his aftermarket stereo, and turned it up all the way, it playing 'Outta Control'. He turned onto the highway and started a wheelie, Kate growing a giant smile. He did a wheelie at eighty miles per hour for about two miles. He went back into normal stance and twisted the throttle a lot, causing it to rapidly accelerate, flying past cars like they were nothing. He slowed down and went on the Walmart exit, inded seeing a Red Scion. He pulled in the parking lot and stopied right next to the now stopped Scion with two wolves exiting. Humphrey put his kickstand down and he and Kate took off their helments. Humphrey turned down the radio.

"This car is so fun" Winston said

"This motorcycle's fun too!" Kate said, it still running.

"That would explain why you came here so quickly" Eve said.

"Our principal got arrested" Kate said.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"Attempted rape on me, smoking weed, alcohal, and harrasment" Kate answered. "But Humphrey saved me" Kate said. Humphrey leaned on the motorcycle as Kate sat on his leg.

"Do you know how fast that thing is?" Winston asked.

"On a empty freeway at night with brand new tires, I went two hundred ninty seven"

"Damn!" Winston and Eve exclaimed. "Is that turbo stock?" Winston asked.

"Well, it's from the factory. It puts a big kick at about twenty five hundred rpm" Humphrey said. "It's got a drift tire on the back" Humphrey said. "Kate, could you get off? I'm gonna show you some nice stunts" Humphrey explained. Kate did so as Humphrey put on his hement, turned up the radio that was playing 'No Hands', and kicked up the kickstand, reving the engine. He drove off, wheelieing towards a pole, and grabbing onto it with his left paw, and spinning around it. He let go, and stood on the rear panel, rapidly spinning, then jumping to the front wheel and doing the same. He did an endo towards them, then suddenly jumped in the air, spun to the oppisite direction, and landed on the rear wheel, and wheelieing quickly, then suddenly stopping in a stopie. he put it to about five miles per hour, heading towards them, then standing on the seat and back flipping before stooping right in front of them in a stopie, accelerating in the stoppie, and doing a burn out before doing a three sixty and putting the kickstand down. They started clapping along with a giant crowd. Kate ran up to him as he took off his hement, jumping into his arms.

"You won't believe how long it took to master that. I started when I was six" Humphrey said, sitting sideways on the motorcycle, panting with Kate in his lap.

"I got the whole thing on video" Eve said. It was dark outside.

"Cool, It's getting dark. Race you on the freeway" Humphrey said giving Kate her helment then putting his on, him now sitting on the motorcycle with Kate's arms on his waist.

"Deal" Winston said, them both jumping in the car. They both entered the freeway, which was suprisingly almost empty. Humphrey turned his brights on, turning the stereo up all the way, it playing 'Steady Mobbin''. Winston counted down from three, and Humphrey blasted off in a wheelie, him maniging to difficultly shift, and cruised at one hundred sixty two, the Scion just a little red dot. He returned to normal stance, and slowing down to let the Scion catch up.


	9. Chapter 9, a good night

"I win" Humphrey said before twisting the throttle as far as he could, and shifted, hitting the 'turbo boost' button, almost litterly flying away. Kate's heatbeat radidly accelerated and everything started to look like a blur. She looked down at the speedo and saw it said two hundred fifty seven and slowly rising. Then it started slowing down, and everything became less blurry for Kate, as they turned off the freeway. Humphrey shortly reaced his and Kate's house and pulled into the garage, then smaller garage, parking, putting the kickstand down, and turned it off. He took off his helment, as Kate did.

"How did it feel being the fastest female wolf on this planet?" Humphrey asked.

"Heart racing and scary" Kate said, with a big smile plastered on her face. Humphrey chucled and opened the house door for Kate. "How fast did we go before you slowed down?" Kate asked.

"My helment speedo said two hundred seventy the last time I looked at it. When your driving anywhere near that fast, it has to be only you and the road with no distractions" Humphrey explained. Kate nodded.

"How did you see? All I saw was blurs" Kate asked.

"You watch the lines and stay as centered as possible. If you looked up to far, you would see that. Don't tell any of your cop friends we did that" Humphrey said with a chuckle. They sat down on the couch together. "The faster you go, the easier it is to stay strait"

"Do you think I can ride the motorcycle?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. That's a one of a kind fifty grand suicide mission. Do you even have a motorcycle lisence?" Humphrey asked.

"No, I was just asking. I know you don't want me to get hurt" Kate said, getting up and walking up the stairs to the bedroom, Humphrey following. They walked outside and sat on the balcony couch, looking at the beautiful lights and scenery.

"Your right. I can replace the motorcycle, but I can't replace you. If you ever leave me, I will have no reason to live. You, honestly, are the only one who kept me from killing myself. I litterly have no family, not many friends. But I have you. That makes up all of it. I don't care if someone takes our cars away and our house, put just as long as I have you, and your happy, that's all I needed. I love you" Humphrey said, lovingly and honestly. Kate had tears in her eyes.

"That was the nicest I've ever heard. I love you, too" She said, giving him a breif kiss before him getting up.

"I gotta go get the mail" Humphrey said, as Kate also got up. He walked to the edge of the balcony, and jumped off, leaving Kate in shock. She quickly looked down to see him finishing his third backflip then land on his rear paws, walking towards the mailbox. He grabbed two envelopes, and walked back through the house to meet Kate on the balcony. He sat beside her, their bodies touching. He opened up and envelope, and pulled out a check. Kate saw the total and gasped. One hundred fifty thosand dollars. He opened the seconed envelope, it saying seventy eight thosand dollars. He put them in his pocket. "Getting my paycheck is always a good day" Humphrey said, wrapping his arm around Kate. "But that's never as good as even one day with you" Humphrey said, kissing her cheek. She smiled. They smiled and went back inside, and Kate was the first to say something.

"We need to take a shower or something. Were dirty" Kate said with a wink. She walked in, and saw the shower. There was a screen in it. No nobs. Humphrey walked up behind her.

"Touch the screen" Kate did so. It turned the screen to the shower menu. She pressed the 'on' icon, causing water to begin raining from the ceiling of the shower. They both took off their clothes, and entered the shower. The shower was at the perfect tempiture. Humphrey touched a button on the screen, and jets started spraying from the sides. Humphrey looked at Kate, his first time actually looking at her fully nude. She had a very fit and slender body, it perking out slightly more on her upper chest. Her fur looked like it was made of the finest gold, and she looked like a goddess to him. Kate looked at Humphrey. He was fit and muscular, his gray fur now shining like it was made of silver, making him look like the first wolf that walked on earth. Humphrey grabbed a bar of soap, and started washing Kate. He started washing her neck, then licked it all off, Kate moaning at the feeling. He then started washing her arms, massaging her arms, to soak the soap thourly through her fur, to her undercoat. She was moaning at a medium tone, Humphrey being able to tell she was liking it. Humphrey finished washing her arms and moved to her shoulders, squeezing them to massage the soap into them. He moved down to her slender sides, and rubbing them, her moaning was increasing. He started rubbing soap all of her chest, massaging it into her fur, getting almost all the dirt out. He washed her back, which was rather quick. He moved down lower, making sure not to get soap into 'her'. He finished her legs, him getting what he could, and Kate getting what he couldn't, like his back. They got out, and got a towl for each other. They got dressed, and went to their bed. Kate cuddled into Humphrey's chest, smelling his newly scented fur.

"I love you, Kate. And your newly scented fur" Humphrey said.

"Me too. I love you" Kate said before they both drifted off into a deep sleep


	10. Chapter 10, explaination of history

**Time skip: Last day/ Graduation**

Humphrey abrumperently woke up, before the alarm rang. He had the most horrible nightmare. Him suddenly waking up and gasping was enough to wake Kate up, as she looked at him, and he was panting and looked like he saw the most horrible thing ever.

"Humphrey, love, what's wrong?" Snuggling more in his chest.

"I had a nightmare. Garth broke out of prison, and came and raped you, stabbed me, then shot you repeadivly" Humphrey explained, obviously frightened.

"It's okay. Just forget about it. today is our last day at this school. Think of today as a hap-" the alarm interupted her. Humphrey turned it off.

"I know it was only a nightmare, but that scared me to death. It seemed so real" Humphrey said, getting out of bed, Kate following. Since the principal was arrested, things in school were out of wack. They forgot almost all the graduation stuff, excluding the grabuation hats. Humphrey bought Kate something special for grauation. He was reaching for the bag, under the bed. "Kate, I got you something special for graduation" Humphrey said, handing her the bag. She reached for the touch screen remote, and turned on the lights to see what it was. She opened the bag, and pulled out the blue tissue paper, then finally pulling out the item, and lying it on the bed. She was amazed. It was a matte pink, ultra tight and long looking. But that's not what caught her eye. It was the golden outling of her face on the upper right corner, with real diamonds looking they exploded, comlimenting the beauty of her face.

"It's beautiful, Humphrey. I'll go put it on now. Look on my side of the closet, I got you something, also" Kate said, walking into the bathroom. Humphrey opened the closet door, and saw a box. He brought it on his bed, then opened it. It looked like an orinary suit, but then Humphrey opened up the jacket to reveal the real beauty. There was a silver plated image. It was a oldschool looking cross with words in it. The words said' Loving, caring, loyal, surviving, best wolf in the world'. Humphrey smiled and put on the slacks over his boxers. He put on a white Nike undershirt, and that's when Kate walked in. She saw the undershirt, pressing tightly against his body, defining every cure of his muscles. This made her pur, then she stopped when he put on the custom shirt, along with the outer jacket. Humphrey then noticed Kate and made a sexy growl.

"You look even more beautiful, something I thought was impossible" Humphrey said, walking over to kiss her on the lips, but she moved his heat to her forehead.

"I just put on lipstick, silly. You look even more sexy in that suit" Kate said with a slight pur. "Something even I couldn't imagine" Kate said. "Let's get their in style, how about you drive me in your Ferrari?" Kate asked.

"Anything for my true love. Want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm still full from that resteraunt you took me to last night"

"Then let's get going" Humphrey said putting a smaller Colt 1911 in his pocket, along with his phone, and wallet. Kate grabbed the matching purse and place her phone and wallet inside it. They both walked downstairs, towards the garage, Humphrey grabbing keys as they entered the garage, also hitting the garage door opener. He swung up the vertical door in his red convertable Ferrari 458 Italia. She got in, and he closed the door. He got in his side, starting it then pressing a button, the top dissapering. He exited the garage, closing it behind him. He entered the freeway, letting the Ferrari come out of it hiding spot. How he did that, was he floored it. He slowed down to the speed limit, going towards the exit to Jasper High. He entered the parking lot. Apperently everyone heard the Italian V-12 because every wolf looked at the couple, and their jaws dropped. He parked backwards, at an angle, taking two spots. He got out, and walked over to Kate's side, swinging her vertical door, and taking her paw as she got up. He closed the top of the Ferrari, locking it in the process. He and Kate went up the stairs, almost every wolf looking at the beautiful couple make their way to the school. The new principal, another male named Roy, was even amazed to see them arive in clothes that probally costed probally a couple thousand. Even more amazed to see them walking away from a new Ferrari.

"Hello, I'm pretty sure you know I'm the new principal. I'm trying to learn all the graduates names, so..."

"I'm Humphrey and this is my girlfriend, Kate" Humphrey said shaking the wolf's paws.

"I saw the car you arrived in. Are your parents rich, or did they rent it?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard. My parents were killed in a drive by shooting back when I was seven, and all the rest of my family were dead before them. I bought that car, paid cash upfront. I design and engineer cars for GM, Ferrari, Scion, Lotus, and Koengingsegg" Humphrey said. "Her car costed more than that. I've known Kate and her parents since when I remember, we just grew together, I guess" Humphrey said, leaving the principal in shock.

"It's true. He donates money to charites, and keeps some, but not much" Kate said. "That's not all the cars he has, either. He gave my parents a car, his friends, Humphrey is pretty much the nicest wolf you ever known. Just don't get to his bad spot" Kate said with a wink. The principal got out of his shock.

"You sound like a great wolf, both of you. And I saw that four names were writen down with the best grades for the graduates, and you two are in it. Pleasure meeting you. I'm sorry about your family, though" He said.

"It's okay" Humphrey said, heading towards the autotorium, with Kate. They entered it, and got seats in the middle of the back row. The bell rang, and wolves filled with wolves

SKIPPING OTHER WOLVES AWARDS, TOWARDS THE END

"Kate Aaorn, please come to the stage" Kate came to the stage. The princial gave her the palque. "This wolf is in a two way tie for best grades out of all students. Humphrey Weathers, please come to the stage" He did so, and recived a plaque, also. "These two wolves are the highest acheving wolves in our district, beating the record, set seven years ago. Congradulations, This concludes the graduation ceremony, you are all dismised for the summer"

Humphrey and Kate walked down the hallway, exited the building. Humphrey pulled out his keys, and pressed twobuttons. The car started, unlocked, and the top fell down. Humphrey opened the vertical door for Kate, and closed it after she entered. He litterally jumped in, and shifted into gear. He pressed the traction control button, to turn it off, and chirped all four tires, due to the all wheel drive system. Humphrey happened to be at the stoplight to enter the freeway the same time Carson and Lilly were next to them. Lilly rolled down her window.

"Let's race!" Kate exclaimed, and Humphrey reved the engine, getting a reply from Carson. The light turned green, the Ferrari chirped all the tires, as the Cadillac chirped it's rear tires. They flew off, the Cadillac slightly ahead, then the V-12 got into higher revolutions, it being able to control them to be put on the ground, as fast and efficiant as possible, it now getting ahead. Humphrey slowed down because he won. He and Kate started playing music. It was 'Thugish Rugish Bone'. They arrived at their house. Humphrey pulled in the garage, them both getting out and into the house. Humphrey walked over to his stereo and turned on 'Rock bottom' by Eminem.

"Ah, I like Slim Shady" Kate said. Humphrey turned it on to the balcony too.

"Let's go sit on the balcony" Humphrey said, picking her up and carring her up the stairs, and setting her down on the balcony couch, it playing the same song as inside. "There's a hot tub right there" Humphrey said, pointing towards the floor. He flipped a switch, and a section in the floor turned into a hot tub. Kate shook her head.

"Let's go to my parents house. I'll drive my car" Kate said. Humphrey nodded and flipped the switch, then following Kate to her car. They got in, and Kate started it. The stereo began playing 'Good Die Young' by D12. Humphrey remembered something.

"Kate, do you mind if I drive? This was part of my nightmare. This song was playing, you drove to your parents house, then 'that' happened" Humphrey said. Kate quickly switcheddd, sensing that Humphrey's nightmare may actually be the future. Humphrey drove off, closing the garage door behind him. He entered the freeway. After a few minutes, they felt like something bad was going to happen. Humphrey made sure the traction control was on. Out of nowhere, a giant car sized crate fell almost infront of them. Humphrey was quick to react, him slamming all the way on the Bremo brakes, gratefull he had them, and swerved, completely stopped milimeters away from crashing into the crate. Both their hearts were racing.

"Good thing I paid the extra twenty thousand for the brakes and traction control" Humphrey said, as Kate chuckled. They reversed, and went around it. They arrived at Kate's parents house. They got out and Humphrey opened the door. It looked like no one was there. Kate whispered in his ear.

"Happy late Birthday" Then wolves poped out of nowhere. "Happy Late Birthday!" they all exclaimed.

"Gee, I almost die then everybody throws me a party. This day can't get any stranger" Humphrey comented as wolves began to laugh.

"How?" Eve asked.

"A crate the size of a car came out of nowhere, and let's just say I'm greatful I wasn't driving Kate's old car" Humphrey said and the three shared a light chuckle. "I can't believe you all did this"

"Well, you deserve it. You haven't had one for twelve years" Lilly said, Humphrey hugging her.

"This is all really nice, but I didn't celebrate my birthday for a reason. It brought back too many bad memories" Humphrey said with a small tear in his eye. "It makes me remember what happened to my parents. If they didn't sacrafice their bodies for me, they would still be alive. I just really miss them. And my sister" Humphrey said.

"You had a sister?" Kate asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, her name was Hailey, she was my younger twin. She was playing in the front yard. She had no chance. I would do almost anything to see anyone of them again. You should be very greatful to have a nice big family. Mine was just me and my sister, my grandparents were drug attick snitches, my cousin died on too many shrooms, and my parents were burned and the only good in my whole family. Wolves are after me, so that's why I'm alway's heavily armed. I've had a rough and long roller coaster of life. Always keep your friends closer" Humphrey explained, evident pain in his voice.

"But your enemies closer?" Mooch asked.

"No, if I did that, I would be dead" Humphrey said, in the same tone as some wolves began to laugh. "That wasn't ment to be funny" Humphrey said, as they quickly apoligized. "There's a lot more to the story, but I'd rather not explain it, as there's a lot of drugs, blood and gore, and demon worshiping family" Humphrey said.

"Can you explain it? I'm pretty sure we haven't heard a real life story probally ever" Salty asked.

"Sure. It all started in the Weathers first generation. The Weathers are conected to the leader of the mob, orgianally the Devil worshipping side, the killers. and dropped out, getting lots of bad news. He had six children, only two lived. The others were killed by hit men. Then they did lots of shooting, drugs, and crimes. They've raped several wolves, killing them after with a shot through the lungs, a very long and pain ful death, then they had my grandad. He was hired to kill many wolves, deal crack and meth, and snitch out wolves. He meet my grandmother, then they had three kids. After a misshap on dealing some bad meth, they killed the two, leaving my Dad. He was taugh to stop this endless cycle. Worship Crist, not Lucifer. Don't fall for drugs. Don't take jobs as hitmen, don't snitch. Don't accept being related to his father. He followed his dad's beliefs. He met my mother at a church. They married. They had two pups. Me and my sister. On my seventh birthday, a group of wolves, including Tony and Garth, found out that my parents had children and were related to my grandad, who snitched out their leader. They followed their leaders request, kill the family of the snitchers. They followed out, not realizing that they didn't get me. Recently, they finally found out that one of the Weathers is still alive. I followed my dads dream. All tension to be released on the devil side of the mob. Seventeen of the wolves who got snitched are looking for me. Ten are in prision for life. Seven are still on the lose. I'm following the Mob side of their wish to my family. 'Al tha snitch and thou bad doing, be put to rest, shall cause enimies to be six feet under. Hell hath no fury at all'. I've killed all my demons, gaining only angels. My mom told me 'Be silent, thou accursed wolf, Consume within thysel with thine own rage. Not causeless is this journey to the abyss'. it means to be silent, not showing off or famous, kill your demons, stop this crime life to the death. That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm a silent millionare. I can't let certain wolves know. I and almost all of you will end up dead. I'm the only left of the original mobsters, on a mission to stop the others, and end on a good name for the Weathers. That's all I know that has been proven through jornals and diaries." Humphrey said. He looked at everyone. Looks of sadness and shock were on their faces.

"Your family is a long and confussing generation. I.. just can't imagine what you have gone through. From devil worshippers, to you, the best wolf in the world, is amazing. I've known you, but I never knew what you and your family went through" Winston said, whipping tears.

"That's just all the things proven real. There is legands, that my generation hasn't proven real, which means it isn't fake either. Nothing discusted in this room leaves it, or I may have to do a hit job" Humphrey said, pulling out and cocking his Colt 1911, showing he was serious. All the wolves in the room nodded. "And don't try looking up more, because there is none" Humphrey said.


	11. Chapter 11, 17 Red Bullets

"I hope you don't hate me and think bad of me" Humphrey said, looking down.

"We don't, or at least I don't. Your family's history doesn't matter. It's what you do now that maters now. How can we criticise the school's smartest student?" Kate asked, giving him a kiss on the check after saying that.

"And that's why I love you" Humphrey whispered in her ear, making her smile.

"Well, let's all have cake. I hope it will keep your mind off of things" Eve said. Eve gave everybody a piece of cake, and everyone ate it.

"Humphrey, I have a Hyabusa out back that still runs. I would like if you can show everybody you stunts" Winston said. Humphrey nodded and followed Winston to his shed. There lied a gloss black Suzuki with lime green rims, and a speaker system. Humphrey got on it, put on the helment Winston gave him, and started it. He drove it to the front, and reved the engine, gaining everybody's attention. Everyone gathered in the front yard. Humphrey plugged his phone in and scrolled through his songs. He stopped and clicked on 'First of the Year (Equinox)' by Skrillex. He shifted in first, Did tons of spins on wheelies, then all the fun began on the drop. He quickly acclerated, and started an endo. He stopped in front of the crowd, and began spinning. He made his way on his front wheel to a baskeball hoop. He jumped to his back wheel and reached his paw onto it and spun, then started to do and endo around it. He let go and did a stoppie right in front of the crowd, and jumpped off the bike and did a front flip, landing on the bike returning it to normal stance. He wheelied down a while down the streets, then came back endoing with the rear wheel spinnig rapidly in second gear. He turned into a normal stance, rear wheel trying to find traction, and three sixtied before stopping and the song ending in perfect sync. Everybody been clapping. He took off his helment, and put his kickstand down, unpluging his phone.

"We got you a really nice present. Every single one of us chipped in. So, here it is" Winston said as a midnight black Chevy truck stopped in front of him. A wolf stepped out and got in the crowd. "That's a 2003 Chevrolet Silverado SS extended cab, all wheel drive limited edition six point two liter Corvette engine. This is unused, came from one of the factories show rooms" Winston explained..

"We thought you needed a truck so you got the fastest that we could buy, knowing you like fast things" Eve said.

"I might need a bigger garage, because in half an hour, I get the worlds fastest production car, in a limited edition that I designed. Koengisegg Agera R Kate Edition" Humphrey said. "Thank you all for the party and the present. I still can't believe you through me a party. I getter get going. Bye" Humphrey said. "Wanna race, Kate? American V-8 versus Italian V-8?" Humphrey asked.

"Who would I be to decline a race?" Kate said jumping in her car, and Humphrey getting in his. They lined up, and one of Kate's friends got in the middle to call when the race started. Left arm, right arm. Then they flew down and two same but very different engines roared. The truck waisted no time spinning, as it's job was to win. Kate put hers on launch control, it still chirping the tires, but even that wouldn't help. The truck was way ahead. "I'm losing to something you pull cargo with!" Kate exclaimed, attempting to catch up. But that american V-8 was too much. The truck obviously won. He slowed down so Kate could catch up with him. On the aftermarket radio, it began playing 'Just Like You'. This song almost instantly reminded him of his past. He turned it up almost all the way. The dual ten inch Kicker subwoofers were pounding the rear seat, attemting to blow it out of the cab. Humphrey looked over towards the passanger side, imagining his dad sitting their cheering him on. He started to tear up. He and both his parents got into fights, but after they left, he realized it was normal, and he wished he spent more time with them. He looked in front of himself, desperatly trying to forget it, but he just couldn't. He hit his parents, they hit him. It was just normal. Humphrey then realized something. He floored it, heading as quickly as he could to his house. He was there shortly, drifting into his garage. He put it and park and flew into his house. Kate was suprised, why would he do that? She got out of her car, following his scent.

She found him in the office, climbing into the small crawlspace between floors. He pulled out a box, then walked by Kate to the dining room table. He went into the kitchen and grabbed things, and broght them to the table. He pulled out a countained of seventeen red bullets. Wait, bullets aren't red. So, are those the ones Kate thinks they are? Humphrey put on fingerprint proof gloves, and opened the container, pouring the chemicals from the kitchen. He got some finger print tracing paper, and pulled out a bullet. Kate saw why he poured the chemical, as fingerprint appered on each and every one of the bullets, Humphrey rolling each fingerprint on the paper.

"This is all I need to convict every single one of the wolves that killed my family. Let's go to the police station to get these identified. Let's take my new truck" Humphrey said packing all the stuff in the box, and running out the door to the truck with Kate in tow.

"What about your car your getting. It's gonna be here in twenty five minutes"

"I only need twenty four" Humphrey said jumping in the truck, Kate copying. He swerved around Kate's car and drove as quickly as possible to the police station. He screached to a hault into a vistitor parking spot. He and Kate jumped out, Humphrey carrying the box of things. He entered and placed the box on the counter. "I need all these identifed. These are all the fingerprints of the murderers of my parents, the Weathers" Humphrey explained as the receptionist brought them to the identifacation system. About ten minutes later, she came back.

"Ten of these wolves are in prison for life, the other seven are on are most wanted list. We have been serching for the fingerprints of these wolves to properly identify these wolves. Thank you so much. We will add three counts of murder, and attemted murder, since you have the evidence that the blood on the bullets is identified as the Weathers, and the only living wolf, Humphrey. Can that be you?"

"Yes, I am Humphrey Weathers, the bullets came from here" Humphrey said pulling his shirt and jacket down, to reveal the spots wher there was no fur. "I have to leave. I can also give you their car liscene plates, too. They all have the OnStar tracking, and their all Black 2011 Cadillac Escalade ESV, with all the same plates. The plate is FFW 313" Humphrey said. The recptionist looked them up.

"Their all heading towards Jasper National Bank. All units, head to Jasper National bank. Possible incoming robbery, three black new Escalades, having the seven most wanted wolves on alert, most likely heavily armed. I repeat, all units" The receptionist said to a microphone. "Thank you so much, Humphrey. There is a one hundred thousand dollar rewards for each of those criminals, you are getting a seven hundred thousand dollar reward for tracking those criminals" The receptioist said. She pulled out seven checks and signed them, and handed them to him.

"I'll take these under one circumstance" Humphrey said.

"And what would that be?"

"I get to meet everyone of the police wolves that caught them and give them a share" Humphrey said. "And I get to exicute at least one of the criminals. Parker" Humphrey said. "He was the driver. I saw him. It's now personal" Humphrey said darkly, his eyes turning a red on the tops.

"I can do the first thing, but I'll have to get permission to see if you can"

"Heres my number. I have to go get a car at my house" Humphrey said picking up the check, walking to his car with Kate. They entered the car, that was still running. Humphrey headed home.

"Humphrey, you got seven hundred grand and a new car. How can life get any better for you?" Kate asked.

"No, I'll have two hundred grand and you get a new car" Humphrey said. Kate looked stunned. "And you will only drive that car on special ocasions" Humphrey corrected.

"Really?" Kate asked. Humphrey nodded. "You are living your fathers and mothers dream. Your such a caring wolf. You put others before you. That's why I fell in love with you" Kate whispered in his ear. They arrived home shortly. Humphrey arrived just before the delivery truck did.

"Told you" Humphrey said with a wink. Kate chuckled, exiting the truck. The delivery truck opened the rear door, revealing the car. Kate was stunned when she saw it get on the lowereing deck. It looked sharp. It looked amazing. It also looked like the sleekest car in the world. It hit the ground and the delivery guy pushed it in the driveway.

"Humphrey, here you go" The delivery wolf said, then left quickly.


	12. Chapter 12, A 3 hour drive is worth it

"I love it" Kate said. Humphrey started it up and put it in the garage, next to his Corvette. He walked up to her, she was leaning on his Impala, looking like she was in deep thought.

"Hey, Kate. It's only one, want to go to the springs? We haven't done that in a while" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded her head. Humphrey leaned on the hood beside her. "Is anything wrong?" Humphrey asked. Kate loved him. He talks so comfortablely, and he allways put others in front of him, no matter who they are. He's even saved Garth from falling down a cliff last year.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about what you've been through and how you coped with it, and stayed in a happy mood most of the time" Kate responded. Humphrey put his arm around her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me. That's my problems. You have other stuff to deal with. Like getting your beautiful self changed so we can go to the springs" Humphrey said, making Kate chuckle.

"I love you" Kate said, getting off the hood and heading towards the door.

"I love you, too" Humphrey said following her, but heading towards the second bathroom to grab towels. He did so and walked to the back of his Impala, seeing there was just enogh room between the airtands and subwoofers to fit the towels. He walked back to the house, to see Kate walking downstairs in a lustful black bikini. Humphrey made a sexy growl, her blushing in response. "Let's get going" He took her paw and walked to the Impala, opening and closing the door for her before getting in himself. He turned on the car and plugged his phone in the stereo. "I found this awesome dubstep song. it's called 'Big Boss'"

He turnedon the stereo to full, and the first verse began playing as he left the garage. After accelerating from the stoplight, the drop started. Humphrey was driving slow and began hitting switches, making the front end bounce on it's airbag suspention. He stopped hitting switches and sped off. In no time, they arrived at the springs. Humphrey turned down the gravel road, picking up the car on it's airbag suspention. He parked it and got out, taking off his shirt and emptying his pockets, before running over and opening the door for Kate, the stereo now playing 'Reptile's theme'. Humphrey dived in, Kate copying Humphrey. They began playfully splashing, and just having fun. After about an hour, they wrapped themselves in towels.

"I wish we can go relax on the beach" Kate said, closing her door as Humphrey did his.

"Want to?" He asked.

"I don't know"

"I can get us to the beach with a five star hotel in about three hours" Humphrey reassured.

"Okay, let's go get some things while I call my parents" Kate said as Humphrey turned around and entered thee country road. Humphrey dropped the car to its lowest setting. "Hi, mom. Humphrey and I want to go to the beach. Can we? Thanks mom, I'll see you when we come back. Bye" Kate said, then hanging up. "We got a go" Kate said. Humphrey arrived at his house in a short time. They got out, and entered the house. Humphrey picked up a trapizoid shaped box with a Ferrari logo on it.

"Pack it in this box" he said handing the box to Kate. Kate took the box and went upstairs. Humphrey grabbed another box and followed Kate upstairs into their room. They both packed, and stayed in their swiming clothes.

"I'm guessing by the lugauge were taking the Ferrari?" Kate asked.

"Yep" Humphrey said, walking into the garage, with Kate following. He walked to the Ferrari 458 Italia AWD Convertable, and pressed a button on the remote, opening the front trunk. He backed both boxes, them specially designed to fit perfectly. He closed the trunk, and opened Kate's vertical door. She got in, and he closed it in a hopped inside, then starting it and pulling out of the garage closing the door behind him. He turned on the American Capitalist album and began playing 'The Tragic Truth'. He shot past almost every car on the freeway, going almost one hundred fifty. He paused the song and pulled out his phone, dialing 37 then putting it to his ear.

"Hey Ian, I need the best hotel with the best room on the east side beach in about three hours. Yes, I am in my Italia. Alright, text me what you get. Thanks" Humphrey said. "Alright, my good assistant is gonna get us the best room avalable. Were gonna sleep good tonoght" Humphrey said, with a wink. "At this speed, we'll be there in three in a half hours, let's speed it up!" Humphrey exclaimed, flooring it and turning the stereo up all the way, it now playing ''American Capitalist'. Humphrey was doing almost two hundred, on a freeway, with his girlfriend, in a convertable.

Three hours later

Humphrey was now crusing on the beac in a convertable Ferrari. He found a good spot. He got out, opened the door for Kate, and pulled out his just bought beach loungers. They sat in front of Humphrey's car, laying down and just relaxing. After half an hour of relaxing and listening to the ocean, they got up. Humphrey popped his trunk and fitted the chairs in the front. He opened the door for Kate, then walked over to his side and entering. He pulled out his phone after he started the car, and checked his messages, recieving the hotel name, then heading towards it, getting off the beach. Kate saw a enormus tower hotel. Humphrey pointed to it.

"Our room is a top floor suite" Humphrey said, pulling in the parking lot. Humphrey pulled into a spot close to the front of the lobby, and the receptionist came out and opened their doors.

"Hello, welcome to The Evolution. Do you have reservations?" He asked as they all walked into the lobby.

"Yes, a male named Ian placed one" Humphrey said. The receptioist went to his computer.

"Yes, for Humphrey Weathers, correct?"

"Yes sir" He said. Humphrey showed him his ID and the receptionist gave him the key.

"Suite one, on the left" Humphrey and Kate entered the elevator. After they got up to the top floor, they found their suite. Humphrey swiped the key, and opened the door. Kate walked in first, to see the most amazing room. Humphrey followed after, also seeing the best room ever. Humphrey picked up the phone and called Ian.

"Ian, you really out did yourself" Humphrey said, then hanging up. The room was an aged, but beautiful peral white, with red velvet curtins and bed. Their was a white sofa in front of the awazing view of the balcony. Humphrey and Kate both laid on the bed, with a seventy four inch TV in front of them, and a amazing view.

"This is worth the three hours" Kate said. Kate laid her head on Humphrey's chest, and a room service manager knocked and came in.

"How are you two wolves?" He asked.

"Amazed. I've been in some of the most fanciest hotels innn the world, but this is probally the best" Humphrey said.

"I've noticed you look young. What are your ages?"

"I'm nineteen and Kate is eightteen" He replied. "No alcohal for us" He said, assuring him.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

"I am getting a little hungry" Kate said. The manager giving them a menu.

"Call when your ready to order. I'll leave you two alone"


	13. Chapter 13, The beautiful peir

**Just a heads up, this contains a lemon. You don't have to read the second half of this chapter, but the first part is majorly important.**

"What do you want for dinner?" Humphrey asked, opening the menu. Kate studied it for a couple minutes.

"If you want, we can share a pizza" Kate said. Humphrey nodded. Kate grabbed the phone and ordered. Kate grabbed the TV remote, and scrolled through the movie channels. She clicked on Jackass 2. "I love this movie. It's as funny as hell" Kate said. Humphrey chuckled, as Kate scotted closer to him, their bodies now firmly touching. The room service assitant came in with a cart. He placed a pizza box on the nightstand, and left. Humphrey gave Kate a piece before grabbing his. After they finished, half the pizza was gone. Humphrey got an idea. One he has waited for for a long time, and now was the perfect time.

"Let's go to the peir to check it out" Humphrey said, and Kate agreed. They left the room, went to the lobby in the elevator, and hopped in the car. Humphrey started it, and began driving to the beach. One they got on the beach, wolves began hooting and hollering, making Kate blush. They finally made it to the peir. Humphrey slipped a box in his pocket, and opened the door for Kate, and they began waling to the end of the peir, which was mostly empty. They made it to the very end, just as the sun got to the most beautiful position. Kate looked at the view.

"This looks amazing"

"I know. I have something I've been wait for a long time to ask you" Humphrey started. He got on his knees to ask the question. "Will you marry me?" Humphrey asked, pulling out the box and revealing a platnium ring with a huge, rare diamond. Kate was stunned in happiness.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" Kate exclaimed. She put on the ring, hugged him, and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Wolves began cheering. "I love you" Kate said in his ear, nuzzling his head.

"I love you, too" Humphrey said, nuzzling her back. For that short moment, the new ingaded couple felt like they were the only wolves in the world. One the broke apart, Kate got an evil but sly look on her face. Humphrey saw it, and took her paw and began walking back towards their car. They hopped in their Ferrari, leaving as wolves cheered for them. The car finally pulled onto paved road. Kate called her mom.

"Guess what? I'm getting married! Yes, I know. Now I finally have him to myself. Alright, were almost to our hotel, bye" Kate said. They pulled back in the spot, and went in the elvator to their room. Humphrey opened the door, slipping the do not disturb sign on, before closing it. Kate got on the bed, looking erotic to Humphrey in her black bikini.

"Are you sure, Kate? Humphrey asked, slowly walking to her.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent" Kate said. Humphrey laid on the bed, beginging to make out with her. Kate guided her hands to his pants, unbuttoning them and slowly pulling them off. As Kate was doing that, Humphrey untied her top piece, and started on her buttom piece. They broke apart, completely nude. Kate pushed Humphrey on his back, siiting on his chest, her back to his face. She began to slowly and torturiously lick at his sheath, trying to get his 'wolf' out. After a couple seconds, his long member came out. She started slowly licking base to tip, Humphrey groaning in pleasure, then she started sucking him, making his pleasure sky rocket. He was groaning very loudly. Humphrey began feeling something wet on his chest where Kate was sitting.

"I'm gonna cum" Humphrey said, a few seconds later, he did. Kate swallowed it all, licking her lips afterwards. "Your turn" Humphrey said, grabbing her hips and sitting her slit on tounge. Kate moaned and shuddered as she felt him lick her virgin slit. He lapped up her juices, and began going deeper, Kate moaning louder. Before Humphrey can go as deep as his tounge was in lenth, Kate sprayed her juices, letting out a loud moan with a sigh.

"You ready?" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded as she got on all fours, and lifted her tail, her juices leaking slightly out of her slit. Humphrey mounted her like their ancesters did, and put his paws around her waist to get a grip. He slowly entered her, making sure not to go to fast. Kate was moaning in ecstacey as his huge member entered her. Then, Humphrey broke her hymen, causing her to let out a loud groan in pain. Humphrey instanly stopped. "Kate? Are you okay, want me to stop?" Humphrey asked. Kate loved Humphrey, allways caring for others before him.

"Just stay their until I get used to your size" Kate groaned out. Humphrey began licking the back of her neck. They stayed there for about a minute in a half, before Kate spoke. "It's okay to go" Kate said. Humphrey gave her one last lick before slowly pumping into her, her moaning loudly. Kate was unbeliveably tight, and to Kate, Humphrey was absolutely huge. "Faster... Deeper..." Kate moaned, as Humphrey complied to her requests, speeding up and going in deeper, Kate moaning eroticly. Humphrey began to precum, him being able to go a little more easier. Humphrey reached his head to Kate's ear and began nibbling on it. Humphrey kept pounding her for about ten minutes. Kate was now desperately trying to hold in her orgasm, it causing extreme pleasure. The bed sheets were soaked in phermones and lubricants. "Harder!" Kate moaned out, loudly. Kate's wish was his comand as he began pumping harder, his knot sliding in and locking them together, causing Kate extreme pleasure as she let go of her orgasm, moaning loudly. After her orgasm, Humphrey was still pounding her.

"Come on Humphrey. Let me have your seed" Kate said, seductivly. Humphrey pumped in as hard as he could, and began to cum, it feeling amazing to him as he panted hardly and loudly. Kate fell on her stomach, Humphrey carfully following and gently rolling them on their sides. They finally caught their breath.

"How was I?" Humphrey asked.

"You were completely amazing. It felt so good, and your huge" Kate said.

"You were also amazing. Definatly the best feeling I've ever had" Humphrey said.

"Me too. Good night" Kate said, falling asleep from exhaustion. Humphrey kissed her head.

"I love you. Good night" Humphrey managed to say out, before exhaution took him to a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14, Karma kills the wolf

**I know a lot of you wander about how I write and complement me on how I'm doing. All right, how I do it. I consume a lot of power when I write. I knocked out the power with my 26wt 4" subwoofer. Back on topic. I turn on some music. I use pandora most of the time. I listen to either the Skrillet channel, D12, Eminem, or Lil wayne. Then I take my keyboard off of my computer, and plug it in my Acer Inconia tab A500, and use a microsoft word program called 'Documents to go', since I'm not gonna drop $120 in MW for my computer. Then, it all just comes to me. If your wandering about the plot, there is one, but a very long, twisting, and confusing one. I think this story is better off without one. Now about my writing skills, you call me talented, but my LA/E teacher calls me a failure and gives me a 71 for my final grade, becauseee she hates me. Did I mention I only have 2 friends on this planet? Well, Datguy n Disguy is one. Another one lives a mile down the street from me, and he's getting marrried and going to move to Cali. I have a sick and twisted, messed up life, also very depressing and heartbreaking. What father makes their 13 year old son pay rent? Mine. That's right, I'm thirtteen Just turned it last month. If you want to chat to me on Xbox, my name is LoneWolfDrkFire. Enjoy the story, this is me leaving from this note that most of you will not read. Now Tetris turned on, a song i like, so i'm now witing.**

The sun began to rise, ever so slowly, and into a certain female wolf's eyes. It woke her up. She has never felt better in her life. Kate got to mate with her soon to be husband, Humphrey. He didn't pull out, and was still inside her. Kate liked the feeling. It kept her warm, and feeling full. Humphrey, shortly after woke up, to see Kate staring out the window.

"Good morning, my love" Humphrey said, pulling out of her. She moaned, his seed leaking out when he did.

"Good morning, pup" Kate said giving him a kiss, Humphrey returning it.

"We should get dressed" Humphrey sugusted. "Right after we take a shower" Humphrey said, as Kate chuckled. Humphrey grabbed his phone, and saw it had one new message. It was from Eve. 'Are you staying at the top floor of the Evolution. It sounds like something you would do. We'll be there at about noon. txt me what room'. Humphrey new he had to reply, the clock said 11:30. 'Hey, suite one' he replied in a text to Eve, knowing he would be dead. "Quick! Your moms gonna be here in a half hour!" Humphrey shouted. They made a bee line to the shower, and quickly washed their scents off of each other. They got out of the shower, dried off, and put new, clean clothes on. Kate realized something. The sheets! They were soaked with their fluids.

"Quick, help me get rid of the sheets!" Kate exclaimed. Humphrey paniced and threw them out the window. They found a bottle of Frebreeze and sprayed the clean blankets with it, in attempt to get the mating scent out of them. The clock said 12:02. They hoped on the couch and turned on the TV. Humphrey remembered the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, and sprinted to it, removing it, and closing the door, before joining Kate once again. A few seconds later, they heard a knock on the door. They both got up to answer it. It was Eve, Winston, Lilly, Carson, and Salty's gang, and some of Kate's friends. They all jumped in, Eve, Lilly, and Jacylin hugging Kate tightly. Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Carson hugged Humphrey in a group hug. "Congrats, bro" Carson said to Humphrey.

"Thanks"

"Congrats, Kate. I thought you wern't gonna get married soon, but the sooner, the better" Eve said. They all released from the hugs. Humphrey and Kate walked to their couch, and sat down.

"This feels so good. We finally get to be together, like it was meant to be" Kate said. Humphrey noticed Eve sniffing the air. 'Damn, I'm dead' Humphrey thought as he saw Eve get a crazy face. Kate noticed it too.

"Mom, I know what your thinking, and I'm the one who wanted to do it" Kate said, putting her head in front of Humphrey's chest.

"Everyone, can you please leave, wait in the hallway for a couple minutes please" Humphrey said as everyone did so, excluding the couple and Eve.

"So you did do it" Eve asked. Humphrey nodded. Humphrey was scared for his life. She looked cool with it, but she's Eve. She could kill him any second. "Okay, as long as you two are happy, and not taking advantage of each other, I'm okay with it" Eve finally said. Humphrey and Kate let out a realived sigh. Eve broght all the wolves back in.

"I thought you were dead" Mooch whispered in Humphrey's ear. Humphrey smiled.

"Me too" Humphrey said with a chuckle. Winston walked up to Humphrey.

"Can we borrow your Suburban?"

"Sure" Humphrey replied.

"Good, cause that's what we came in" Winston chuckled. Humphrey looked at Winston.

"You used Kate's key, didn't you?" Humphrey asked. Winston nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't break in" Humphrey assured. "How about we all go to the beach?" Humphrey sugusted. They all agreed. Everyone walked out of the room, and piled up in the elevator. They hit the lobby. Everyone pilled up into the two cars. Humphrey lead them, turning on 'The Next Episode', and blasting it as loud as the speakers let him. They found the exit to the beach, and went on it. After two minutes, they found a decent spot. Humphrey and Kate litterly jumped out, turning off the stereo and the car. Everyone exited the Suburban.

"I thought you said this SUV had power" Winston said.

"Did you flip the econemy switch and turn off the traction control?" Humphrey asked. Winston shook his head. "That would answer your question" Humphrey said. Humphrey and Kate climbed up on the hood of the Suburban, and sat on it, watching everybody go crazy on the beach. Mooch had a boombox playing '40 Oz'. Kate rested her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"When should we have the wedding?" Kate asked.

"Whenever you want works" Humphrey said.

"Let's do it next month" Kate said. Humphrey leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then Eve and the group of girls came over.

"We never got to see your ingadement ring. Can we?" Lilly asked. Kate showed them her left paw, with the ring.

"It's beautiful" Jacylin said.

"A beautiful ring for my beautiful Kate" Humphrey said. The group of guys snuck up on Humphrey. They were about to pick him up when Humphrey fianally noticed, and grabbed their paw, pressing on the middle pad, causing Shakey to fall to the ground, yelping. Humphrey noticed what he did. He jumped off the hood and went to help Shakey up. "Are you okay? You should know by now that this will happen" Humphrey stated.

"Yeah, just come with us" Shakey said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Humphrey asked, walking out of the girls hearing range.

"What was mating like?" Mooch asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you, that will ruin the suprise" Humphrey said. "All I'll tell you is it feels really good" Humphrey said. Humphrey walked back to Kate, and hopped up on the hood with her. The girls finally left and started gossiping somewhere else, Kate's parent's staying.

"We heard you located the criminals left in Jasper and got them to prison" Winston said.

"Yeah, I still havent got the call. They gave me seven hundred grand for giving the police all the information, and preventing a bank from being robbed" Humphrey said. "I'm going to split five hundred grand between the wolves that actually got them. They deserve it and probally need it" Humphrey added.

"The weddings next month" Kate said. Humphrey all of sudden got a bad feeling.

"Guys, I think something bad is about to happen. I think we should leave" Humphrey said, hopping off the hood. He helped Kate down. As they were walking towards the Ferrari, Humphrey's feeling got worse. Humphrey looked towards a hotel, and saw a sniper aiming towards Kate. Humphrey jumped on top of Kate as they heard a loud 'Bang!'. Humphrey stayed on top of her.

"What's wrong with you Humphrey?" Kate shouted. Salty noticed a big red spot on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Everyone! I think Humphrey got shot!" Salty exclaimed as every wolf around them surrounded Humphrey, as Winston helped Kate get him off her back.

"Dad, jump in the Ferrari! I'll drive" Kate said. Everyone else, jump in the other car and follow me" Kate said, helping Winston pick up Humphrey. Winston got in the Ferrari, and laid Humphrey down the best he could. Kate started the car, and spun all four wheels, drifting on the sandy turn to the road, the SUV following. Kate was speeding, following the hospital signs.

"Kate. I... love... you..." Humphrey said before blacking out, the last word he heard, was Kate screaming his name.

Humphrey woke up with and extreme pain in his right shoulder. He noticed he was in a hospital. He turned his eyes to the left to see Kate asleep with tear trails on her cheek fur.

"Kate..." Humphrey groaned, waking Kate up.

"Humphrey, your awake!" Kate exclaimed in happiness, running over, Humphrey bracing for impact, but was only greeted with a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling, you've been out for a whole day. It's tomarrow" Kate said.

"My shoulder... really hurts" Humphrey groaned out. Kate pressed the 'Doctor' button, and shortly after a nurse came out.

"Hello, your finally awake. You took quite a blow, it's a suprise your still alive" the male nurse answered.

"He says his shoulder hurts badly" Kate said.

"Oh, here, I was just about to give you these. Please open your mouth" The nurse said. Humphrey did so, and recived four pills, swallowing them after getting a cup of water. "Your files, Mr. Weathers, says this is not your first bullet. It said you also got shot with two hollow tip revolver shells" he said. "You are a fighter and survivor" He said. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I never got your name"

"It's Kate. Soon to be bride to him. He took this bullet for me. What I think happened is a snper was trying to kill me, and he saw it and took the bullet. He has always put others before himself, with no exception here" Kate said.

"Wow, well, the painkillers should kick in momentarly" He said. Kate picked up her phone, and called her mother.

"Mom, Humphrey woke up. He just got some painkillers, so I think it's okay to come. See you soon, bye" Kate hung up. "Did they kick in yet?"

"Oh, yeah" Humphrey said. Humphrey lifted the shoulder of the hospital shirt, to see how bad his wound was. It was worse than he thought. There was a giant hole, and the baldspot continued for about a inch around.

"Everyone was worried about you, since the doctor said you'll most likely die, so they stayed at our hotel. I was so worried about you, so I just stayed right here. Everyone is coming and should be here shortly. If you wandering, your car is in the parking lot with the top up, and locked up" Kate breifed him. Humphrey motined for Kate to come over, and scooted over. (He doesn't have an IV on)

"Come up here with me. I'm cold" Humphrey said, rolling on his left side as Kate climbed up. She cuddled her head in his chest, Humphrey put his arm aroun Kate, and brought their bodies together.

"And another thing. I'm not pregnant, and neither is Lilly. I love you for saving me"

"I love you, too" Humphrey said, before falling asleep with Kate cuddled on his chest, keeping him warm. A couple minutes later, the gang walked in. All they saw was a golden ball of fur with a gray arm. Eve cleared her throught. Kate looked over and saw them. She gently lifted his arm off her, and stepped down.

"He got painkillers, then he said he was cold, so I curled up with him, and he litterly just fell asleep" Kate said. "He'll wake up when he gets cold, and I'm pretty sure he would like to wake up to see all of you" Kate added. They all came in, them all sitting on the ground except for Eve, Winston, and Kate, who sat in the chairs. Humphrey started sturring, and everyone stood up. Humphrey opened his eyes, only to see the big gang.

"Hey guys" Humphrey said with a yawn, slowly sitting up.

"Humphrey, we were worried about the best and most caring wolf that was most likely dead just being himself, and a 'Hey guys' is all you say?" Carson exclamed.

"Okay, you look stressed" Humphrey said. "I'm a survivor, you all know that" Humphrey said.

"How are you feeling?" Lilly asked.

"Before of after I took the pills?"

"Right now" Lilly said.

"A little woozy, you know, I've been better" Humphrey answered. Humphrey looked for Winston. "Winston, if I remember correctly, you were the one that carried me. Thanks a lot" Humphrey said, motioning for Winston to come over, and hugged him.

"Well, I did owe you" Winston said with a wink. Humphrey chuckled. He motioned for Carson to come over. He did, and sat on the bed next to Humphrey.

"I know your stressed out that you almost lost me, but you didn't. All I got was another battle wound. This isn't the first time. I'm still my caring self, now I want you to stop being stressed, this is something for me to worry about now" Humphrey explained. Carson nodded. "Alright, can someone go get a doctor and ask them when I can leave?"

"I'll go" Eve said. She left for a couple minutes, and came back with a bottle of pills. "You can go when ever you want. Just make sure to change" Eve said, reaching in her purse and tossing him some clothes, him catching them. He started to get down, and did, a little wobbily for a second. He walked to the corner, and saw he had his boxers. Eve got him some baggy atletic shortes, and a solid white shirt. He changed right in front of them. They were all blushing with the exception of Kate, when he finished.

"Shouldn't you have done that some where a little more private?" Lilly asked.

"What, were all wolves, and I wasn't naked, so what's wrong?"

"Now that I think about it, that makes sense" Eve gave him the bottle of pills, his phone, and wallet. Humphrey put it all in his pockets.

"All right! Let's go!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"The doctor told me specifically to tell you not to drive, as those are high grade medical narcotics" Eve said. They started following Humphrey and Kate out the door. They went through the doors, and Humphrey got in the passanger side of the Ferrari.

"Let's go to the beach. I have a suprise for that wolf" Humphrey said.

"Okay, were going to the beach" Kate exclaimed to the others. They nodded. They drove, soonly on the sand.

"Go to the same place" Humphrey said, opening the glove compartment. He pulled out a dissassembled P99. He began building it, Kate noticing. Humphrey added on a high quality supresser, making the gun completely silent. The parked just as Humphrey put a magizene in it. "Fingerprint proof bullets a supressers. Leaves no evidence. Humphrey put the gun on saftey and slid it in front of his crotch. "I have to go to the bathroom in that room right there" Humphrey said, slidding on finferprint proof gloves on, before exiting. He made it to the same room, and knocked on the door, seeing a wolf hiding. He punched in the door, pulling out his gun. He found the wolf. He stepped on his chest.

"Are you the wolf that tried to kill my soon to be mate?" Humphrey asked. The wolf nodded. "This hotel has no security cameras, and I have a gun that is completely silent. You put this scar on my shoulder. And you broke the first rule of being a shooter. Hiding out in the same place. This is a fully automatic P99, I will pull the trigger for one seconds, putting three fingerprintless hollow point shels in your head. I hope you got all of that" Humphrey said, before putting three bullets in his head, with the sound of a click of the trigger was the only thing heard.


	15. Chapter 15, a sleepover

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, as this is just a filler. I'm upset and happy at the same time. I just got my blood drawn, which I hate, but my docor, Mrs. Hill made a deal. If my labs are the same, I will only do it once more insted of 5 more times. Why, HKT are you getting your blood drawn? I'm taking Ackutane, or how ever you spell it, and it is known to do significant damage to your liver, and start a lot of cancers. Alright, enjoy!**

Humphrey tucked his gun back in front of his crotch, making sure the saftey was on, and closed the door. He started humming a rap song, and threw his gloves into a trash can fire. He meet up with Kate, realitivly quickly.

"Feel better?" Kate asked, leaning on the hood of the Ferrari. Humphrey slipped the gun back in the glove box, and walked, and leaned on her leftside.

"Yeah" Humphrey said. Humphrey watched his friends, who were now playing vollyball, boys against girls. "Why aren't you joining them?" Humphrey asked.

"I wanted to spend time with you" Kate replied, looking him in the eyes.

"Go play with your friends, you got all the rest of your life to be with me" Humphrey said.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"Yes, now go. Your burning daylight" Humphrey said as Kate walked up and joined them in vollyball. Humphrey walked back to the passanger side of the Ferrari, opened the door, sat down, and put back the top. He leaned the seat so he was in a relaxed position, watching Kate. He smiled. Kate looked like she was having fun. He would join her, but his shoulder was sore and begining to hurt. He pulled out the pill bottle. 'Take 6 pills, dived into two at a time, 3 times per day' It said. Humphrey opened the bottle and took out two pills and swallowed them, putting the bottle back into his pocket. He laid back and let the pills do their work, while watching Kate as the sun slowly set. Humphrey almost dozed off, as it was interupted by Kate coming back to the car, and everyone else loading into the SUV. "Did you have fun?" Humphrey asked, as Kate got in and and shut her door, as Humphrey closed his.

"Yeah, it was lots of fun. Girls won" Kate said, starting the car.

"Thats good. Let's just go back to the hotel, I'm starting to get tired." Humphrey said with a yawn. Kate chuckled. She started heading towards the hotel, everone else following. Humphrey reached out his left arm, and started massaging Kate's shoulder, making her pur. They pulled into the hotel parking lot, parking in a spot close to the door. Everyone exited the vehicals, and made their way to Humphrey and Kate's room. Everyone entered, Humphrey yawning. "Alright, everybody. I'm tired, so try not to make too much noise" Humphrey said, yawning again. He crawled in the bed, and got under the covers.

"Here, I'll help you stay warm" Kate said, joining him. He rolled over onto his left side, to allow Kate to cuddle in his chest. She cuddled her face into his chest fur, Humphrey wrapping his arms around her body to keep her close. Humphrey quickly fell asleep, Kate doing so right after him. Everyone looked at the now sleeping couple. They looked so happy, loving, and peaceful. Eve adored the way they looked, knowing Kate was happy and found the right wolf for her.


	16. Chapter 16, going back home

**Why are a lot of people asking me if there will be more in this story? This will be at least 30 chapters, and posibly a sequel. So calm down, this story isn't going any where soon.**

Humphrey abrumprently woke up with a great pain on his shoulder. He would have screamed, but it was early in the morning, and Kate was sleeping. Instead, he painfully reached for the bottle of pills, without waking up probally anybody. He opened it up, and swallowed two, before putting them on the nightstand. He laid in pain for a couple minutes, then after five minutes, they kicked in, sending him almost right to sleep. About a half hour after Humphrey went back to sleep, Kate was woken by the rising sun. She checked up on Humphrey, and noticed he was still sleeping. She pulled his shirt up on his shoulder, to check on his wound. Kate noticed a little new blood, probally normal, she thought. She just laid in his embrace. Kate loves the way he holds her. Humphrey wraps around her protectively, her being able to stay warm, and feel loved. She closed her eyes to enjoy it, and what feels like a second later, she was waking up, to see almost everyone else awake, watching TV. Humphrey was still asleep with a smile on his face. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes to see Kate staring at his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" Humphrey said.

"Good morning" Kate replied. Humphrey released her, him now streching his arms and legs. Kate streched, too. "How'd you sleep?" Kate asked.

"Great, except for I woke up earlier and had to take some painkillers" Humphrey replied. "I think we should go home today. I'm spending all my money on this hotel" Humphrey said. "Okay, I don't know that. I don't even know how much it costs" Humphrey said, sitting up with Kate to watch some TV.

"Me too. I'm missing our bed" Kate said. Humphrey chuckled.

"I'm missing our bed also" Humphrey said. Humphrey then realized something. "I just realized, we came here to goto the beach, and we haven't even touched the ocean" Humphrey said. Kate chuckled. Carson looked back at the couple.

"It's about time you woke up. It's almost noon" Carson said. Shakey chuckled.

"I was tired. Did you think I had an intention on going to the beach, proposeing, then getting shot?" Humphrey asked sarcastically. Mooch let out a chuckle. "I feel like going home. My house misses me" Humphrey said. "Kate also needs some driving lessons from a pro if she wants to be able to race me in traffic, no offense" Humphrey said.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Kate asked them.

"About seven hours" Winston answered.

"We did it in about two and a half hours" Kate said. Winston went wide eyed. "It's a supercar, what did you expect us to do, go the speed limit?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"Alright. Everyone gather your things so we can leave and I can check out" Humphrey said. He got out of their bed, along with Kate. Humphrey grabbed his bottle of pills, and his bag. Kate grabbed her purse and her bag. Soonly after, everyone was ready to leave. They all went to their car, with the exception of Humphrey. He went to the counter.

"Suite one, I'm checking out" Humphrey said. He handed the card to the receptionist. He clicked a couple times on the computer.

"Alright. One thosand, two hundred thirty dollars" He said. Humphrey pulled out his wallet. He handed him the cash. He took it and gave him the recipt. He headed out to the Ferrari, and put the bag in the front. He got in the passanger side. They left, heading towards the freeway. Their SUV was following. Kate hit the freeway, and it had light traffic. Kate quickly accelerated, swerving and flying past cars. "Shit! Cops!" Humphrey said as Kate slammed on the brakes back to the speed limit. "Just testing your reaction time" Humphrey said. Kate let out a releaved sigh and sped back up, slidding cleanly between cars. "Your pretty good, now speed it up" Humphrey yelled over the wind. Kate put the pedal down all the way. The traction control was doing a great job, and the wheels didn't screach once, as they were going almost one hundred eighty. The fuel gauge was getting really low.

"We need to find a gas station, Kate said swearving to the exit and rapidly decelerating. Kate found a exxon. She pulled into the pump. Humphrey handed her a credit card.

"Extra premium" Humphrey said. Kate swiped the card and grabbed the nozzle, putting it into the filler on the car. After a minute, the tank filled up. Kate returned the nozzle and went back into the car, speeding off into the freeway. She sped up to the speed she was originally at, swerving around cars.

2 HOURS LATER

"Ah, it feels soo good to be home" Humphrey said, as he and Kate were walking into the house.

"I know" Kate said. "And now that were home, we need to start planning for the wedding" Kate said.

"Alright, it's gonna be your dream wedding, so name what you would like" Humphrey said, looking Kate in the eyes as they sat on the couch.

"I would like a small wedding. I think we should have it our springs. You know, a small but impresive wedding" Kate said. "Just invite a couple friends and I'm sure my family would like to be there" she added.

"That sounds good. I like it. Consider it done" Humphrey said. "And pick out any dress you would like. As long as it's not a million dollars, though. Try to keep it around two hundred grand or less" Humphrey added. Kate smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking about using my mothers dess, if it fits and looks right. The last time I saw it was five years ago, I may not remember what it looked like, so, I might not. I feel like I'm draining you of money" Kate said.

"Don't worry Kate, I have enough money to run this world for ten years. I just want you to be happy. Money can't buy happiness, that's why I was so depressed. There's one thing I haven't told anyone. My whole line of family were really rich, and I inherited it from them. I have thirty four million dollars in gold in a underground bunker under my garage. I am one of the riches wolves in the world. Even though I was that, I was just a misserable mess before you took me as your boyfriend. I don't like bragging about our riches, but I'm planning that, when we pass, our pup or pups will get the money. Why am I hiding this, because I don't want to bring attention to myself" Humphrey explained. "I'll show you it if you want" Humphrey added.

"Sure" Kate said. Humphrey got up and motioned Kate to follow him. They walked into the garage to see what looked like an eletrical pannel. Humphrey opened it up and it was a digital 8 letter combination. Humphrey wrapped his forearm around Kate to bring her closer to show her the code. He typed in 'WEATHERS', and an area in the floor popped up to reveal and handle, which Humphrey lifted, revealing a staircase. They wallked down it, and came up on another lock. This was a digital 5 letter combo lock. Humphrey typed in 'MONEY'., and that opened the door, which Humphrey flipped a lightswitch on to reveal his treasure. In that room, was floor to ceiling with giant, brand new looking gold bars. Kate was stunned.

"This is the purist, cleanest, most accurate gold in the world. An actual one hundred percent. One of these bars can go buy a Ferrari, and there's three thosand four hundred hundred thousand dollar bars in this room" Humphrey said. "We have to go before too much moistur gets in" Humphrey spoke, closing the door, it automatically locking. They walked up the stairs, and Humphrey closed that door, it hiding back into the floor. Humphrey closed the pannel and walked inside with Kate. "That's one of the reasons people want me dead" Humphrey said, sitting on the couch next to Kate.


	17. Chapter 17, before the wedding

"Thats a lot of money" Kate said. Humphrey nodded.

"All the money in the world can't buy anything anywhere close to you" Humphrey said, kissing her neck. Kate blushed. "Do you have any plans for the honeymoon yet?" Humphrey asked.

"I was thinking about mabey taking a road trip to go see all the beautiful things. And I have friends down in America" Kate said. Humphrey nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll go get a Chevy Express conversion van for us to travel in. How does that sound?" Humphrey asked.

"It sounds nice. I love you" Kate said.

"I love you, too" Humphrey replied.

TIME SKIP: WEDDING

They were at the springs, about an hour away from the wedding. Kate's whole family came, and Humphrey's friends, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and his bestman, Carson. They hired a highly rated minister to legally make them mates. Humphrey wasn't the slightest bit nervous. In fact, he was happy, happy that he's marring the one and only love of his life. Neither was Kate. She was as happy as Humphrey. They haven't seen each other since yesterday afternoon, as Kate slept with her parents. Kate bought a new, nice, beautiful dress since Kate was to slim to fit in her mother's. Humphrey had a tuxedo made, and it looked amazing. Humphrey brought the van he just bought for his trip. He had it fitted with a minuture kitchen, a 48" TV, a large bed, and extremely comfortable leather, heated and cooled, fully eletiric seats. Really, the only wolves who were nervious were Kate's parents, as they were just realizing that they're not gonna see their daughter for long periods of time.

"This is definately the best day of my life" Humphrey told Carson.

"Just wait, night hasn't even started" Carson said with a wink.

"CARSON! I already told you, we have had our fun. We agreed not to have pups until were done with colage" Humphrey said, strictly. "You don't know how hard it is for me. She makes me so lustorious. And mating with her, amazing" Humphrey said, begining to fantisize. Carson waved his paw in front of Humprey's face, snapping him out of it. "Sorry" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?" Humphrey replied.

"Um... Lilly's pregnant" Carson said nervously.

"Congrats, bro. If you even try to leave her though, that will be the last thing you ever do" Humphrey said, turning serious. "You are going to stay with her and raise the pups, as a father. You don't even have a clue how it feels not to have one" Humphrey added, staying serious. "I'm not saying you have to marry her, just stay her boyfriend" Humphrey said.

"I know, I just don't think I'm ready"

"Well, if you made them, you can raise them" Humphrey said with a wink.

"I still live with my parents, have no car, no money"

"Do you have love in you?"

"Yeah..." Carson replied.

"That's all you need. And besides, you still have the caddy for four months" Humphrey said. "I'm still living in my parents house, and that was their parents house" Humphrey added. "Do you know how many pups?" Humphrey asked.

"The doctor said two" Carson replied. "Both females"

"Twin girls. I remember my younger twin sister. She got shot up in the front yard. Her name was Hailey, she was probally the most loving wolf in the world. Me and her were the best of friends, we had a connection. I miss her. Mabey I might go to their grave after the wedding" Humphrey said, keeping his happy mood, though.

"See Humphrey, that's one of the things about you. The ability to stay in a happy, good mood during almost anything" Carson said. "Mind to show me the wedding ring you got her?"

"Sure, here" Humphrey said. He pulled out a triple band ring, two rings platnium, one gold, with two giants heart shaped diamonds. "Look closer in the diamonds" Carson did so. He saw Humphrey in one diamond, and Kate in the other.

Kate was with her mom, grandmother, and sister. "You look beautiful, Kate" Kate's grandmother said.

"Thank you"

"Can we see the ring you got him?" Lilly asked. Kate pulled out the ring out of her purse. It was a shinning silver, with two giant black diamonds, and 'Forever' ingraved on it, it filled with gold.

"That's a nice ring" Eve said. Kate nodded. "I'm just gonna miss my little girl" Eve said hugging Kate. Kate hugged her back.

"I will come to visit you. It's just gonna be me and Humphrey for a while. We agreed on not having pups for a little while" Kate said.

"Good. I'm not old enogh to be a grandmother" Eve said, releasing Kate from the hug.

"If you get bored, I wouldn't mind having another brother or sister" Kate said with a wink. "And, Lilly. You'll have her for a year, until she graduates"

"About that..."Lilly said, nerviously scratching the back of her neck. "You will be a grandmother" Lilly said. Eve's eyes widened.

"You are...?" Lilly nodded her head.

"You will have two granddaughters" Lilly said. Eve started to get a little wobbly, but Kate kept her from falling.

"And your only seventeen. Your not married. I would be okay with Kate, but why? Your younger than your sister. You don't have a job, and neither does your boyfriend. At least Kate works backup in Olive Garden, and Humphrey, well, he's just rich, and he works. I'm just so, UGH!" Eve exclaimed before grabbing her own head and running back to her car.

"It's okay, Lilly. Mom's just under a lot of stress. It's great that your having pups. I would love to have neices. If you want, you can crash at my and Humphrey place. Just no partys or sex" Kate said, rubbing the back of the white wolf, who had tears in her eyes. "Mom just is so stressed that I'm getting married, then you bringing that up. It's good you admited it" Kate said. Lilly smiled. "Go relax and watch TV in or van. We still got about fourty five minutes before my brides maid of honor is needed" Kate said. She walked Lilly over to the van, and opened a door for her.

"Thanks, Kate. Your making me feel better" Lilly said, laying down into the bed and turning on the TV, Kate closing the door. Kate's grandmother walked over to her.

"My little darlings. One is pregnant, one is getting married. I'm so excited for you and your sister" Kate's grandmother said.

"I know. I'm so excited. I miss him, I had to stay over at mom's last night. I was cold" Kate said. Her grandmother chuckled.

"How long have you known him?"

"I've known Humphrey since I was just a little pup. I guess we were in love at first sight" Kate said, making her grandmother chuckle.

"I've heard about his family. I feel really sorry for him, having absolutely no family left"

"He said he doesn't want sympathey. He had them for seven years, it was better than nothing" Kate said. Her grandmother's eyes widened.

"Humphrey's been alone for eleven years?"

"Twelve years. He says the only thing holding him back from killing himself was me. The only bit that felt like family, and now we can have one" Kate said, turning happy. "I love him with all my heart, and he loves me with all of his" Kate said.

"That's all that matters to him? Wow, love is powerful, then" Her grandmother said. Eve emerged.

"Where's Lilly?" Eve asked, in a nice tone.

"I'll only tell you if you promise to be nice to her and Carson" Kate said.

"I promise"

"She's in my van" Kate answered.

"Thank you" Eve said. She began walking towards the van. She looked in the window before knocking on the door. Lilly was curled in a ball, rubbing her stomach,and watching TV. Eve knocked on the door. Lilly imeadiantly stopped rubbing her belly. Eve opened the door, and came in, sitting on the end of the bed. "Lilly, I'm very sorry for yelling at you. I'm just under a lot of stress. Now that I thought over it, I think it would be great to have granddaughters" Eve said. "Can I lay next to you?" Lilly nodded. Eve did so, closing the door behind her.

"I understand I probally made you upset, especially with your mood swings. How long have you been pregnant?"

"A week and a couple days" Lilly answered.

"Have you talked to Carson about him getting a job?"

"Yes, no where will take him, though. Walmart was the only one that would take him, and they wouldn't even give him minimum wage. He would be gone for a long time, and only come back with like a twenty dollar bill. I just wish he were as rich as Humphrey. Me and him combined in a year will make about as much as he makes in a day, and he gets paid everyday, and most of the time he doesn't even work" Lilly said. Eve nodded.

"Humphrey has already twelve years in expereance in work. He only made minimum wage at the begining, and he worked his way up. Plus, Humphrey designs what we drive almost everyday. He one of the top designers for almost every company he works for. In every sale of a car he desings, he get's about ten to thirty percent of what price that car was bought for" Eve explained. "He was in a situation simular to yours, only when every wolf his age was only playing outside"


	18. Chapter 18, The Wedding

"But, look on the bright side. I will finally be a mother! I always wanted to be!" Lilly said, excitedly.

"Well, I can't disagree. I was so happy when your sister was born, and when you, Ms. Snowball" Eve said, with a chuckle. "Your father called you Ms. Snowball, it was funny, because you sure looked like it" Eve added.

"I wonder what my pups will look like..." Lilly said.

"Lilly, since your going to be Humphrey's sister-in-law, I think you need to know this. Humphrey's relitives have left him money that they did not withdraw, only added. Over a hundred years later, he has a constant thirty four million in thirteen hundred, fourty gold bars hidden somewhere. I'm sure if you ask, he will lend you money. He has a seperate spending stash with like eight hundred thousand"

"So, Humphrey came from a rich family?"

"Well, it started off as a rainy day fund, then every generation added on to it, and now it's collected a lot. Humphrey added four million, himself" Eve breifly explained. Lilly nodded. Then she had to ask her mother something.

"Is the only reason you like Humphrey is because of his money and his lack of parents?" Lilly asked.

"Well, a little. But not all of it" Eve said hesitantly. "I've known him for a very long time, and leardned a lot about him. I know I can trust him, I know he's loyal, loving, caring. That just happens to be convient. He's saved us from losing everything a couple of times. Not too long ago, he saved us from losing the house and my car" Eve said. Lilly nodded.

"I'm just glad my sis is getting married to him. If you promise not to tell, I have had a crush on him for a long time, but I knew he and Kate liked each other more" Lilly said. "If you think about him, he's perfect marrying material" Lilly said.

"Let's not get into that, because with your mood swings, I don't want you to be sad and or jealous" Eve said with a chuckle.

"I have one more question before we have to go"

"What is it?"

"If there are no white wolves in our family history, how come my fur is white?" Lilly asked.

"We don't know. I promise you that you were not adopted, I kinda was there when you were born" Eve said, making Lilly chuckle at the last statement.

"I hope it doesn't hurt as bad as people say" Lilly said.

"I can tell you this, it is pretty painfull, but the resault is worth it" Eve said.

"Yeah. I know. I just wish there was an easier way" Lilly said, sighing shortly after. Lilly saw the time. "We better go meet up with Kate" Lilly said, following her mother out of the van. They found Kate, who was sitting on a lawn chair, dozing off. "Hello, Kate. Anyone there?" Lilly said, waking Kate from her trance.

"Huh, what? Oh, it's just you" Kate said.

"We came here because it's almost time for your wedding" Lilly said. Kate stood up. She took a deep breath.

"Let's do this" Kate said. She gave the ring to the ring barrer.

"Humphrey's ready for you" He said. Kate nodded. She went to the begining of the runway, Lilly by her side, and looked up to see Humphrey, smiling. Kate was stunning to Humphrey, her beautiful white dress matching her chest and stomach fur. Humphrey looked handsome, and sexy, in his tuxedo. Kate began slowly walking down the isle, Lilly departing from her. Kate met up with Humphrey, and the minister told them to hold paws. He made some boring anoucments, and then the ring barrer came out, bring the ring to them. The minister instructeed them to pick it up, and told them what to say.

"I give you this ring, as a sign of our love. The ring is not important to our relationship, only love" Humphrey said, putting the ring on her middle paw-finger.

"I also give you this ring as a sign of our love, resembling to others that we are one, not two" Kate said, placing the ring on his middle paw-finger. They both repeated what the minister instructed, and eventally he ran out of things to say.

"You may kiss your mate" He said, as Humphrey pulled Kate into a pasionate kiss. Kate gladly accepted it, putting her arms around Humphrey's neck. Humphrey wrapped his arms around her waist.


	19. Chapter 19, a dinner for 2

**Alright, I have nothing to do and Tech N9ne T9X is playing, so I think you know where this is going. "This is the Tech Nine Experance"**

After only about a minute, they broke from the kiss. They then noticed that the whole crowd was aplauding. They blushed slightly, being embaressed about heir 'Passionate' moment. They walked down between the rows of chairs, holding paws, heading towards the van. They got in the van, and laid on the bed.

"I want so much more in that kiss" Humphrey said before he began making out with her, she gladly obleging. After about five more minutes, they exited the van, both blushing hard to see everyone looking at them. They both jumped in the front seats and flew away before they lost all their confidence.

"God, that was sooo embarrising" Kate said.

"I know, I was there" Humphrey said with a chuckle. "But, my dream came true" Humphrey said.

"Mine did, too" Kate said, leaning over and leaning her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Where should we go now?" Humphrey asked.

"Hmmm, how about Washington state?" Kate suggested.

"Sure, that's a beautiful place" Humphrey answered, putting his arm around her shoulders. Humphrey looked at the stereo, and the time read 9:00PM.

"You know what we forgot for the wedding?" Kate asked. Humphrey thought for a second.

"We forgot cake" Humphrey said. They looked at each other and began laughing. "The only thing besides a ring" Humphrey said, them both still laughing. They finally calmed turned on the radio, it beginging to play 'Fix You'. Humphrey looked at her. "Do you like this song?"

"Not right now, this is a depressing song" Kate said, inserting a CD. It started playing the first track of DeadMau5. "This is way better" Kate said, right before turning it up, making the car shake. Humphrey turned the radio down for a second.

"You hungry?"

"Not right now, you?"

"Not really" Humphrey answered, turing the radio back up. They drove for a couple hours before Kate decided she was hugry. They pulled over at a Chilly's. Humphrey pressed a button that fooged the rear windows, so she could change out of her twenty eight thousand dollar wedding dress. After about two minutes, with Humphrey's help, she got out, Humphrey staying in his tux, and Kate in a ultra short and skinny glossy black dress. They walked in the resturant, Humphrey opening the door for her, then following her in.

"How many?"

"Two" Kate answered. They followed the waiter to a tall table. They both sat down.

"Can I start you off with any drinks?" The wolf asked.

"A hot chocolate would be okay" Kate answered. The waitress nodded.

"Same" Humphrey said.

"Any appitizers?"

"No thanks" Kate said. The waitress left to go get the drinks, leaving them to look over the menu. "I'll share a pasta with you" Kate offered.

"That sounds good" Humphrey said, closing his menu. "I love you"

"I love you too" Kate said, taking his paw. "I can't wait 'till collage is over"

"Why?"

"Because then we won't be the only ones in our house" Kate said, almost seductivly. Humphrey smiled.

"Well, I do hope we have at least one girl. I've always wanted a daughter, named Hope" Humphrey said.

"That's a good name. I thought you would want a son" Kate said.

"I would love to have a son. Male ot female, I would love them" Humphrey said, just as the waitress came back with the drinks.

"Have you made a decision on your meal?"

"Yes, were gonna share a pasta" Humphrey answered. The waitress wrote it down and left. Kate took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"It's getting cold outside" Kate said, as Humphrey chuckled.

"Have you ever been to Alaska?"

"No" Kate answered.

"Until you move in northern Alaska, you'd know what cold is" Humphrey answered. "I'm going to bring you on my buisness trips. Humphrey and Kate, world adventurers" Humphrey said. Kate chuckled.

"That would be nice. Where's your next one?" Kate asked.

"I think it's the UK. It's for Lotus, the prototype new Elise" Humphrey answered. Kate nodded. The waitress brought out their food. She put it in the middle, and left without a word. Humphrey and Kate began eating. On their last pasta (IDK what its called), they brough their muzzles to a kiss.

**Sorry so much for not posting. I have just been depressed and busy. Now I'm pissed because my dad just broke my $120 airsoft pro grade M14. And he won't get me another one. I'll try to find another battery to see if that's the problem, and if its not, I'm in the hole by $120, and it'll go on ebay. I might replace it with a Glock 26C. Well, sorry for the shortness, I just need motivation. I really appreciate the Idealist 5.4, but he's the only one reviewing. Like I said, I want to do a sequeal, I just need the motivation to. Thanks, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20, relaxing

**Guys, I'm getting really depressed. I have sleeping problems, headaches, migranes. I've gotten even more suicidal. I do not knw why, but it's getting my parents mad. I know I'm not pregnant, because, first of all, I'm a male, second of all, I admit that I have done it once. That was years ago. It's not the music, because I've listened to it since I was first born. I was born into the ghetto. Now, I moved across the country, down to hell, and my only friend decided to go get married and move to california. All I have is my lying grandparents, and my parents, who I think honestly don't care for me. Don't tell me they do, because I know they don't. I'll try to get this chapter started, but I'm having back pain from trying to sleep on my bed. **

The waitress handed them the check, and Humphrey laid a fifty in the folder, even though the meal was only twenty. They got up, and headed towards their car. It was now about five. Humphrey got in the driver seat, and began down a mildly overgrown single lane dirt road. The road was obviously not used in a very long time. Humphrey made a sudden turn, causing dust to fly, and the all wheel drive system to spin that front wheel, the suspect of the dust. Humphrey shifted it in park, and exited, followed by Kate, she was wondering where and why they were. She followed Humphrey down to a sudden dip, three large high quality tomb stones right in front of them, well hidden if you wern't in the ditch. One was labled 'In loving memory of Linda Weathers, RIP', and the other was labled 'In strong memory of Mat Weathers, RIP', and the third, 'Young memory of the young wolf, Hailey Weathers, RIP'.

"This is my parents grave, I had to find a hidden spot, but this is just beautiful" Humphrey said, looking at the amazing veiw of the almost setting sun. Humphrey walked back to the van, and came back with three matching boques of flowers. He lied them on each grave. Humphrey whispered something un audiable to the graves, and he and Kate began driving off, heading back towards paved road. Little did they know, someone was watching them, thinking of the threat he said to one of the wolves in the couple. He jumped off his tree, and started following them with great distance on his stollen dirt bike. Humphrey stopped, and did a four wheel burnout in the dirt before quickly accelerating, now noticing a wolf on a dirt bike slowly inching towards the road,in their direction. Humphrey then saw something, amazingly, that he didn't like. A colt 1911, in a holister. He pressed the acceleratior pedal hard, quicly speeding up the six point two liter vortec v-8. Kate gasped.

"Someone is following us, and has a gun. You've used a gun before, haven't you?" Kate nodded. "Open the glove box" Humphrey said, now sounding serious. Kate did so, and revealed a Glock 26. She loaded the magizene, and cocked the slide, a click conforming it was cocked. "Listen. Do not shoot unless you see him raise his gun. That way, we won't be arrested for murder" Humphrey said. On his aftermarket stereo, he hit a couple buttons, and turned on the back-up camera and zoomed in on the motorbike that was now on road weaving through traffic. Kate saw him and gasped.

"Garth!" Kate exclaimed. She rolled down the window, and put the Glock on full auto. Humphrey saw her do that.

"Hold it with both hands in full auto. It's motified, so expected it to try and hit your face" Humphrey said. Garth was gaining on the van. Humphrey called the police. "Hello, we have an escaped prisoner Garth East following us with a gun, with intention to kill. Do we have permission to fire?" Humphrey asked. "Thank you, bye" Humphrey said. Garth was at the rear of the van. Kate saw him reach towards his holister. "Fire away" Humphrey said, as Kate squeezed the trigger, sending twenty hollow point rounds into Garth's now dead body. The gun cocked back, showing it was empty. Kate sat it in her lap, taking out the now empty magizene.

"Got him" Kate said with a smile. Humphrey also smiled.

"Next stop, getting you a gun liscene" Humphrey said. "I will get you your own 26. Small, powerful, durable, deadly" Humphrey added.

"That would be nice" Kate said. "Now let's listen to music" Kate said turning on the Sirus XM radio. It began playing Devil's Night by D12. They rocked out to the music for about an hour before it was dark.

"You tired?"

"No" Kate replied, but her yawn showed otherwise. Humphrey chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep last night, I was so used to your soft fur and warmth you put out" Humphrey said, finding a truck stop to stop at. He pulled into a spot, and turned the vehical off. They got out, and went into the bed. They both secsessfully changed, Kate putting own a lustious night gown, and Humphrey stripped to his solid black boxers. They both went under the covers, getting comfortable. Humphrey laid with his back facing the door, and Kate scooted her head around on his chest, trying to find the most comfortable spot. When she found her spot, Humphrey put his arm around her hips, his hand resting on her back, keeping her in a tight, comrotable embrace.

"I love you" Kate said.

"I love you, too" Humphrey said, as they both rather quickly fell asleep.

**Ok, There you. I hope you liked it, please reveiw. It may make my headache go away...**


	21. Chapter 21, opps!

Humphrey slowly woke up, letting his conscince take over him. He felt something warm and soft on his front side, opening his eyes to see the beautiful golden-tan wolf that he finally wedded yesterday. Humphrey couldn't ask for anything more. Well, he could ask for the wolf god to make wolves that were chasing the couple and atempting to kill them, but that's what guns are for. He started rubbing her back, making her began to stir, and make a light pleasureful growl(Are you happy that I didn't say purr?). She slowly opened her eyes, and once they finally adjusted to the light, saw the wolf that she has loved her whole life.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Humphrey complimented.

"Good morning my prince" Kate replied with a giggle. Humphrey climed out of the covers, heading to the back of the conversion van. He got to the minuture kitchen, and put pancake mix on the skillet. He climbed back onto the bed, pressing a button, lifting the back to make it into a coach, facing the front of the vehical. He turned on the TV, and found the news. He and Kate cuddled together and watched the news, seeing that Garth was dead and they were looking for the wolf that did that, to give them a reward for killing a higher risk escaped prisoner. Humphrey went to the back, got some paper plates, plastic silverware, and suryp. He put the pancakes onto the plates, and came back to the couch. He gave one to Kate, and they both ate it. When they were finished, the news mentioned that there would be a gigantic storm, possibly putting out tornados. They both looked outside, seeing dark clouds coming.

"Do you think we should try to go through that storm?" Kate asked, slightly worried.

"We'll go, and if it gets to bad, we'll find a safe place to park at" Humphrey said. Kate randomly remembered something.

"Did they police call you so you can reward those officers?" Kate asked.

"Actually, no. I'll go over there after our honeymoon" Humphrey explained. He picked up his phone to see if he missed any calls, and he did. He missed one from Eve. He called her back. "Hello Eve, I see I missed your call. Yes we did. Yeah, were gonna try to get through the storm. If it does get too bad, we'll just find somewhere to stay. Okay. Here you go" Humphrey said over the phone. "Your mom wants you" Humphrey said handing Kate the phone. She took it.

"Hey, mom. Yes I am. I just woke up and had breakfast. Alright, love you, too. Bye" Kate said hanging up his phone. She gave it to Humphrey, who had just put on a new set of clothes. She began changing into skinny jeans and a soft purple shirt.

"You need to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Humphrey asked.

"Might as well" Kate said, exiting the vehical, and walking to the girl's restroom. Shortly after, she came back, got in the passanger seat, because Humphrey started the van and was in the driver seat, patienly waiting. "Alright, let's go" Kate said after she buckled her seatbelt.

With Lilly

She was at a friends house, in their room, just talking and congragilating Lilly. Shortly after, one of her friends, Lyla, pulled out a bag of weed and some wraps. "You want some, Lilly?". Lilly normally would say yes, even though this would be her first time, but she remembered what Humphrey said. She couldn't let him down, or even think about risking her unborn pup's lives.

"No"

"Come on, it'll releave some stress and tension"

"No, I made a promise to my brother in law, and it's going to stay like that" Lilly said, getting up. She left her friend's house, heading towards the Toyota Camery that Kate gave her for an early birthday present. She got in, started it, and left, turning onto the highway. Lilly didn't like driving, lots of thing scared her, especially since she was pregnant. As she was driving, the low tire symbol came on, but she ignored it. One of the sensors has been acting up. Then, a couple seconds later, the front left tire blew on a turn, spining the car out of control, it heading backwards into oncoming traffic. A giant moving van colided into the back of the car, totaling the rear of the small car. Lilly was scared out of her mind, curling into a small ball on her seat, surrounded by broken glass and metal shavings. The driver of the moving van ran up to her, seeing her curled into a ball, crying. The male wolf attempted to open the door, but the other body panels locked it in place. He pulled it with even more force, secsessfully opening it.

"Are you okay? I don't see any blood" The red-orange wolf asked. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"T-The tire bl-blew, a-and I-I crashed"Lilly said, still curled in a ball. "Please c-call my m-mom" Lilly said, handing him her phone. He took the phone, and found a contact labled 'mom'. He clicked it, then put it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Richard. Your daughter and I have just had a accident. Her car looks totaled, but mine's fine. She said a tire blew and she lost control, and hit the back end of her car. She looks fine, she's just curled in a ball curled scared out of her mind. Yeah, were on the main highway on the east bownd lane. No, I will though. I'll see you there" He said, closing the phone shortly after. "So, your name is Lilly, right?" She nodded. "Are you hurt in any way?" She shook her head. "I'm just going to call the paramedics just in case" He said, calling the paramedics. After he did, he picked up Lilly, and put her in the passanger side of his van, leaving the door open. He hopped in the passanger side, and began rubbing her shoulders.

"My s-sister just gave me t-that car for a present" Lilly whimpered. "Do you think s-she's going to be ma-mad I crashed it?"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't, it was just an accident" he said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Richard" Lilly nodded. A few seconds later, a Caddillac truck stopped behind them. It was Eve. She got out, and ran to the van. She saw a wolf hop out. "She's over here" He said, walking towards the passanger side. Lilly saw her mom, and put her in a death-grip-hug. Her mom picked her up, straining to, and laid her in the back seat of the truck.

"Are the pups okay?" Eve asked.

"Pups?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, she's pregnant" Eve breifly explained, seeing Lilly nod.


	22. Chapter 22, A good and bad day

The parametics showed up at the site of the accident. They walked up to Lilly's mother, Eve.

"We got a call, are you the wolf injured?" a female wolf asked.

"No, my daughter is the one we just want to make sure that she is" Eve said, going around the front of the van, the female wolf seeing the totaled car.

"That looked like a nasty accident" the wolf comented. She then found Lilly in her mother's truck, crying, and in a tight ball. "Hello, Lilly, I'm Clare. Can we take you to the back of the ambulance to make sure your okay?" Clare asked. Lilly nodded,and got out of the truck, following Clare. "Is there anything important I need to know?" She asked.

"I am a couple weeks p-pregnant" Lilly said. Clare told her to sit on the back of the ambulance bed, and she did so. She pulled out an ultrasound detector.

"So, Lilly. What happened in the accident?" Clare asked nicely, checking Lilly.

"Well, my front tire b-blew, and, I lost control, a-and was rear ended in the wr-wrong lane" Lilly stutered out. Clare finished up.

"That's a relief. Both of your female pups are perfectly fine, but you do have a scratch on your left arm" She said, getting bandages and other supplies. Lilly took out her phone, and told Carson to meet her at her house soon. She finished right when Clare finished. "There you go, all better" She said.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if any of my puppies were hurt" Lilly said. Clare nodded.

"Well, all three of you are okay, the only thing that's not, is your car" Clare said. Lilly nodded.

"My insurance will pick it up and help me on a new car" Lilly said, hopping off the bed. Clare nodded.

"That's good. There should be a tow truck coming soon, to drop it off at your insurace. Safe-auto, right?" Lilly nodded. "Well, your ready to go home now, then" She said, walking Lilly to her mom's car. Her mom got in the driver seat, and said thank you to Clare, before leaving towards her house.

"Me and the pups are okay, mom. Carson should be at the house when we get home. He said he just got off work"

"Carson has a job?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, Humphrey hooked him up with it three weeks ago, he's saving up to rent a aprtment with me" Lilly explained.

"That was nice of Humphrey. And I'm pretty sure if the insurance doesn't give you enough money for a safe car, Humphrey wouldn't hesitate to lend you money" Eve said.

"I was thinking about getting an Equinox. Safe, big, and fuel efficent. Pretty good priced, too." Lilly said, as they pulled into the driveway, where Carson was patintly waiting. Carson opened the door for Lilly.

"I thought you took your car" Carson wondered.

"I did. Right now, the car is totaled because of A STUPID FUCKING TIRE!" Lilly said, getting an angry mood swing. Carson patted her back to try to calm her down, it slowly working. "I'm sorry" Lilly apoligized.

"It's okay. Guess what?" Carson asked.

"Okay, what?"

"We have a three bedroom two bath apartment right now. You can move in if it's okay with your mother" Carson said. Eve looked unsure about that.

"Well, I don't know. I mean you haven't known each other for that long, and your my only daughter left" Eve said.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseee?" Lilly cutely begged.

"Alright, but that's only because your going to be the father of her pups, and her begging to makes me a little more okay with it" Eve said, them all walking into the house.

"Lilly, I think because your pregnant, I will give Humphrey back that car, and look for something bigger and safer" Carson said.

"That's a great idea. What were you planing on getting?"

"Either a Tahoe or a Cruze" Carson answered.

"I think you should get the Cruze, because I'm gonna try to get an Equinox" Lilly said. "Mom, can I go see the apartment?" Lilly asked, politely.

"Sure, just come back to get some stuff"

"Yeah, haha. No means to be rude, but you couldn't fit a shoe into the back of the trunk of that car" Carson said, helping Lilly stand, and taking her paw. "And, it's only a two seater" he added. "Well, see you later, Mrs. Aaron" he concluded, walking out the door after Lilly. They both got in, and left, heading the oppisite way from town. They went about seven miles, then Carson turned into an apartment building entrance, heading towads the tallest of the three buildings.

Back with Humphrey and Kate

They were just pulling away from a resturant as it started to pour down rain. Kate got a phone call from her mother. She answered it. "Hey, mom. Lilly got in a accident! Is she okay? Oh, thank god. That's okay, she could get a new one. That's great for them. If your lonely, we both said were oay with a brother or sister or two. Well, it's pouring right now, but I just love spending time with _My _Humphrey. Yes he is, he's all mine. Alright, bye" Kate said.

"Lilly got in a accident?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, she's okay but her car is totaled. The insurance is giving her money and Carson just got an apartment for them" Kate said.

"That's good. And you all Mine!" Humphrey said playfully.

"Your Mine!" Kate said, also playfully.

"I'm glad I am" Humphrey said, kissing her cheek. Kate smiled warmly. She is so happy to have a loving wolf like Humphrey. Kate leaned her head over onto Humphrey's shoulder. "Tired?" he asked.

"A little" Kate answered.

"If you want, ou can crawl into bed. I might join you soon if you do" Humphrey said. Kate nodded, unbuclked, and went back into the bed, sprawling out under the blankets, before falling asleep in the warm embrace of the blankets, the rain softly hiting the vehical, making her a luliby. Humphrey drove for about twenty minutes, before finding a rest station off the side of the road, with a covered parking lot. He pulled in the spot, turning off the van, but turning the silent generator on, to keep the heater keep the wolves from the cold, rainy weather that was outside. He climbed into the bed, going under the comforter, and laying face to face with Kate. Once Kate felt his body, she instantly scooted over and putting her head in his warm neck, all in her sleep. Humphrey smiled and wrapped his paws around her, before falling asleep in the warmness of Kate's body.


	23. Chapter 23, The beach

Kate began to wake up, not wanting to, but her body begging to differ. She was too comfortable and warm, in her lover's embrace. Then a loud clash of thunder woke them both up. Humphrey sighed. He wanted to sleep more, loving her body against his. Humphrey looked at her.

"You want to go back to sleep?" Humphrey asked, thinking about her before himself.

"Yeah, I'm still tired" Kate said, snugglinging her head back into hisss neck and falling back to sleep in a few minutes. Humphrey tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He was getting so much on his mind. Did they really want to drive around in a van for their honeymoon? Humphrey thought about where they were. They were a little past Vancover, and they could get to the beach in just a few hours. That would be a lot more better than just being bored in the van. Thunder clashed again, this time spoking Humphrey and waking Kate.

"How do think about just going and relaxing on the beach. I feel like your getting bored that it's taking sooo long. And, wouldn't you like being with your friends, sister, and mother?" Humphrey asked. Kate thought about it. She was indeed getting bored. Come on, it's a van! She thought they would be in Washington in like a day, but she didn't want to stay at hotels and motels.

"Yeah, I would like to see my sister's birth, and I'm pretty sure mom is getting lonely. Oh, and in a little, Carson's giving you back the Caddy. He said he's getting something safer for their pups" Kate explained. "Do you know if their getting married anytime soon?" Kate asked.

"Carson said he wants to wait until he's twenty one" Humphrey replied. Kate nodded. "You hungry, pup?" Humphrey asked slyly.

"Actually, no. Let's get going" Kate said, getting in the passanger seat. Humphrey chuckled.

"Excited, are we?" Humphrey asked, getting in the driver seat, and starting the van. He looked at the fuel gauge. "God, are we ever gonna run out of gas?" he asked sarcastically. Kate looked over to the gauge. It said 3/4 full. They traveled at least one thousand miles. "I guess a one hundred ninty gallon tank will take you anywhere" Humphrey said. Yes, most of the undercarage was three seperat tanks linked to each other, giving the van very high milelage radius, including the twenty miles per gallon massive angine. While I was explaining this, they got back on the road, and the storm was dying. Humphrey was doing eight five, on the newest highway that allowed you to do it. The engine let out a nice low growl, the mufflers amplifing it and utting out a nice sound. This all got disrupted when Humphrey turned on the radio to Kate's favorate singer, Deuce. It started playing 'One'. After about a fourty five minute drive, the storm was completely dead, allowing clear skys to show. They were just entering the beach, going through the two laned road that lead to the sand. Humphrey pressed a button that raised the van slingly higher.

"Here we are" Kate said, rolling down her window to let in the nice scent of the beach. Other males hooted and hollered at her, jealous of her beauty. Humphrey found a decent spot, and parked in it. Kate rolled up her window, and Humphrey fogged up the windows so she could change into a bikini. She did so, and Humphrey emptied his pockets, and took off his shirt. They both took off their wedding rings, not wanting to lose them in the vast of the ocean. The couple got out, The sun showing off Kate's slim, lustious body, and Humphrey's masculine, but fit body. They both got in the soft tide, just relaxing and letting their fur get massaged by the water. Then a male wolf came up and yanked Humphrey up.

"I'm gonna take your bitch and kill you" The black furred male said. Humphrey got up.

"First of all, that's my wife, and second of all, your wrong" Humphrey said, following it with a hard blow to the wolf's muzzle. The wolf got back up.

"You caught me off gaurd" He said, throwing a punch at Humphrey's head, but instead of falling to the ground, his paw was caught, about an inch away from Humphrey's face, in Humphrey's right paw.

"Try that again, and you'll regret it" Humphrey said, now twisting his paw, making the wolf fall to the ground. "Now you gonna do it again, and get shot in the face, or are you gonna leave me and my mate alone?" Humphrey asked, still twisting the wolves paw as he whimpered.

"I'll leave you alone, just let me go" He whimpered out, as Humphrey released him and saw him almost litterly fly away from them.


	24. Chapter 24, A exciting day

Humprey sat back down in the shallow water, putting his arm around Kate's shoulder. She sighed and put her head in Humphrey's shoulder, and just started crying. This was killing Humphrey, so he started rubbing her side.

"Why are you crying? You know it kills me to see any of my loved ones crying" Humphrey asked into her ear.

"Everywhere we go, something bad always happens to us" Kate whimpered out, barley in hearing volume. She contiued to cry, Humphrey now rubbing his head against hers.

"I know, Kate. It will take a little bit for all this stuff to subside. Now, there's no one that I know about that is alive or not in jail, so, we pretty much are safe. If you really want to, we can go home and find somewhere else for our honeymoon" Humphrey said.

"I just hate that people want you dead, and want me for other things" Kate cried out. "I love you, is that too much to ask?" Kate cried out.

"I love you, too. That's not too much to ask. And the people who want me dead, will be dead with a chunk of metal. Now, please, stop crying, you're killing me" Humphrey said, sounding true to his word. Kate looked Humphrey in the face, and he wiped her tears.

"I love you, Humphrey. I need you, you have made my life so much better" Kate said.

"I love you too, my angel from heaven" Humphrey said, then followed it with a passionate kiss. They released, and Humphrey carried her to the van. Once they got in the van, Humphrey wrapped her in a towel to keep her from getting cold, and drying her as well. He did the same to himself. "Lets go find a resturant"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry" she said, entering the passanger side, Humphrey closing the door behind her before himself getting in.

TIME SKIP: 11 MONTHS LATER, yes months.

"Humphrey, since were graduated, let's do what I want tonight" Kate said, being as seductive as possible.

"Come on, love. We just graduated. don't you want to do other things before having pups?" Kate looked sad.

"Why don't you want pups?" Kate asked, getting in the passanger side of Humphrey's 1964 Impala. Humphrey walked over to the driver side.

"I do want pups, but I'm just asking you. It's a big comintment, and look at your sister. She has Diana and Lila, and they exhaust her and need her all the time. I'm just asking, is all. So, do you still want pups?" Humphrey exlained and asked.

"I don't know, now that you ask that. Let's go see sis, I want to have a talk, and your neices love you" Kate said with a wink, as Humphrey pulled out of the collage parking lot. "You're so great with pups, I have no doubt that your gonna be a great father" Kate said.

"You are, too. They like their aunt, too" Humphrey said.

"Another reason I am not so sure about pups, is I don't want to lose this body for a couple months" Kate added.

"Well, you would still would be my beautiful mate, no matter how you look" Humphrey said, reaching his right arm and putting his hand on her right shoulder, massaging it, making her let out a pleasureful growl. In no time, they arrived at Lilly and Carson's apartment. They got out, and went to the elevator to the third floor. Once they exited the elevator, they went to room 97. Kate knocked on the door, and a short silver figure opened the door, and tackled Humphrey's leg. Another darker short figure came out and did the same to Kate.

"Woah, calm down Lila, we haven't even came in yet" Humphrey said, picking her up into his arms, and walking in after Kate did the same to Diana. They sat down on the long faded red couch, next to Carson, who had the day off of work today.

"Hey buddy. You lose a couple things?" Humphrey asked sarcastically.

"I guess, they have been such a handful. Lilly got exhausted, so I told her to go take a nap" Carson explained. "I could have sworn it would be you two that had pups before us" he chuckled.

"I did too, and I'm sorta happy that Humphrey convinced me not to, for now at least" Kate chuckled, sitting on the floor with Humphrey as their neices took turns playing with their aunt an uncle. "I think I'm gonna wait a couple years until I'm ready to fully comit to having pups. Humphrey and I just have sooooo much fun together" Kate added.

"Humphrey is the best. He got me a job so I could suport my family, and actually make a decent amount of money" Carson said. "I've allways seen Humphrey as a big brother, and now, technicly he is" Carson added. "Oh, and one thing. Would you mind watching them for the night? Lilly and I are going to just spend the night relaxing. The pups have been putting so much stress on the both of us, and Lilly's parents said their going to have a date night" Carson asked.

"Sure, we have nothing to do. Is that okay with you, Kate?"

"Yeah, we could take them right now to the park. We just need the seats out of your mate's Equinox" Kate said.

"Oh, yeah. I will repay you as soon as possible for the car, Humphrey"

"You don't need to. Your family, and I'm sure you could use the money for something else" Humphrey insisted.

"Thanks" Carson said. "Diana, Lila, Your gonna stay with aunt Kate and uncle Humphrey tonight. Can you promise me that your going to be good?" Carson asked them. They both nodded. Humphrey picked up Diana, and Kate picked up Lila, and went out of the door that Carson opened for them. Once they exited, Carson ran passed them to the car throught the stairs, and got the car seats and sat them near Humphrey's car. Once Humphrey and Kate got out of the elevator, Humphrey remotly opened the doors and lowered the car so it sat on the ground, so it was easier to put them in. Carson put the seats in, and Humphrey and Kate buckled their neices in.

"See you soon" Kate said, before she got in and Humphrey closed the door before going to his side and entering.

"Who's read to go play at th park?" Humphrey asked two excited pups.


	25. Chapter 25, The soft Friday evening

**Alright, I'm back. Put on some nice Bone Thugs n Hamony, and just couldn't resist. Do you think I should stop this story for a lttle and start my others again, so I will gain ideas on this one? Well, let me know in a reveiw. I'm up for anything, oh wait, Thugish Rugish Bone is playing, I gotta get going!**

"ME!" They both chanted, as Humphrey slightly raised the car, and drove off towards the park. There was an okward silence between them, so Humphrey turned on the radio's playlist, and it began playing 'Thugish Ruggish Bone'.They arrived at the park in just a couple minutes. At the park, their was only a few wolves, most of them pups, playing on a playground. Humphrey reached back and unbuckled the two young pups, and he and Kate opened the doors, folding the front seaaats forward so they could get out.

"Now listen. Uncle and I are going to be sitting on that bench over there watching you as best as we could. Try not to get hurt, and if you do, just come to us. Understand?" Kate asked.

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

"Now go have some fun!" Hummphrey said as they went off, running towards the other pups playing on the playskape. Humphrey and Kate both walked towards the bench, and sat on it. It was about four o clock, and sun was slowly begining to make it's way to forming a sunset right beside the couple.

"They look like their having so much fun, why don't we have some fun later?" Kate asked seductivly, attempting to trick him.

"Um, I don't know..." Humphrey said, blushing a bit.

"You know I'm talking about a car?" Kate said.

"Huh?"

"Tomarrow, let's go do something in the back of your car" Kate explained.

"Why not in the bed?" Humphrey asked, confused.

"We can do that, too" Kate said. "But that would be tonight" Kate said. She saw the confused look on his face. "Were not going All the way" Kate said.

"Sure, let's do that" Humphrey said. Kate sqealed in excitment.

"I can't wait!" She said. Humphrey chuckled. After about half an hour later, the pups came back, panting from the exhaustion.

"Alright, it seems like we wore you two out" Humphrey chuckled. They walked towards the car, and got in their seats. Humphrey opened the trunk, and pulled forward a amplifier to the sound system, to reveil a fridge with bottles of water. He grabbed three before closing the hidden fridge and the trunk. He gave eaaach pup a botle of water as he buckled Lila and Diana. He got in his seat, took a sip, and gave Kate the bottle. She took a sip, then put it in the cup holder. "Alright, caps on, were leaving" Humphrey said, starting the car, with them screwing the caps on the bottles. "Where to?" Humphrey asked, mimicing his GPS's voice. Kate chuckled.

"I don't know. Home I guess" Kate said, with Humphrey pulling out right after she finished. He turned on the stereo, and it began playing 'Breakdown'. Once the song finished, Kate looked back to her neices, to see them both asleep, probally from the soft beat and voices. About ten minutes later, Humphrey pulled into the garage, and turned off the car, and grabbed Diana very gently, because she was asleep. Kate followed what Humphrey did, going to the spare room, the had a king sized bed, and laid them down and tucked them in.

"Now that their asleep, let's go have our fun" Kate said excitedly. Humphrey nodded and headed upstairs behind Kate. He closed the door and began taking off his clothes. About twenty minutes late, they both came out, and Kate had a giant goofy smile on her face. They walked downstairs, and to the couch. Humphrey turned on the tv, and the cople watched tv together for almost two hours. They were disruppted by Lila coming out and crawled into Humphrey lap, falling asleep in it a few moments later. Humphrey started petting her head and neck, making her let out a low, pleasureful growl as she sleeped. "I guess she wanted her uncle" Kate said in a hushed tone. Humphrey saw that Kate looked like she was jealous, and lowered the backrest of the couch, and pulled Kate to him, and laid Lila between them, Humphrey now rubbing both of the females. Kate thought this felt right. Her loving mate showing love both the pup and her. She closed her eyes, eventally dozing off to a soft sleep. Humphrey saw that Kate fell asleep. He liked this, being able to show his love to two wolves. He was rethinking on waiting for a pup, he loved doing this. Even though Diana didn't come out, he felt right. He realized something.

He truly wants a daughter. He would be okay with a son, or twins, but him with two female bodies pressed against him, one needing love, the other yerning for it. This was just the best feeling ever for him. Even better than what they did earlier. He soon dozed off with the a daughter being the lassst thing on his mind.


	26. Chapter 26, Uh Oh

Kate woke up when she felt something squirming inbetween her and Humphrey. She opened one eye to see that Humphrey was still asleep, so was Lila, but Diana was joining with them. She scooted a little so she could fit in. A few short moments later, Kate dozed back off. A few hours later, the sun began rising, the light waking Humphrey from his happy dreams. He slowly crept open his eyes, to see he had one arm under Kate's upper chest, and the other over the two pups, then meeting with Kates waist. Wait, he reembered going to sleep with one pup, he must of slept heavily to not notice Diana get in. He heard a short high pitched yawn, and looked to see Lila opening her eyes, and letting out another yawn.

"Good morning, Lila" Humphrey whispered. Lila looked up to see her uncle looking down at her.

"Good morning, uncle" Lila whispered back, while stretching her legs. Humphrey heard two more yawns, and saw that Kate and Diana were just waking up.

"Good morning, love" Humphrey said, reaching his neck slightly to give her a kiss.

"Good morning to you" Kate said, returning the kiss. She looked down. "Good morning, you two. How'd you sleep?" Kate politely asked.

"Good. Mommy and Daddy don't let us sleep with them anymore" Diana replied. Kate sighed.

"Speaking of your mommy and daddy, we should call and ask them when they want you two back" Humphrey said.

"Awww, we like playing with both of you" Lila whined.

"I know, we did, too. But you can't leave mom and dad. You know uncle doesn't have a mom or dad, so you should spend all the time you can with your mom and dad" Kate explained. The pups both nodded. Humphrey got off of the bed-sofa, and walked into the kitched to get the house phone. He saw the clock said ten in the morning. He picked up the phone and dialed it. Lilly answered the phone.

"Hey, Lilly. When should we drop off Lila and Diana? Realisticaly? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we get ready. Bye" Humphrey said through the phone, then hanging up. "Alright, who's hungry?" Humphrey asked. The two young wolves sprinted to the kitchen, and Kate stretched as she walked to the kitchen. Kate, and the pups all selected their cerials, and Humphrey supplied them. Humphrey grabbed a Monster and walked to the office, taking off his shirt in the process. Once the pups finished, they wondered into the office, that was playing a soft rap beat, 'Shoot 'em Up' to be exact. They saw Humphrey, laying on a padded bench, with a bar and four circles labled '75lbs'. He kept on pumping it up and down, and lifting weights on his feet on a contraption.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Diana finally asked. Humphrey hung the bar on it's rack,right above his chest.

"Building muscle" he replied, taking a gulp of Monster. "It makes you really strong" He added, and resumed lifting them. The young wolves looked around to see pictures of cars all over the place, almost all of them atractive to them.

"Those are cool cars" Lila complimented.

"Thanks" Humphrey replied, still pumping the weights, gliding them quickly and smothly up and down.

"That looks easy, can I try?" Lila asked. Humphrey chuckled.

"See that red one on the ground? You can try that" He said, gestureing towards a fifteen pound dumbell. She tried lifting it, with no sucsess.

"I can't" She puffed out.

"I know. Try lifting twnety of those at one time, that's what this is" he said, still forcfully thrusting it in the air.

"Wow, you're really strong, uncle" Lila comented.

"Thank you, Lila. Why don't you two go play with Aunt Kate. She would love to play with you right now" Humphrey said, seeing Kate laying on the couch in the reflecton of his computer monitor. They both sprinted to her, amd Humphrey saw them pretty much tackle her unexpectedly. Humphrey chuckled and hung up the bar, a few miutes later. He walked out to the couch, his shirt still off, and sneakily picked his neices up, causing them to gasp. "Alright, I'm pretty sure that we need to give aunt a few minutes to get ready to leave" Humphrey said, as Kate off the ground and started going up the stairs. And sure enough, two mintues later, Kate came pack in a tight black shirt, with skinny jeans on. Humphrey got up, and kissed her as she walked by. He walked up the stairs, and about half a minute later, he came out wearing a dark grey shirt and dark blue regular type jeans. He walked to Kate and their neices, and picked her up like he would to a newborn pup.

"Wow, Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed, obviously suprised.

"Lila and Diana, let's get going!" Humphrey said, carrying Kate through the garage, with the young wolves following him to his lowered Impala. He put Kate in, followed by the pups, then him. He opened the garage door, drove out and shut it. He lookedto his yard and saw Hailey. He slmed on the brakes, put itin park, and flew out the door after unfastening the seatbelt. Kate wondered why Humphrey flew out of the car, then running into the yard and stopping in the midde of the yard. "Humphrey, I don't have much time, but something really bad is going to happen in the next week. I'm sorry, but I have to leave" Hailey's ghost said

"No, don't leave me again!" Humphrey explained. Kate was confused why Humphrey screamed that to mid-air.

"I'm sorry, but bye, big brother" Hailey said. Humphrey fell to his knees, and Kate rushed out of the car to his aid.

"What are you doing!" Kate asked.

"I saw Hailey. Before she left, she said something bad is going to happen in a week. I think we better drop off them to find out what" Humphrey said, getting back up and going to the car, with Kate going in her side, and Humphrey following to the driver side. He got in his seat, and heard a cruch. Like paper crunching. He reached in his back pocket, and felt a peice of paper. He pulled it out. It was very old and faded, with blood stains on it. It was folded, and on the cover, it said 'HWUEMAPTHHREEYR'. He noticed something. "Kate, look at this. It says my first name and last name combined" he said, then opening it. There was several numbers writen in black, six numbers, then seperated by a comma. He realized something. This showed all the days that something bad happened. What really suprised and scared him was the last six numbers. They were writen in what smelled and looked like blood, and the numbers, seperated so they can be read as a date, was exactly a week from tomarrow.

"Kate, take a look at this. This is a list of everyday something bad happened, starting off with my parent's death. This is eaither a horrible prank, or something real true and bad. Pups, were gona take you home. Just to let you know, if we die, we want you two to tell everyone that we love them, including you two. Something bad is going to happen to me or us, but we don't know what. Just stay calm, and don't tell anyone unless one or both of us have something seriously bad happen to us. You got that?"


	27. Chapter 27, Let's Hangout!

**Alright, I finally made another chapter. Tell me weather I should stop this story for a little and continue on Murder and Love. Also, about discontinuing the story, I'm 100% serious. I am in a state of depression to where I could lose it and second, so please review. And please be honest in the reviews, I respect the people who are, and The Wolf Artist, be carefull on how simular things are in your story to mine, and I know you have read it. So please review, and enjoy this longer chapter, you all deserve it for me not getting it sooner to all of you.**

"Yes, Uncle Humphrey" Lila and Diana said. Humphrey shifted the Impala back to reverse gear, so he could get out of the driveway, and then into first on the road. Humphrey looked over at Kate, who was cleaning out her purse. He noticed he didn't see the G26 he gave her to have protection when she goes somewhere.

"Hey, pup, where's your gun?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh, I gorgot to tell you, I made a hidden quick access pouch in here. I still have it and two full mags, and one in the chamber" She breifly explained. Humphrey nodded, and there came an okward silence. Humphrey disturbed it by shifting from third down to second, and hammering the throttle to emitt a low-pitched growl, that slowly got higher, along with the wind of a high-proformance supercharger. He decided to shift back into third when he saw a cop, not because he was going three over the speed limit, that he was emiting illeagally loud engine roar. He decided to turn on music, on his Dubstep playlist. The first song that began was Lavender Town Remix by Doni. After a few minutes, they arrived at the apartments. Humphrey parked his car, and assisted the wolf pups out of the car. They all exited the car, along with the car seats, and loaded into the elevator. Once they got to the proper floor, the pups sprinted to the door, and rang the bell. Lilly was the one that unlocked the door as the pups jumped into her arms, and licked her cheeks.

"It looks like a couple wolves are excited to see me, come in" Lilly gestured for Humphrey and Kate to come in, which they did, closing the door behind them.

"Where's daddy" Lila asked, after being set down on the couch.

"He's back at work" Lilly answered. She turned to Kate and Humphrey. "Thank you so much for watching them, I really needed that" Lilly said.

"Were glad to. So, sis, what did you do while we all were gone?" Kate asked with a sly grin. She blushed. "You don't have to answer that, I know what you did. I would wash your hair if I was you" Kate said, seeing the clump of her snow white hair in a off-white sticky liquid. This made Lilly blush even more. "Hey, Lilly, can I talk to you privatly?" Kate asked. Lilly nodded. They walked to Lilly's room, and on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about, sis?" Lilly asked. Kate sighed.

"Well, we've both wanted pups for a long time, but me and Humphrey are both afraid to have them" Kate explained.

"Yeah" Lilly said, urging her to continue.

"We really have enjoied the company of Lila and Diana when they stay with us, or we visit them" Kate added.

"Are you sure you don't just want to... mate?" Lilly asked. Kate slightly blushed.

"Well, I enjoy doing it, but me and Humphrey have 'fun' together, but I think I truly want a pup or two" Kate said. "What's it like being a mother?" Kate asked.

"Well, it has a lot of ups and downs. But, mostly, it is just amazing. I have to tell you, it is also really stressful for just me take care of the pups everyday, but I don't think you would have that problem" Lilly said.

"You know what? Humphrey hasn't actually worked in about half a year, but still he gets millions of dollars every month" Kate said.

"Millions?"

"Yeah, but he does donate tons of money. we don't need much, so he donates it to stuff like charities, the police, stuff like that. The only money we have to pay is food and insurance for everything" Kate said.

"Geez, I never knew Humphrey made that much, and donated that much" Lilly said. "Changing the subject, mom's been very lonely. I think you should spend some good old time with her and probally let Humphrey meet back up with his friends" Lilly sugusted.

"That's not a bad idea. Humphrey hasn't seen any of his friends in months" Kate said, getting up. "Alright, I'm gonna go leave to do that. Or did you need me for anything?" Kate asked.

"Nope, I think I'm good" Lilly answered, walking behind Kate. They walked into the living room to see Humphrey on his back on the floor, him playing dead as Lila and Diana nipped at him, making him smile. Kate saw this and smiled. "Alrigt, say goodbye to uncle" Kate said. They walked over to him, and gave him a lick on the cheek. They walked over to their aunt, and hugged her legs because she was standing up. Humphrey got up off the floor, strech as he did so.

"Alreight, bye everyone" Humphrey said, opening the door for Kate. Kate started talking as they walked to the elavator.

"Lilly came up with a good idea. Mom's been real lonely and you haven't seen your friends, so how about you drop me off at my mom's and you hangout with your friends?" Kate said, finishing as they got in the elevator.

"That sounds like a good idea, just as long as I can sleep with you" he said.

"Oh, we won't be sleeping tonight. I made up my mind" Kate said seductivly. She moved to his ear. "We are going to have a pup" she whispered in his ear as the elevator opened it's doors, and they walked out. Humphrey opened her door, smiling. She got in, and after Humphrey shut the door, he got in his side.

"That looks like even a better plan. Well, you call me when you want picked up" Humphrey said, leaving the apartments and going on their three minute jorney to Kate's parents house. They arrived, and Humphrey gave her a kiss before she said goodbye and left to her mom. Humphrey pulled out his phone, and put on a four way call between Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and Janice.

"Hey guys, Kate's letting me hangout all day today. So what do you say about coming with me?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" they all screamed, except for Janice.

"Do you want tocome with us, Janice" Humphrey asked.

"Well, no. I want to spend some time with my other friends" she said.

"That's okay, Janice. I'll be picking up the rest of you in a litle bit" He said.

"Okay, were all at the park" the three said. Humphrey hung up, and headed toward the park, which was about seven minutes away. Once he entered the park, he turned on his stereo to 'Bass Head' really loudly, and honked to get his friends attention. They all piled in, SHakey in the fron, who cranked it up all the way as the dropped hit, the SMD subwoofers pounding as they left, all bobbing their head. Humphrey got up on the freeway, still blasting the same song, but it was coming to an end. Once it ended, 'First of the Year' turned on, still pounding as they were reaching speeds of over one hundred on the eighty-five mile per hour speed limit, as the heavy drop pounded away on every speaker. Was their fun leagal? No, but who caares, they were having fun! Humphrey slowed down and exited, no cruzzing the city at about one in the afternoon. Shakey made Humphrey stop at a liquor stor to get some beer, because Shakey was twenty-one. Shakey came out with a bottle of Pucker Vodka. He got in the car. "It's gonna be hard partying for me!" he yeld over the music, which was now 'Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites'. Shakey opened bottle and took a big gulp as Humphrey sped off, leaving a nice '11' in the parking lot.

Humphre drove to an older park with a pond that was not too far away. It was only thirty minutes away. By the time they got there, they went through a whole Skrillex album, and Shakey went through one and a half bottles of Vodka. Humphrey turned the car off, but not fully, so that the only thing on was the stereo. All of them took off their sirts, and emptied their pockets. Humphrey was the first one to jump in, followed by Shakey who triped over a rock and landed face first in the pond. He quickly resurface to see Mooch and Salty both cannon balling in. They all started to mess around, and have fun.

WITH KATE

"Mom, I have something to tell you" Kate said. Eve nodded. "Humphrey and I are going to try to have a pup tonight. I finally made up my mind" Kate said.

"That's great, but was that the only reason you came here?" Eve asked.

"No, not at all. Lilly and I thought you were lonely without dad or us here" Kate answered.

"Then where is Humphrey?" Eve asked.

"I don't know where he is, but I told him to go see his friends he hasn't seen in months" Kate answered.

"Any girls?" Eve asked.

"The only ones that I know would go with him are Reba and Janice, which I can trust them and they both have boyfriends" Kate clarified.

"Okay"

"Mom, how about we go shopping?" Kate sugested.

"I don't have that much extra money..." Eve said.

"Well, your in luck 'cause I have a couple thousand" Kate said with a smile. They both walked to the Scion FR-S after some arguing, and continued talking.

"Something real strange happened this morning to Humphrey" Kate said.

"What happened?"

"He said he saw his sister, and she warned him that something bad is going to happen to him in exactly a week from today, then he found a letter with dates written on it with his name on it, and a week writen in blood. And the strange thing is every date on it was the dates something bad happened to him. I'm just really worried. I hope it's somehow a prank" Kate said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright, I'm here, back with dominating this site (Or not). Alright, I'm starting to feel a little better, emotionally at least. The medication I'm taking is designed to attack and ever so slowly kill your liver, and I'm getting most of the side effects, and it hurts to do anything. Like this, I'm laying in my bed, typing, and my back and wrists hurt. Well, I NEED you all to motivate Datguy N Disguy to post a new chapter on his AAO story, Aftermath. If you are reading this, PLEASE update. Album used to type this chapter: Bone Thugz n Harmony, The Greatist hits, 2 Disk package. Yes, I will state the album I type to...**

"That is very strange, Kate. I hope it doesn't happen either because I think of Humphrey very good, and I would hate to see you heart broken" Eve said, sencerly.

"We can hope" Kate said as they pulled into the parking lot of a dillards.

WITH HUMPHREY

They continued to hangout at the pond for a couple hours, until it was starting to get dark. They all got out of the water, shook and air dried the best they could, before getting in Humphrey's car. They all fastened themselves in, and drove out of the park into the city. Humphrey rolled down the windows and began blasting 'The Future Is Now' by GRiZ. They were doing fifteen in the sunset in the city, all while Humphrey was hitting switches on the dash to make the suspention rise and lower, also doing stunts. Humphrey was doing three wheelers, hopping the front end of the car, and dragging the rear skid plates on the ground, creating sparks. They were all hooting and hollering, obviusly having fun.

"Hey! Let's go to that Mcdonalds!" Salty yelled over the music, and Humphrey made the sharp turn, poping the sustention to make it ride on the right two wheels. Mooch, Salty, and Shakey all screamed because they thought they were going to flip, put Humphrey landed it softly in a parking spot. He turned off the car. He was laughing his ass off.

"You should of seen the look on your faces!" Humphrey yelled out, still laughing.

"Fuck you" Mooch said, following Humphrey like everyone else into the empty McDoanalds. They all order food, and odcorse, Humphrey paid. They all grabbed a booth.

"What time is it?" Humphrey asked, taking a fry from his large sized fry.

"Nine" Salty answered. Shakey was acting crazy, because that is what you do for your first time drinking two bottles of Vodka.

"I feel soo sorry for you, Shakey. Your gonna have such a big hangover" Humphrey chuckled.

"Why didn't y-you have some" Shakey said.

"I'm not twenty-one and I am driving" Humphrey answered. Humphrey's phone rang, the ringtone was the chorus to 'Wearing Thin' by Ready the Messanger. He saw caller ID and saw it was Kate. "Hey, pup, what's up? Shakey, Salty Mooch and me are all just sittin' at McDonalds eating. How did you manage to run out of gas, ten miles from your house? Yes, I'll come pick you and your mom up and the car. It doesn't have this huge V-8 in it for no reason. Alright, see you soon" Humphrey said. "Alright, we gotta get going. Were picking up Kate and her mom, and you all are going home" Humphrey said, getting up, along with everyone else. They all walked out, and headed to the car, everyone now getting in the back seat. It was now very dark outside, besides the bright lights around the city. Humphrey truned on the car, and the stereo instantly started playing 'Beautiful' by Eminem. Humphrey stated driving off, and turned down the radio. "So, anything new I haven't heard about happen to any of you?" Humphrey asked.

"I proposed to Janice, and she's pregnant with three of our pups" Shakey said, still drunk. Humphrey looked in the rear view mirrior to Mooch.

"Yeah, he actually did. She thinks she's fat, even though she's only a week. But, I finally asked out Stacey" Mooch said.

"And things are going good with me and Reba" Salty said.

Well, congrats on all of you. Kate and I are gonna try to make a pup or two tonight" Humphrey said casually. Salty made a sarcastic howl. Humphrey smiled. "What? You jealous that I'm having a pup with my beautiful mate" Humphrey asked, also sarcastically.

"No, I'm jealous on how you get to do it" He said.

"Artifical injection?" Humphrey asked, sounding serious. Salty went wide-eyed. "Naw, I'm shitting you. We are mating" Humphrey chuckled. He spotted a red Scion on the side of the road with the flashers on. He pulled in front of it, and got out to see Kate getting out of the Scion.

"Hey, pup" Kate said as she walked up and kissed Humphrey. Eve came out.

"How much gas do you have in your tank?" Eve asked potitely.

"Three quarters of a tank. How about I siphon some from my tank to yours?" Humphrey asked. Eve nodded. Humphrey opened his trunk, and grabbed a garden hose. Hu put it through the fuel door, and ran it to the Scion. He suckd it until he tasted gasoline, then quickly put it in Eve's tank. He put it in there for fifteen seconds, then pulled it out. "There you go, a quarter tank of extra premium" Humphrey said, taking the hose from his tank and placing it back into the trunk.

"May I ask why you have a garden hose in your trunk?" Eve asked.

"This was my parent's car, and they were cheap" was all that Humphrey said.

"Mom, I think I'm going back to our place" Kate said, putting her arm around Humphrey's shoulder.

"Okay, have fun" Eve said with a wink, and giggle. Kate let out an annoyed sigh, and followed Humphrey to the passanger side, got in, before Humphrey closing the door and getting in his side. The stereo was playing 'Notorius Thugz'. Humphrey drove off, squealing the tires.

"After I drop them off, we get the night all to ourselves" Humphery said, reaching over and putting his arm around her waist, massaging her hip. Salty cleared his throat. "Yes, I know you three are still back there" Humphrey said. Humphrey pulled off the freeway, and drove for a couple miutes, before droping them all off at their shared apartment.

"Tonight is gonna be the best night in our lives" Kate said, seductivly.


	29. Chapter 29, The night

"Tonight is gonna be the best night in our lives" Kate said, seductivly.

"I know. I love you" Humphrey said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too. Now don't keep me waiting, I'll get your seat wet" Kate said, giving Humphrey a chuckle. The stereo bgan playing 'All good' by Bone, setting the mood. Humphrey followed Kate's request, and squealed off, accelerating as fast as possible, the pedal litterally touching the floor of the car for a long time, until that foot was on the brake, to slow down into their garage.

**Caution: Beyond here contains extremly mature content. You can skip to the next bolded section if you wish not to read the material between these points. Don't say I didn't warn you. A note to : this qualifies as mature material. Go look up the federal law if you don't beleive me.**

They both got out, and started to undress each other as they walked to the room. Once they entered the room, they were both in their very last undergarments. Humphrey laid Kate on the bed, on her back. He then stowly began to nibble on her ears, sending chills down her spine. She quietly moaned in pleasure, progresivly getting louder. Humphrey began making his way down her body, licking her neck, teasing her nipples, and nibbling close to her special area, that only Humphrey was allowed to touch. He got to the area, and looked up at Kate to conform she wanted to do this. She was panting, but she nodded her head before Humphrey took off her soaked, sweet smelling panties. He instanly put his head between her legs, licking her special spot, getting louder moans out of her, as her fluids were lapped up by Humphrey's tounge. Humphrey kept on going deeper, until she finally squirted her juices onto Humphrey's tounge. Humphrey enjoied the warm honey-like taste, and swallowed all of it, as Kate calmed down her panting, got up, and pushed Humphrey on the bed, ripping off his boxers to reveal his massive erect member. She licked around it, getting him even more excited, before she took it in her muzzle.

Humphrey groaned in pleasure, thus only being the second time this happened to him, so he was rather new to this feeling. Humphrey gasped when he felt Kate rap her tounge around is member, doubling his pleasre, as he felt a climax coming. "Awww, I'm g-gonna cu-cum!" Humphrey said quickly between a pant. Kate sped up, making him begin to release his seed. Kate loved the salty-sweet taste, so she swallowed every last drop of it. After a few seconds, Humphrey got up and watched Kate get on all fours, on the bed. He came up behind her, and mounted her the way their ancesters did. He inserted himself into her tight folds, getting a moaaan from Kate, as it was pure ecstacy for her, since her hymen was already gone, leaving as close to no pain as possible, and loads of loads of pleasure. Humphrey also enjoied the feeling as he rapidly began thrusting his hips, nibbling and kissing the back of neck while doing so, as Kate cried in pure ecstacy. Kate's climaaa was rapidly building up, because of the spped and size of Humphrey. After a few more moments of thrusting, Kate had he climax, lubricating her walls just enough for Humphrye to slide his knot in, and climax, also. Kate finished before Humphrey, and Humphrey rolled them to their sides.

"See... I told you it would be amazing" Kate said, as she took control of her pantng. "That was the best feeling in my life"

"Mie too, I love you, goodnight" Humphrey said with a yawn, as they laid there, tied.

"I love you, too. Goodnight" Kate said, as they both fell asleep of exhaustion. That was indeed the best night of their lives, at least, so far...

**I'm soooooooooo sorry for the delay in writing, but I have an excuse. I was in Oregan and Washington, where me, my father, mother were born. I have secsesfully hit the lowest point of my life, because even though I meet 99% of my cousins, including The Pack, yes the one from FF. I just couldn't be happy, because I always knew I would not see them again, for years. I put on a fake personallity, like I always do, so, I am soo sorry The Pack. If I was the real me, they would lock me in a mental insitue, like my mom is trying to do, even though she has never seen the real me. I mean, come on, I have followed all laws and rules, never did any drugs, yet still have an horible life, while someone I know has racecars and Ferraris, and he somkes tons and tons of drugs, and has a nice house. Well, my new knife just arrived, a custom dual bladed, buterfly-style pocket knife, all stainless steel, named Lust and Death. A name for each Illeagal sized blade. Before any of you say, 'Why are you sooo depressed, you have all this fancy stuff', I bought it, working illeaglly in construction, because of my age. And, also the people that don't have any fancy stuff, at least have Love unlike me. Like this story is how I picture my life to be, just some changes, and realizations. Well, I better stop talking before some of you get concerned and try to call the police or report me, so please, as always, review!**


	30. Chapter 30, The News

**Alright, I'm back, yet again. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every other day, at least before schools starts in one in a half weeks here, so, about seven chapters. So, NO ONE, litterally, has answered this question: Do you want me to temperarly stp this story, and work on Murder and Love? Please answer in a review or PM. I don't know how in hell, but one night, my legs were majorly cut up. I have no clue, I looked in my matress, found nothing. It couldn't be the knife I sleep with, because that is right next to my chest in my hands. I HATE THIS FUCKING NEW-OLD KEYBOARD MY BROTHER GAVE ME! It either puts to many or not enough letters, so if you see any, sorry, I may have not have aught them. BTW, I have never used any type of spell-chck on this story, beacause Documents To Go doesn't offer that. MY FUCKING BRAND NEW KNIFE BROKE! I'm so pissed, one of the blades fell off. Well, I do love you guys, not in a gay way, but, you helped this emotional wreck, most of the times. So enjoy, and don't hesitate to make a review, it only takes a couple seconds, and enjoy. Album: Bone Thugs-N-Harmony, the Greatist hits 2 disk package, yes, still...**

It was a new day, and two certain wolves were laying in their bed, snuggled wih each other. The female, Kate, got a strange feeling in her stomache, so she woke up. She moved, causing Humphrey to crack open his eyes, then fully open them to see his beautiful mate was awake.

"Good morning, love" Humphrey said, kissing her head afterwards.

"Good morning, handsome" Kate replied. "My stomache feels a little strange, would you mind driving me to my mom's in a little?" Kate politely asked.

"Acourse, would you like something to eat, though?" Humphrey asked.

"I'd rather not, just in case I feel like I need to throw up" Kate said.

"Alright, I'll help you get dressed, then we'll go" Humphrey said, getting up and pulling out of Kate, causing her to quietly moan. He walked to their closet, quickly dressed himseeelf with jeans, and a long sleeved tee-shirt, before finding something for Kate. He found her some loose fitting jeans, undergarments, and a tee-shirt. He set them on the bed. Humphrey helped Kate slowly get up, then carefully dress her. She smiled, seeing how much he cared about her, and take care of her, even if this was just a little stomache ache. He caried her down stairs, and to the Suburban, because that is an easy to enter and exit vehical, and very comfortable interior. He buckled her in, then got in the driver side.

"Humphrey, you don't have to pamper me, for all I know, it may just be a stomache ache" Kate said, before Humphrey started the custom SUV.

"Yes I do, your my love, and I need to make sure your okay" Humphrey said, giving her a kiss on her forehead, and finding it was normal temputure. "Alright, let's get going" Humphrey said, pressing the garage door opener, before backing out, and closing it before driving off. He turned up the stereo a little, and it was playing 'I am a Stone' by Demon Hunter. They drove, and before they knew it, they were at Kate's parent's. Her father's truck was gone, but her moms's truck was still there. He got out, and opened the door for Kate, she insisting on walking by herself without his assistance. Humphrey knocked on the door, and soon Eve opened it.

"Hey guys, what brings ou here?" Eve politely asked.

"Kate says her stomache feels bad, so would you be able to see what's wrong?" Humphrey asked, nicely.

"Sure, come in" Eve said, gesturing them to come in. She told Humphrey to wait in the living room, while she checked Kate in another room. After a few minutes, he unexpectedly got tackled to the floor, the gold blur on top of him, who he knew was Kate.

"So, anything wrong?" Humphrey asked.

"No, not at all" Kate said. "I'm pregnant" Kate whispered in his ear, making him smile widely, and wag his tail rapidly.

"That's great!" Humphrey exclaimed, then locked lips with her. Once they released, Kate got off of Humphrey, allowing Humphrey to get up. They both sat down on the couch, sitting side by side, a happy couple, with at least one living life growing inside of Kate. "Hey, let's go tell your sister, then we'll go buy you a present?" Humphrey asked, breaking the awkward silence. She nodded, and got up.

"Now, let me worn you two before you leave. Kate will start getting morning sickness and possibly vomit for a couple weeks. The only thing you can do is give her some cough and sicknss medicine, which those don't work every time. Well, you go have fun, but be careful" Eve said.

"Thanks, bye" Kate said, as she walked out the door, followed by Humphrey. He opened the car door for Kate, and once they were both in, Kate squealed in pure happiness. "I'm so happy I get to be a mother!" she yowled out.

"I'm so happy to finally be a father!" Humphrey also yowled out, ending it with kissing a kiss. They broke the kiss and started the vehical, and started driving. "Kate, for your present, how about we get you a full sized car?" Humphrey asked.

"That would be great! Let me think... How about a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo?" Kate asked.

"That would be great. What color?" Humphrey asked.

"How about matte black with tons of chrome?" Kate suggested.

"Well see what we find. That's a good car, it's got a five star saftey rating, and tons of power waiting to burst out the four cylinder engine. Impressive, those japinese are great at making cars" Humphrey said, pulling into the apartment parking lot, and parking the massive SUV. They got out, seeing both Lilly's and Carson's cars. They walked up the stairs, and arrived at the gray apartment door of that not-married couple's apartment. Kate knocked on it, and a shirtless Carson answered.

"Oh, hey guys, come in" Carson said getting out of the way of the door. They did so, and sat on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Humphrey asked loudly.

"Shhhh, there all taking a nap, including Lilly" Carson said with a yawn.

"Oh, sorry, did we disturb you?" Kate asked, in a hushed tone.

"No, at work, I broke a few ribs and I'm on paid injury-related break" Carson said.

"Ouch, I know how that feels" Humphrey said, quietly this time. Kate and Carson started at him. "What? That's what happens when your six and flip your ATV six times" Humphrey said.

"Nothing, I didn't see you as an off-road type wolf" Carson defended.

"Well, if you don't include my Teryx 4, Kawasaki dirt bike, S-10 rock crawler, Hummvee, or Silverado with a fourteen inch lift kit sitting on fifty-fives, then no. Yes, most of it was my parents. They all would take us on a mountain in winter and rock climb in the snow" Humphrey said.

"Wow" Kate and Carson both said.

"Wait, where do you put all of this?" Kate asked.

"Do you really think a multi millionare will only own one piece of land? You know where we went to see my family's grave?" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded. "There's a hanger, and tha's where the rest is" Humphrey said as Lilly came out, rubing her eyes.

"Where'd you go Carson?" Lilly asked, as she finsihed rubbing her eyes to see Kate and Humphrey also there. "Oh, hey. what brings you here?" Lilly said.

"We came to tell you the news" Humphrey said.

"What news?" Carson asked.

"You two are going to be aunts and uncles" Kate said rubbing her belly. Lilly saw what she meant.

"Congrats, sis" Lilly said in an excited tone as she hugged her sister.


	31. Chapter 31, Some offroadin'

**Oh, What's this? TWO days in a row? Wow, hkt, your going fast. I need more votes for the previous questin. I only have one vote to stop this one temporarly, and work on Murder and Love. Please, answer that question. Album: Bone thugs-N-Harmony The Greatist Hits 2 Disk Package.**

"Ummm, Lilly? Can Humphrey and I go talk and hangout for a couple hours?" Carson asked, politely.

"Sure, you haven't spent any time together for a long time. Is it okay if Humphrey leaves for a little while, Kate?"

"I don't know. I'm so happy that I'm pregnant, and I want Humphrey by my side. But, I do spend tons and tons of time with him, so, sure" Kate said.

"You sure Kate?" Humphrey asked, making sure she was truly okay.

"Yeah, It'll give me time to talk to Lilly" Kate assured. Humphrey and Carson both kissed their mates goodbye before heading downstairs, and into Humphrey's car.

"Let's go see your trucks" Carson said. Humphrey nodded.

"I'm guessing you want to ride in them and talk about problems" Humphrey said, heading towards the highway.

"Holy shit! You nailed it, how did you know?"

"I did have a dad" Humphrey said. "Let's listen to music" Humphrey said turning on the stereo. It began playing 'Posse on Broadway', a oldschool rap song. They listened to music for about half an hour, before Humphrey suddenly turned onto a dirt road.

"Woah, did you almost miss it?"

"Not exactly. I forgot where it was and decided to test my SUV's handling when I saw it" Humphrey said sarcastically before turning to a large hanger. He stopped, and the both got out. Humphrey walked to the combination lock on the doors, and put in the combination, making the doors automatically swing open, and the lights turn on, revealing the items inside. They stepped inside, and Carson was in heaven. A bright green 2001 Chevrolet Silverado, massively ligted, sitting on black truck rims, a red 2000 Kawasaki ATV, a 1999 chevrolet S-10 with a rock crawler kit, and several more. Humphrey grabbed two small ladders, and positioned them right beside the Silverado. He gestured Carson to get inside the crew cab truck, so he did, right after Humphrey started the massive Duramax Diesel, it leting out a few wines, before making a ear-defining roar of life. He closed the door, and Humphrey causiously drove out of the hanger, stoping, exiting, and pulling the Suburban in, before shutting the hanger's doors, and entering the truck with strain. He shifted into High2wd, in automatic.

"Humphrey, I feel like my relationship is dull. Can you help with that?"

"Well, how is it dull?" Humphrey asked quickly accelerating to paved road, to a real nice place only about five minutes away.

"Like, I don't feel like there's love. I'm normally gone, and Lilly is always so exhausted when I do come back. Also, we didn't have any... Us time since you watched them a little while ago"

"Well, you have mainly two choices. Quiet and live with your parents, or take a night shift. You know, I litterally worked from the minute I got off school, until half an hour before it started, to support myself, and all the payments I was left with" Humphrey said, getting onto paved road. " You don't know what exhausted is until you do that for four years, strait" Humphrey said, turning off into a field.

"Are we supposed to be here?" Carson asked, worried.

"Don't worry, farmer John doesn't mind unless you fuck with his crops" Humphrey said. "We might as well go say hi" Humphrey said, turning onto a gravel road leading to a normal sized red house. He stopped, and revved the engine, then turned it off and hopoping out. A red and whte wolf came out of the house, with a sawed-off shoutgun.

"Is that you, Humphrey?" John asked.

"Yep, long time no see" Humphrey said, giving him a brief hug, then looking towards Carson. "Oh, that's Carson. He's a good friend, and brother in law. I hope you don't mind that we take a short ride on your trails" Humphrey said.

"Acourse, can I join you?" He asked in his western accent.

"Sure, we need to catch up" Humphrey said. They all loaded in the truck, Carson offered to sit in the back, and headed towards the trails.

"So Humphrey, have you got a mate yet?" The older John asked.

"Yes, actually, You rember Kate, my dreamgirl, right?" Humphrey asked. He nodded. "We finally got married and I just discovered she is pregnant this mourning" Humphrey said.

"Congrats, I'm sure your Ma and Pa would be so proud. I see you still have this truck, you must have worked hard, or dipped into the funds"

"Actually, I used to work my ass off, but now, I do really nothing, and get paid millions a month. I have a lot more cars and trucks now. I have a couple Ferraris, Corvette, tons of cars. If you noticed, I replaced the three fifty in this with a Duramax, so much more torque" Humphrey said.

"Funny, I just replace the strait six in my 59 Apache with a three fifty" John said.

"That's good, so what else have you been up to?"

"Just growing crops, selling them, and selling home-brewed whiskey. My pups finally got their own farm, and Klara is deathly ill. I really do hope she is okay"

"Aww, that sucks. She has my wish to get better" Humphrey said, finally reaching the trails. "And were here. When's the last time it rained?"

"Yesterday, actually" John answered. Humphrey stoped, and turned on the custom computer system on the dash. He set the tires from ninty psi to twenty, to keep the tires fat to collect the most grip possible, and also switched it to four wheel drive. He started speeding up, slowly going over the mixture of massive rocks and deep mud, but the truck reassuring that it wouldn't get stuck with two feet of rubber contacting the ground on each tire. They were all enjoying their trails, until they realized they have been there for three hours.

"Alright, everyone, I think it's time for us to go home. I don't want my wife worrying aout me, and I would like to see her" Hmphrey said. They were at the beganing of the trails, from turning around, so Humphrey cut through the field, to john's house, and dropped him off. Humphrey quickly drove back to the hanger, the tires slowly reinflating themselves. He pulled out the Suburban, and parked the truck between the ladders, them both getting out shortly after. They both got in the Suburban, the hanger doors shutting as they drove off to the street.

"So, Humphrey. Do you think I should take the noght shift?" Carson asked.

"That would be a great idea, but it's totally up to you. You do get to see your family the whole day, but don't get to sleep with Lilly, at least when your working. It would definatly take a lot of stress off of her, but she wouldn't get to cuddle with you. For me, that's totally different. I work when I want to, but if I had to, I would try morning shifts, because Kate and I like having fun, and cuddling together when we sleep. I don't know, how much do you need a month?" Humphrey asked.

"I need five hundred rent and utilites, and two hundred in food and stuff like that" Carson said. Humphrey thoght for a second.

"Farmer john has always needed help, I'm pretty sure he would offer a thousand a month. He only works from four to nine at night. Would that work?" Humphrey asked.

"That would work. That job I have is so hard" Carson complained. Humphrey chuckled.

"Ah, shut up boy. I worked for them for two years before I got the job I have right now" Humphrey said.


	32. Chapter 32, Goodnight

**I know this is a little short, but three days in a row! Wow! That's a world record for me... yeah not really. What happened to the days we were all posting a chapter everyday, like me, Datguy N Disguy, ThatPersonYouProbalyDon'tKnow, and several others? I honestly don't know, but you all need to motivat those two writers to write. Like TPYPDK is really considering retiring, we can't have that happen! I'm sure that most of you will love or allready love at least one of his stories. I convinced him to start writing again, but he says that would be his last in the sieres. So, if any of you read this, motivate them! I'm hopefully going back to my normal chapter everyday, so, I think I might start working on Murder and Love after this chapter, so, this is temporarly on break. Enjoy! Album: Same as the previous ones, god damn that album is good!**

They continued driving for about a half hour, reaching the apartments. Humhrey parked, and turned off the car. Humphrey and Carson walked up some stairs, and into the apartment. Once they got there, they saw no one, so they headed towards the bedroom. They peaked in so they made sure nothing intimate was happening, before opening the door. It revealed all of them sleeping, Kate and Lilly on oppisite sides, with the pups between them.

"Aww" Humphrey whispered. "You think I should take Kate home?" Humphrey whispered to Carson.

"I think that would be a good idea. She's in MY spot" Carson said sarcastically. Humphrey walked in, gently put his arms around Kate, and picked her up. He headed towards the door, exiting and slowly and carfully walking down the stairs, before entering the passanger side of the Suburban. He laid the seat down, before buckling Kate in. He walked over to his side, switchd the switch to Eco, which made the engine quieter, before starting it, and driving away. It only took him a few minutes to come to their house, and pull into the garage shutting it behind them. Kate was still asleep, so when Humphrey exited, he went over to Kate and picked her up. Humphrey walked into the house, and laid her on the couch, resting her head on his lap, and turned on the tv, turning it down not to disturb Kate.

After about an hour, Kate started to stir, and Humphrey started rubbing her back. She woke up, staring directly into her lover's eyes. She smiled, but didn't remember going home, or falling asleep there.

"Mmhhh, did you bring me home?: Kate asked, still halfway asleep.

"Yes I did, Carson was complaining you were on his side of the bed" Humphrey answered.

"So did you two have a nice time together?"

"Yeah, we went through a trail with my dad's old friend. His wife is really sick, that is all he would tell me" Humphrey answered.

"Aww, I hope she will be okay" Kate said, laying her had back into Humphrey's lap, looking at the tv.

"You hungry yet?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, a little" Kate said.

"Is there anything specific that you want?" Humphrey asked politely.

"Mmhh... Do we have any doughnuts?" Kate said.

"Yes we do, I'll go get those for you" Humphrey said, gently lifting her head and gently settig it back down as he got up. He walked into the kitchen, and found the fresh doughnuts. He brought the box with him as he walked to the couch, and sat down right next to Kate. He gave her the box. "Remember, your not only feeding one stomache" Humphrey said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. It was about seven thirty, and Humphrey felt exhausted. After a few minutes, Kate finished eating. She yawned.

"Why don't we go to bed, I'm exhausted, and I'm pretty sure your tired" Humphrey suggested.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go" Kate said, getting up slowly, Humphrey leading her to the room upstairs. He opened the door, and looked at the bed.

"Yeah... Let's change the blankets and sheets first" Humphrey said. He removed the sweet smeeling sheets and blankets, secretly taking in the beautiful scent of Kate's phermones. He threw them in the hallway, and got new ones from the closet, and put them on. Kate took off her jeans, leaving just her panties and shirt, and climbed under the covers. Humphrey joined her, after taking off his shirt, and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her chest right aganst hers.

"I love you, Kate. Goodnght" Humphrey said.

"I love you too, Humphrey. Goodnoght" Kate said before moving her head through his neck, finding a comfortable spot, and falling asleep. Humphrey put his head on top of hers, and soon fell asleep in the warm and soft embrace.


	33. Chapter 33, Let's go to Italy

**Alright, I'm overwhelmed right now. I have a even worse headache, and now a bad stomacheache, and to top it off, I can't take anything to help stop it. I have school starting monday, a doctor apointment on tuesday, and my mom starts her full time job for United Airlines on monday, so I'm gonna be left with my dad in the afternoon, or nobody will be there. I just need everything to stop. But on the brght side, I got my shoes. Nothing else. I've been asking for clothes, but my dad bought my brothers a $100 helicopter instead. So I'm wearing my clothes I've had for a year or two. Or three. I have secsessfully so skinny, that I can't get my size jeans, 26X34. How'd I get so skinny, well, let me see. I'm pretty much the man of the house, I do all the hard work, and am sick as a dog, for a year now. Acording to the blood tests, it's undetectibe. But, I'm getting out of PE. The medication I have, makes all the crap I will have when I'm older, and I will have arthritis when I'm older, so I have to cope with it for another year. AGH! Well, I do not know what songs played, but it was softer rap and soft metal, so, enjoy. Any of you care I updated Murder and Love, because I don't see any new reviews for it. Okay, who cares about my problems, ENJOY!**

Humphrey woke up abrumptly when he felt the jerk of the blankes, and just capturing Kate running into the bathroom. He got up and rushed after her, seeing her neeling over the toilet, vomiting. He walked over to her, and sat beside her, gently rubbing her back. After a minute or two, she stopped, and wiped her maw with a towel before throwing it into a basket of other dirty clothes.

"Are you feeling better, love?" Humphrey asked.

"I am now" Kate said, slowly getting back up. Humphrey got up, and looked at her. He saw that her clothes were a little tighter that normal around her lower stomache.

"I see our pups are already growing, I can't wait to see them" Humphrey said, rubbing her belly, Kate grew a frown.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Kate asked, angry. Mood swings, Humphrey knew.

"No, love. Your still as skinny as you normally are. Your beautiful" Humphrey said, then leaning towards her to whisper. "You look even more beautiful with those pups in you" Humphrey said, seductivly, and lifting her mood to happiness. "Let's go get something to eat, how about Denny's?" Humphrey suggested.

"That sounds good. Let me get ready" Kate said, walking into the bedroom. Humphrey followed her, changing himself as well. Once the did so, they walked downstairs, Humphrey grabbing his Ferrari keys, to his 458 Italia convertable. They walked into the garage, Humphrey opening the car door for Kate, before getting in himself. He started the Ferrari, dropping the top and opening the garage door before carfully manuvering around all the cars to the exit, shuting the garage door as he reached the driveway, and squealing off, slightly spinning all four tires. A few minutes later, they reached the dinner. They both got out, causing a big crowd of two young wolves getting out of a red Ferrari, topping it with it having no top. They got seated in the dinner, chatting about random things until Humphrey's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and saw it was the head of Ferrari. He answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Humphrey. Yes, when and where? Okay, I'm bring someone with me, I promised to bring someone with me. See you tomarrow" Humphrey said over the phone, before ending the call. "Alright, Kate. Wanna go to Italy?" Humphrey asked Kate, as she took a bite out of her pancakes.

"Yes I would. When?" Kate asked.

"In five and a half hours" Humphrey answered. "The head of Ferrari needs me for an important design meeting" Humphrey added. Kate nodded as they both finished eating. Humphrey picked up his phone again, and called his assistant Greg.

"Hey, Greg! Listen, in four hours I'll need you to come pick me and my mate up. Alright, thanks" Humphrey said, hanging up the phone afterwards. "Alright, we got a ride. Let's go pay" Humphrey said, pulling out his walet and putting a fifty near the check, then helped Kate up. They left the resturant, and got in the Ferrari, that still had a medium sized crowd around it. Humphrey started it, making the the italian V12 whine, then growl. He shifted in reverse, then left the resturant. He sped off on the highway, quickly accelerating to eighty miles per hour. He and Kate cruized, playing a song called 'Follow the wolves'. Not much longer, they exited the highway, and pulled into their driveway, waiting for the garage door to open. Once it did, they entered, parking in the Ferrari's spot. They got out, and entered the house.

"How long are we staying there?" Kate asked.

"As long as you wish. I have a private jet, so, I control where, when, and how long I want to be somewhere" Humphrey replied.

"That's good. You promise no one else?" Kate asked.

"Just me, you, and the pilots" Humphrey said.

"Good, because I need you tonight" Kate said, lustfull and sedutively. Humphrey's eyes widened slightly. They walked to the bedroom, getting ready to pack. Kate started thinking while she was packing. All she haaas done for Humphreeey was need, spend money, and become an anchor for him. She had no money, no job, and costed him tons of money. She just bursted into tears, alarming Humphrey

"What's wrong, love?" Humphrey asked, rubbing her back.

"I'm useless to you" She whimpered out. Humphrey was taken back by that.

"Your not useless. I love you, and you love me. We are starting a family, your the most beautiful and niceist wolf I've ever met. Just because your not rich doesn't mean your useless. It just happens to be that I makeee lots of money, and that's a good thing, because if we ever need something, we can go get that. I love you, and that makes you very usefull" Humphrey explained, making her stop crying.

"Y-you really men t-that?" Kate whimpered out.

"Yes I do. I love you, rich or not, aren't you the same?" Humphrey asked, as Kate nodded her head. Humphrey whiped her tears. "I know everything is harder for you to deal with, because of your mood swings, but I'll always be here for you and love you no matter what" Humphrey said.

"I love you, too" Kate said, then Humphrey pulled her in a kiss. It was so passionate and loving, Kate swept out of reallity for a few seconds.

"Now, let's get packing" Humphrey said, after ending the kiss.


	34. Chapter 34, Breaking News

**Alright, I'm back as promised. I just don't feel like doing or saying anything, so I made this chapter shorter then I intended on. Enjoy...!**

4 DAYS AFTER THE TRIP

It has been a day since Humphrey and Kate got back from their short trip to Italy. The day that The Note was written in read. It is about noon, and Kate was driving her car, with Humphrey in the passanger seat. They were driving to a resturant, in Kate's Masserati. Kate noticed Humphrey fell asleep, and they were pulling into the parking lot to Wendy's. Kate nuged Humphrey with her paw, no affect on him. Then she jerked on his shoulder, unsecsessfully waking him up. Then she started yelling at him, while gently slapping, then she looked at her dash, after seeing something move. She noticed a note, simular to the one Humphrey found... Exacly a week ago. She started shaking, while she opened it. All it said was 'Hodie est dies.', written in blood. She knew it was a different language. Latin! She quickly pulled out her phone and clicked on the translator app. It came out to say 'Today is the day'. She slamed it in reverse, then first, spinning the back wheels as she drove down the busy road, speeding and sverving inbetween cars. God, was she thankfull Humphrey bought her a supercar. She saw the hospital , and swerved towards it, making a turn you would normally take at ten mph, but at fifty-seven mph. She slamed on the brakes infront of the ER, putting the ceramic disks under great stress. She got a nurse's attention, and got her to bring a streacher to get Humphrey. The nurse instructed Kate to park her car, then come to room 112. She did so, parking her car in the nearest spot, and locking it before running in, and finding the room quickly. She saw them hooking a bunch of machines up to Humphrey. She started crying, and sat in the chair right outside the room. About an hour later, a doctor woke Kate up, as she cried herself to sleep.

"Mam, we have good news and bad news. Good news, that wolf is still alive, bad news, he's in a coma, and we don't know how long. You can go in the room, and please fill out this information about that wolf" The male doctor said.

"Thank you so much" Was all Kate could say, before standing up.

"Your welcome. Please notify us if he starts moving" The doctor said, then leaving. She walked in the room, and found a chair to sit in. She saw him, with an IV and a heart rate monitor hooked up to him. She pulled out her phone, and called her mom.

"Mom, Humphrey's in a coma. I don't know, can you please tell everyone, and invite them to room 112. Bye" Kate said, hanging up the phone afterwards. She scooted the chair right next to te bed Humphrey was laying on. She leaned on it, grabbing Humphrey's paw, and soon crying herself to sleep. She woke up to a knock on the door, and told them to come in. Her mother, father, sister, brother-in-law, and their neices came in. She was thankfull this was a large room.

"Oh my god, I never tought sleep can take down a wolf like this" Carson commented, seriously. A doctor knocked on the door before opening it. He came in, holding the piece of aper Kate gave him after filling it out.

"Wow, he has a bad history. It wouldn't be suprising if he woke up right now, and only this young, with all that history, that's pretty bad. You said you found a noteright after this happened?" The doctor asked Kate. She nodded and pulled it out of her back pocket. She showed the doctor. "I'm sorry, I'm not firmiliar with that launguge, can you translate?" The doctor asked.

"It says Today is the day" Kate said. The doctor nodded.

"We can run a blood test and a fingerprint test on it, if that's okay" The doctor requested, as Kate handed him the note, and he left, shutting the door behind him.

"I never thought I would see uncle Humphrey at a doctor" Lila said. It was about lunch time, and Winston sugested that he could go get everybody something to eat, as he has been able to make a lot more money, now that Humphrey talked to his boss. He did, and left to get food. Everybody was hoping Humphrey would wake up. Humphrey has made every one of their lives better. He helped Eve pay her bills when she didn't have enough money, he got Lilly and Carson together, he loves and married Kate, he talked Winston's boss to promote him, and that was just the recent stuff he did. He has done so much more, always having a cheerful and caring personallity, he was able to make litterally anyone happy. This would be a devistaion to the whole world if he died, as Lilly wrote a massive artical about Humphrey, and all he did. Charities would probally go bankrumpt, the police wouldn't be able to afford new vehicals, so with the fire depatrment and hospital. While they were all thinking about Humphrey, a news crew snuck into the hospital and snapped pictures, and got information about him. In no time, it was all over the news, the internet, everything. There was a tv playing on mute, and Diana spoted that Humphrey's picture was on it.

"Mommy, look! Uncle Humphrey's on TV!" Diana said. Eve found the remote and unmuted the television.

"Breaking news, an important local wolf, Humphrey Weathers, has been set in a coma with a misterrous note, that is thoguht to trigger him to do so. Written in latin and a currently unidentified blood, said 'Today is the day'. Doctors do not know when Humphrey will wake up, but his importance in all of his constant donations may stop if does not wake up. Humphrey, if you can hear this, we miss you, so please wake up. You have shown way too much love and generocity to leave us this way. More coming up on this news, later" The female reporter said, then a comercial turned on, Eve remuting it.


	35. Chapter 35, Let's use some guns

**Ha, the doctor thinks I'm a suicidal, phisically sick, mentally screwed up kid. My dad thinks I'm going to shoot up a school, like that kid that just did the other day. My dad saids he looks just like me. My mom thinks I'm a faker, and everyone else sees a knuckle head freak. That's pretty much as low as you can go, right? I was wrong. I may be going blind and developing arthritis, so, yeah. Well, I made this a longer chapter since I broke my promise. First day of school manday, had an hour of homework, and couldn't see for a whole class period. I do have long hair and listen to some metal, am suicidal, phisically sick, mentally messed up. I'm not stupid enought to shoot up a school, or be a faker, I mean, why would I want to take other people's lives for MY problems? My mom made me stay home today, and I tried to leave to school. Oh, yeah, and my doctor, BASICALLY, told me to go see a theripist, you sick fuck. Perfect life, huh? Well, anyway, enough about me, enjoy. The music is back to Pandora, on the Eminem Radio. Oh, and last thing, if there are any typos, I tried to catch them, but as I stated before, I don't have spell check. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Winston came back with the food that everybody requested. Everbody began to eat, in complete silence. It took about ten minutes for everyone to finish. They all focused on Humphrey, the only thing moving was his rising and falling chest. Kat scoote back to Humphrey, moving all the wires and tubes out of her way, as she climbed onto the rather large sized bed, and cudled aaagainst his chest, his soft breathing becoming her luliby as she feel asleep.

SIX DAYS LATER

It was about ten in the morning, the same tme everyone else, other than Kate came to visit. Everybody was rally worried and stressed, since the doctor said if he didn't wake up today, he would be prononced dead. Kate was still asleep, cuddled in his chest, dreaming about him finally waking up, and loving her like no one else exsisted. She didn't hear the door open, like she usually did, and contiued to dream. Eve watched as her daugter was curled up in Humphrey's, her mate's chest. She watched her slowly wake up as the sun it her face. She sat up, yawned, then opened her eyes, seeing her mother, sister, and father in front of her.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in" Kate said, suprised, and blushing. She got off the bed, and sat in the chair right beside Humphrey. She saw his shoulder start to twich, and lit up in excitment. "He's waking up!" Kate exclaimed. She stood up, and leaned over him, whispering motivational words into his ear. He started moving aaaround, groaning as if he was fighting something. He was fighting something, fighting the demon as he finally escaped the burning hell. He suddenly stopped stirring, as if it never happened. Kate sat back down, and starting crying. She thought for sure she was going to lose him today, until she heard a voice.

"Owwww, Kate, why are you cr-crying?" Humphrey moaned out, having a horrible headache.

"Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him anddd complely covering his face with kisses and licks. Humphrey hugged her back, and greeted his lips back with hers. If his head was pounding and spinning as much, he would have kissed her a lot longer.

"Awww, my head hurts so bad" Humphrey groaned out, trying to curl in a ball and go to sleep.

"No, Humphrey, you've had plenty of sleep. You were almost put to sleep forever" Kate said. "Dad, can you go get the doctor and tell him hat Humphrey has a really bad headache?" Kate asked as Winston nodded and left.

"Your dads here?" Humphrey groaned out.

"Yes, so is my mom and Lilly. They came everyday to check on you. I stayed with you the whole time. And I also have good news" Kate said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"Your having a daughter" Kate said. "I did an ultrasound, adn were having a single daughter. She's fully health as far as they can see"

"That's great. Can you try not to talk so loud, though?" Humphrey asked. Kate nodded as Winston and the doctor cam in.

"It's good to see you back. Takes these, they work instantly" The doctor said. Humphrey did so, and they worked just as the doctor said.

"Thank you, I feel much better now" Humphrey thanked.

"Alright, now that your awake, we have news to tell the both of you. We identified the person who wrote this. Both the bold and fingerprints matched the wolf, Garth East. He was prononced dead after escaping from prison. The police are searching for him, nationwide" The doctor explained. "And, after the nurse comes and removes your IV, you are free to go. Just be carefull walking, you will be disoreanated" he concluded. Humphrey nodded and rested his head back. Kate lifted the head piece of the bed with the button.

"So how are you Humphrey?" Eve asked.

"Other than I'm tired and dizzy, it feels good to finally be out of that. That was hell, litterally" Humphrey said. The nurse popped in, and in litterally thirty seconds, the IV was out and she was gone.

"Humphrey, I missed you so much" Kate said, laying on her back like Humphrey.

"Me too, I'm sorry" Humphrey apologized.

"It's fine, you couldn't control it. Let's go home, are you ready for that, Humphrey?" Kate asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I think. Just know I'm not going in a wheel chair, no matter what" Humphrey said, slowly sitting up and hanging his legs off the bed. He slowly slid down, his paws hitting the ground. He stood up, wobbiling a ton and swaying. Winston walked up and put Humphrey's masculine arm around his neck. "Thanks" Hmphrey said. He stood like that for thirty seconds, befor taking his arm back. He was a little shaky, but he stood on his own two legs. He walked out of the room, with Kate right beside him, and got to the elevator, along with everyone one else in the gang. They hit the ground floor, and Humphrey was greeted by seas of TV cameras and reporters.

"Oh, yeah. You were on TV" Kate said, as Humphrey made a path throught them as the gang followed, along with the camera men, to their cars. Humphrey got in the passanger side of the Masserati, and Kate drove through the crowd, quickly accelerating.

"Woah, slow down. I'm still dizzy" Humphrey said, as Kate did so.

"You know, I would of waited for you at the hospital to get better" Kate said.

"Yeah, but I miss home, and I have to grab something. I think I know where Garth is" Humphrey said, growling Garth's name. A few minutes later, they arrived. Humphrey walked upstairs into their bedroom, with Kate. He opened a drawer on the dresser halfway, closed, then fully opened, as a section in the wall peeled away, revealing what Humphrey came for. Fully-automatic M16s, M14, Fully automatic SA-12, Glock 18s, and tons of ammo. Kate was shocked. Humphrey went for the SA-12, and hooked a drum mag up to it. What no one knew was Humphrey was also in the secret service, allowing him to own all these guns. He was assigned to kill Garth, a previous secret service employe before he was fired. "Alright, Kate. You cannot tell anyone about this, and I mean anyone. Don't even talk about this: I am the secret service's hitman" Humphrey said to Kate.

"What?!" Kate exclaimed.

"I am not allowed to tell anybody, so I ever told you if anyone asks" Humphrey said, cocking the fully automatic shoutgun, with a mix of lethal shots, and Dragon' Breath shots. He reched in behid all the ammunition and pulled out a 24 carat 1911 Nighthawk. "Here" He said, cocking it back, making a smile form on Kate's face. They both quickly walked down the stairs, and into the Silverado SS. "Were going to my secret garage" Humphrey notified. After a boring half hour of driving, Humphrey turned off the road, reveiling a hanger. He exited, and typed in the combination. The doors opened, and Humphrey pulled the truck into an empty spot.

"Wow" Kate said.

"Were gonna take that black Hummvee" Humphrey notified. They got out and entered the Hummvee. Humphrey pressed a button, resaulting in a loud growl of life from the diesil engine. Humphrey shifted into drive, and slowly pulled out the hanger, Humphrey SA12 in his lap. Humphrey pressed another button on the roof, making the doors shut for the hanger. This was the full time four wheel drive Hummvee, so when Humphrey gunned it, dirt was kicked up by every tire. They hit road, jumping across the two lanes, and hitting the other side of wilderness. Humphrey swerved around the large trees and ran over the small ones. They drove for an hour, and Kate was geting bored. "Are you sure he's here?" Kate asked.

"This is where he was, and every criminal always flees to the same hideout for me. We should be there in about a minute" Humphrey said. He stopped and turned off the Hummvee a couple seconds later.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Don't want to spook him. Here, put this on" Humphrey said, handing her a triple layered bulletproof vest. She put it on. "Do you want to come with me or stay here?" Humphrey asked.

"I would like to see him get killed, so I'll come" Kate said. They both opened their doors and got out, Humphrey grabbing his SA12.

"Follow me, but be quiet" Humphrey whispered. About a minute late, Humphrey found Gart's hideout. He told Kate to hide in a bush, and he walked out into the clearing. He looked in the thermal scope on the gun, and saw what looked like a body in the tent. He walked to the tent, and saw Garth sleeping with a 12 Gauge on the table. He walked away, and put the butt of the SA12 to his right shoulder, and pulled the trigger, moving left and right through the tent, emptying ten rounds into the now flaming tent. Garth started crawling out of the tent, mith many bullet holes in his chest and legs. He obviously couldn't do anything.

"Novit te ex die ferreo canis exprimamus" Humphrey said. "Kate, do you want to finsh him?" He asked, Kate appearing out of no where.

"Yes" Kate simply answered, walking to Garth, and pointing her new gun directly at his head, the silencer touching his hair. "This is what you get for keeping me away from Humphrey for years" Kate said, sounding just like Eve. She pulled the trigger, emptying all eight rounds in his head.


	36. Chapter 36, Lets go

**Alright, Hey guys. Ugh, I feel like doing nothing. I know I have beed for days, but this is bad. And to add to that, I spent over an hour installing a new brake and fine tuning the engine, just so my called by everybody 'Best Driver' younger brother, said he was going 1mph, caught air, drifted, and bent the rim and spindle on a giant rock. My youngest brother, who was riding with him told the truth, that he was flying down the baracadded gravel road and crashed because he somehow ONLY knows how to drive on dry pavment. I myself had ben in one accident, that wasn't my fault. The axle bolt on the gas scooter fell off and I landed in a ditch. Well enough about that. Guess what? My parents secsessfully pissed a teacher off at me because they refused to buy me a fucking book. Came on, day 6 of school and I'm almost failing ELA? Fuck you, lady. I letterally told her that, too. Ha. It's not like they can do anything, because everybody is afraid of me. Who wouldn't be. I'm 6' 2", 120lbs, massive musscles popping out of my deathly skinny body, and my personallity. Oh, idk if this is important, but a gang of 3 people tried to kill me, but didn't even leave a scratch. That just was all today. That's my day. "Why didn't you do your homework correctly, sir?" "Cause I wasn't fucking here to learn it" "Watch your langue" "I am, it's called english. 1st ammement" sigh of defeat. That's what happened with my Math teacher earlyier today. another important thing people fear about me s m history. A used to be happy, helpful, nice guy. 'Till that one rumor a teacher made fucked it all up. Why me? I try to live life to the fullest, because this is your one and only, yet something is always feeling like it's missing. idk, like, MABEY SOMEONE THAT CARED? uh, fuck this, I'm getting another nasty headache, enjoy, and as Always, Have A Nice Day**

He fell to the ground, looking dead. "Is he actually dead?" Kate asked. Humphrey emptied ten rounds into Garth's body.

"He should be, this time" Humphrey answered, walking to the now disenigrated tent. He looked at the gun, and it was just a .22. "Alright, now that he's dead, let's go home. We should take another ultrasound tomarrow, so I can say hi to our daughter" Humphrey said, walking to the Hummvee. He noticed a bulletproof vest with several bullet holes in it. "I found out why he didn't die" Humphrey said, pointing at the vest. Kate nodded as they reached the tricked out Hummvee. They got in, and left, killing small trees, without a scratch. They went through the trail they made previously, except they were going much faster, and making the several ton machine catch air. They eventally got to the road, and back to the hanger. Once they entered and parked, Kate noticed a tarp.

"What's under the tarp?" Kate asked.

"Oh, that. It's the first ever sixty-nine Camaro SS. Fully oridginal. Paint, engine, everything but tires and fluids" Humphrey said.

"Can you take me on a ride in that?" Kate asked. Humphrey sighed nerviously.

"I don't know, that's worth several millions, and has loads and loads of power. Not a good mix, let alone this is the only first one ever made" Humphrey said. "When I take it to a track, I will take you around" Humphrey promised. "Actually, since it's only noon, let's take it to a track I own parts of" He said, walking towards the 2007 1/2 Silverado 2500HD, lifted in monster green, the same one he took Carson on a ride with.

"How are you going to tow it?" Kate asked.

"Give me a sec" He said, climbing in the enormus truck. He started it, and drove behind the hanger. A minute later, he came out with a matching trailer, hooked to the massivly lifted truck. He backed up to the hanger, and got out of the truck with a remote. He pressed a button walking to the Camaro. The door opened, and a sliding platform came out. Humphrey removed the tarp off the Camaro, seeing it for the first time in a year. Just like new, it looked like, it's midnight black paint job with white painted stripes. He got in it, and shifted it into netrual. He walked to the back, grabbing a clean cloth, and pushed it onto the moving platform. He tied it down, and pressed a button, making it disapear into the enclosed trailer. He motined Kate to come, and lead her to the passanger side of the truck. He lifted her off the ground, so she could get in the massive truck. She did, and Humphrey climbed in on his side, and sarting accelerating. It wasn't the fastest truck, but it did the job more than better. They drove and talked for about an hour, before turning into the sppedway. There was almost nobody there, but the people that were looked like rich gear-heads to Kate. Humphrey found an empty pit spot, and drove into it. They both exited, with Humphrey assisting his pregnant wfe, the most beautiful wolf in the world in his eyes. They went to the back of the trailer, a crowd quickly appering. Adcorse, every one of them knew Humphrey, and accepted him. They watched as the gate slowly fell, and the moving platform came out, making the crowd gasp, at the perfect car.

"Hey, you beat my Ferrari with that thing. Don't underestimate this car at all" A wolf annouced. Humphrey untightened the straps, as the both got in. Humphrey released the brake and let it roll until the car had plenty of clearance from the trailer. He fired the engine up, almost burning wolves behind him because the exhaust flamed. He shifted to first, and slowly left. As soon as he hit the oval track, the pedal was fused with the bottom over the car, and the transmition was getting shifted rapidly.


	37. Chapter 37, Overkill

**Sorry I've been gone, all I can say is school, and my fucking medication. It triggered my dad's side of the family extreme migranes. And I am getting short term memeory loss, but hey, I'm still the tallest and strongest in my school, let alone, my age. I could bench 150LBS, and only weigh 127LBS. All I am is pure muscle, and a little bone. I also have one of the highest grades in algebra/math, so, I do have a high possibility of living my dream, being an Architecial Engineer. Sure, I'm failing english/laungue arts, but it's not my fault that slut hates me. My school is so back on budget cuts, that instead of the regular 4 math teachers, theres only 1. My locker is broken, and theres almost double the amount of students than last year, and last year was full. I gotta new knife, my dad picked it up for me. It's a Kobalt tri-blade in the cobalt blue. It has a razor blade and sergical strait blaaades on one side, and a massivly serrated blae on the other end. It can do tons of damage, and I know have a acturally working tough knife to sleep with again. Yay! This has the sharpest blades ive ever own, I cut myself gently feeling he serrations like you would if you were testing a regualar seratted pocket knife. Well, enjoy a chapter, and PLEASE give me ideas relating to this story becauses i'm ready to start the sequal, but need to finish this one first. As allways, reveiw, and have a Nice Day. Ablum:5*Stunna by Birdman **

Humphrey howled in excitement as the massive amount of torque pushed him over two hundred miles per hour in the small oval track, beating his old speed record. With Kate, that was a different story. She was scared out of her mind, feeling the every molicule of dust make the tires slide slightly. Humphrey released the gas, making both of their heads almost fly throught the windsheild. He pulled into the pits, and went to his block, before turning on the engine.

"Was that exciting or what?" Humphrey asked, opening Kate's door. Kate rose, shaking slightly.

"W-why would anyone want to do that?" Kate asked, sounding scared. Humphrey chuckled.

"To be like you. Scared out of our minds and have all the adreneline going through us" Humphrey answered, rubbing her back, effetivly calming her down. "You just looked in the face of death and punched it, look at this tire. Anymore driving and we probally wouldn't be here" Humphrey pointed out. Kate chuckled.

"Now that you pointed that out, it made it a lot more exciting!" Kate said, sounding like an excited pup. Humphrey smiled.

"How about we take the truck out? That would be REALLY exciting" Humphrey said. Kate nodded. Humphrey detached the trailer, walking around the wolves watching them. He did so, and lifted Kate in the massive Chevy. He fired it up, and reached under the dash for a switch. He swithed it, and the engine made a even deeper noize, lowering the air suspention three inches. It wasn't much, but it would keep them from flipping. He shifted into drive, and spun the tires as he left. 1800 foot pounds of torpue was coursing through the fifty five inches tires, making a scarry mix. Humphrey got in the first turn, going about one hundred and ten miles per hour. The body roll was extreme because of the top heavy weight, making a high center of gravity, at one point he lifted the front left tire off the ground. Because of the tires, you could feel each and every tread pattern. After a few minutes, they decided to call it quits. Humphrey pulled in, hooked to the trailer with the Camaro inside, and they left back towards the shop. After an hour of talking about things for the pup, they arrived at the shop. Kate noticed a monster truck parked in front of the shop doors.

"What's that monster truck doing there?" Kate asked.

"It's not a monster truck, it's Overkill. This one is probally going into a retirement because of that. It's took 2 years to make that thing Kate" Humphrey said, as they both jumped out of the Silverado.

"Are you sure it's not a monster truck?" Kate asked.

"I'm sure, It's a Chevrolet Kodiak with a four and a half foot rise with fifty nine inch mud boggers" Humphrey explained. He reached in front of the front left tire, finding a pair of keys with a massive remote. He pressed a butto on the remote and four ladders came down, one for each door of the midnight black and chrome rig. "Come on, let's go see the custom interior" Humphrey said, climbing up the driver side ladder. Once he opened the door, and sat down, he realized the interior. Memory foam seats, leather everywhere, tons of inches of touch screens around him. He turned on the rig, making it let out a low grumble from the exhaust pipes that extended over the roof. The touch screens turned on, reveiling every feature. Drive train controls, throtte controls, tire monitors, blind spot monitors, everything! Then over the radio, it said something. "Welcome to Overkill" it said over the speakers, startling the couple. He revved the engine,roaring over 2000 foot pounds of torque, and 1000 hourse power. This thing is definatly what it name states, overkill.

"Let's move it so I can park the truck inside, and take this for a ride" Humphrey said, looking for the gear shifter, but found none. He looked on one of the screens, and there it was. He shifted in reverse and moved it out of the way. It took him a couple minutes to park the other truck, before climbing up the ladder back in the truck. He found the function on a screen to raise the ladders back into the body. He shifted into Road, then Overdrive. He pressed the throttle half way, spinning the four tires on the single axle. The couple grew a smile, just discovering the real power of a Duramax Deisel with a supercharger, and tuned, geared, and raised like it was suposed to be. He hit solid asphault, straitened out, and stopped. He pressed the throttle and brake at the same time, and once the engine hit 6000RPM, he released the brake, resaulting in them both sinking in the seat as the tires didn't even bother to spin, but grip. within 5 seconds, they were going 80MPH.


	38. Chapter 38, Wait, Two, not one?

**Another lonely Friday. Now the school is really afraid of me because of something I said. I'm just not feeling well today, or any day neccesarly. I have a headache constantly, and I keep slipping out of reality because of it. That's how the schools are afraid of me. I think I'm just home sick and miss my newly found cousins, including The Pack. I know I had to get my writing skills from someone, and I believe it was from him. Thinking aobut it, I miss all of my family. I live a thousand miles away from my family, in a hell they call Texas. My mom finally came back from training at the airport, since she now works for them. I'm sad because earlier today, my parent's and brothers partied, while my dad told me sit in the car. Sigh, see what I mean, I'm gonna tell you one thing from expereance: Never collect eniemies, if you wanna know why, pm me. That's all I have anymore, enimes, and people afraid of me. What kid do you know, 20 years younger than his massive buff coach, doing exactly what he can, the only differance, him weighing 220lbs and me weighing 125lbs. I'm not kidding either. So, I think I've bored you too much, so enjoy this chapter, you deserve it. And, As always, Have a good day.**

All this excitment made Kate excited... and not just out of fear. She was getting slighly wet, also. Her big, tough, Omega-like mate making her feel all this excitment was just kindling the fire deep inm her core. To Humphrey, it scared him a little, hitting 120MPH in a truck raised four feet, also costing him a little more than a quater million, and to top it off, his mate and future blood and flesh were in the pssanger seat, so he back off the throttle. It rapidly decellerated down to 70MPH, the very in aerodynamic body and low, fat tires making disadvantages, speed wise. After a half hour of driving and messing around with all the control screens, they arrived at the parking lot of the hospital to get Kate's second ultra sound, and Humphrey seeing his seed grow for the first time. He pressed the ladder button, and the newly found electric door opener function, ant they left out of the cab. Humphrey pressed the lock button, and the doors shut and hydrolic retactible ladders retracted.

"This has gotta be the best truck in the world" Humphrey said, still not believing that this truck was real. He shrugged his shoulders, and walked with Kate to the office of the hospital. There was no one in the waiting room, so they went right into a room that the doctor joined with them.

"Alright, are you ready to see your future puppies?" The doctor asked, as they both nodded. He took the camera and moved around Kate's slightly enlarged belly, until he found the perfect angle, then showed them the monitor. "It looks like you have a male and female" The doctor concluded, as they looked at the screen.

"Huh? The last doctor, the one I went to alone, only saw the female" Kate said.

"Well, the male could have been under the female, or in an area not seeable" The doctor said, printing a picture of the monitor. He turned off the monitor. Kate nodded. "Well, my shift ends in a minute. I know this might be an inconvionance for you two, but could you take me to my house in south Jasper?" The doctor politley asked, looking at the watch, and seeing it was eight pm.

"Kate, would you mind?" Humphrey asked her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we didn't have any plans, and we still need to break in your truck more, so why not" Kate replied, pulling her shirt back down.

"Thank you so much. Can I get your name, sir?" The doctor thanked.

"I'm Humphrey, and I'm pretty sure you know my mate, Kate" Humphrey said, noticing the docters facial expression change.

"You mean, the famous Humphrey?" He asked, as Humphrey shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never considered myself famous, I just see myself doing the right things" Humphrey replied. He grabbed Kate's hand as they both rose, and started walking with their newly found friend, Diego. Humphrey pulled the remote out of his pocket, and pressed the 'Unlock' button, making everything return to oridginal positions, and Diego's jaw drop. "Yep, that's one badass truck. Diego, meet OverKill" He said as he remotly started the engine, making it scream and growl to life, then hering the "Welcome to OverKill" tone as they climbed into it. "Love, are you hungry?" Humphrey asked.

"Now that I think about it, I'm starving" Kate mentioned. "Let's go to Denny's" She sugusted as Humphrey touched the screen, shutting the doors and retracting the ladders. Humphrey nodded and started driving.

"Oh, and Diego, don't worry about paying" Humphrey said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just got my pay checks today" Humphrey said. Diego nodded.

"How much?" He asked, more curious than greedy.

"After all the donations, eight point seven million Humphrey answered. Diego nodded, jealous of Humphrey's weath. He looked around the cab. He noticed a .44 magnum sitting in a holder on the center cosole, and a modifed extra-rapid fire MP5 sitting in a holster, on the rear winsheild.

"Nice guns" Diego complimented.

"Thanks, I honestly didn't notice those. I'm still learning how to work the computers on this complicated beast" Humphrey said, half serious and sarcastic. They drove for a couple minutes until they reached the dinner. They all sat, chated andtold stories while they were eating. "Oh, and this one time, my beautiful mate let me go out with my friends, and I took them in my Impala, and scared the shit out of them once i rode it on only the 2 passanger wheels. I have a video on my phone of it" Humphrey said, pulling out his brand new Galaxy S3. They bursted into laughter when the three wolves squealed like little school girls. Humphrey paid the check, and they left. Diego's house was only a block away, so they droped im off before heading back home, on a silent ride, with just the soft rap songs quietly playing. They arrived at hoe, and stopped in the driveway. It was obvious that the truck couldn't fit, hight wise, as it was three feet taller than the ceiling, so Humphrey went around and hid it in the backyard, before he and Kate got out and walked into the house.

"Ahh, It's good to be home" Huphrey said, plopping down on the couch, as Kate did on him as he sprawled over the whole couch.

"Talk about it" Kate mentioned. Humphrey chuckled and kissed Kate's neck.

"I love you, Kate" Humphrey said.

"I love you, too, Humphrey" Kate replied, as she got off of Humphrey and looked at the clock. "I'm tired, let's go to bed"

"Why not, I am too" Humphrey said, grunting as he got up. He picked up Kate, her yelping in suprise, and carried her into bed. She took off her clothes, and slipped on a night gown on. Humphrey stripped to his boxers, before joining her, and wrapping his arms around her back, as she cuddled her head in his neck and scruff area.

"Good night" Humphrey said, kissing the back of her head.

"Sweet dreams" Kate replied, as they both slowly drifted off into a quiet, peaceful sleep.


	39. Chapter 39, A good day

**I know this is a bit jumpy, but, its very long, and to me, touching. The doctor put me on strong anti depresants, and I mean STRONG, because I'm taking 2 1/2 times more than my dad does on the same thing... so I'm guessing that's bad... Well, okay. This story might end soon, but soon there will be a poll on my profile page asking if I should make the sequaeal first, or finish Murder and Love first, or start making the Alpha Father III, the contiuation of the Agent Colt M1911 sires. Well, as always, Have A Good Day.**

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER

Kate was really happy. The doctor said she can have her daughter and son at anytime now. Humphrey was just happy, if not more. Inside him, it has always been his dream to have a daughter and a son. Humphrey has been sticking by her side, even more than normal. All they really did was eat, watch TV, and sleep, since Kate's belly was big. They were sitting on the couch, watching the 78" Mitsubishi flatscreen tv, along with Eve. Eve missed her other daughter's birth, and she wasn't going to miss her first daughter's. Also, the couple were fun to hang around. Humphrey pretty much had one of everything, and if you needed to borrow it, Humphrey would usally give it to you. Switching the topic, Humphrey had his best builders build two custom bedrooms, made just for the pups, even tough Humphrey already had extra bedrooms.

Out of no where, Kate's phone rang, playing the chours of Deteriorate by Demon Hunter. It startled her, because she dozed of on Humphrey's shoulder. She picked it up, and saw it was Lilly. She slid the button down, answering the call.

"Hey Lilly" Kate said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Kate. Sorry if I woke you up" Lilly said over the phone.

"It's okay. Why'd you call?"

"I was just wondering how my sis felt" Lilly said.

"I've felt better. I just can't wait until I get to see Humphrey and my pups" Kate said, letting out a yawn afterwards.

"Well, I think I should let you rest. Bye"

"Bye-bye" Kate said. She let out another yawn after putting the phone back on the side table. She rested her head back on Humphrey's shoulder, who was watching Fast 5. Once she set her head back on his shoulder, Humphrey looked at her. He leaned down, kissing her cheek before reaching her ear.

"I love you" Humphrey said.

"I love you, too" Kate said, closing her eyes. Humphrey looked back at the massive flatscreen, seeing the credits for the movie. He grabbed his fancy touchscreen remote and turned of the TV, and turned ITunes on on the central computer that was hooked up to everything, including the theater system. He turned on a nce soft song playlist, the first song being 'Deteriorate' by Demon Hunter. He laid his head onto the top of hers, them both cuddled up, and started another nap.

On the other paw, Eve was watching them, and remembered when she and Winston were young, they did tat all the tme, but in this time, they haven't done it in years, at least ten years to be narrowed down. Eve knew that Humphrey and Kate's love is much stronger than hers and Winston's will and have ever been. The song changed as she was thinking, to 'Mission' by Beats Antique. Eve never really honestly cared for Carson, him drinking, causing Lilly to get pregnant without even asking, and he hasn't even put a thought about proposing to Lilly. Humphrey was the absolute oppisite. He has never drank, done drugs, or really anything illegal with the exception of speeding. He loved Kate with every bit of his heart, always asked Eve for permission to do anything majorly sexual with Kate, and he would be a great, fun father. They have absoloely no money problems, and pretty much never will, and they have the best medical insurance offered on the market. She was interupted by a sudden, loud, feminine gasp, Humphrey also. It was Kate, and she started whinning and wimpering.

"I think the pups are coming" Kate said in a pained voice. Humphrey picked her up, and made a bee-line to the garage, with Eve in tow. They jumped in the Suburban,Humphrey driving it out, closing the garage door after him. They sped down the streets at almost one hundred miles per hour in a massive SUV. They arrived at the hospital, the front tires locking when the speed was almost at zero. The receptionist that sat in front with a wheelchair was out front, and raced to the passanger side of the SUV, them reconized as Diego. Humphrey pulled into the first parking spot he could, before litterally sprinting off to the hospital, his massive muscualar legs able to propel him very fast. He found the room, and saw Kate acting a little coo-coo.

"Uhh..." Humphrey said, taking her paw.

"They gave her the good stuff" Eve simply said, sitting on the chair. The doctor walked in, seeing the three of them. He looked at her... area on the special stands that kept her legs up and apart.

"She should give birth in an hour or two, it looks like" The doctor said, as Humphrey nodded afterwards, then the male doctor left. Humphrey sat down, still holding Kate's hand. He sat there for a few minutes, while Kate pretty much passed out. Eve started a conversation.

"So, are you excited?" Eve asked.

"Well, yes, but I'm also a little nervous and scrared for Kate or the pups. I mean, what happens if something goes wrong, like Kate... Ugh, I don't even want to think of i" Humphrey said, already sounding stressed. Eve moved over to him, and started rubbing his back.

"Everything will be fine. That only happens rarly, and my side of the family hasa never had any of those" Eve stated.

"Well, my grandmother, ad both great grandmothers... died while giving birth. That's the reason why I'm scarred. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I caused that" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey... trust me, Kate has all our prayers that nothing happens to her or the puppies. Even if something happened to happen, you would have to stay strong, for the pups. If the worst does happen, I would like you to know that I always loved you as a son. Your the son I never had, and I am honered to have you as my daughter's mate, and my son in law. But, I am almost positive that nothing bad will happen" Eve said, showing Humphrey a side no one, including Humphrey, even knew she had.

"Well, thank you... Mom"

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"They're beautiful" Kate said in tears, not only from the pain, but from the absolute beauty of her newborns. Humphrey was holding the female, with fur a deep tint of silver, with many golden-amber streaks. Kate was holding the male, him having mostly gray fur, but his head, tail, legs, and arms were primarly Kate's golden color.

"What shoould we name them?" Humphrey asked.

"This little guy can be... Marshall" Kate said.

"That a perfect name. This beautiful girl can be... Spera" Humphrey said.

"That's a nice name" Kate said, as Humphrey sat her down in Kate's arms, and picked up Marshall.

"Oh, wait until they open their eyes" Humphrey said. "NOW, our lives are perfect"


	40. Chapter 40, uh oh

**Alright, hello once again. I need you all to tell justnick to stop fucking with me. He tells me all my stories are shit, and demands me to re-write them. I'm not gonna let a little short tempered brony tell me what to do. I'm a guy, I control what happens, no matter what your writing skill is, because that doesn't help when i KICK your ASS. I'll take out my ole $700 tommylomas and kick your ass in the comfort of the carbon fiber soles, while you can see what 1/4" of military grade steal can do to you. I do respect you do have opinions, but demands are different. Dept Paid With Blood was good, I'll tell you that.**

A few hours latr, it became to get dark. The doctor released Kate, so the group of five were heading home. Kate was holding them both in her arms, as she fed them her milk, on their way home. They finally did reach home, Humphrey pulling in the garage. Kate handed Humphrey Spera, as she took Marshall. Both of the pups were now sleeping, so the couple took them to their rooms, along with Eve following them. The rooms were right next to each other, the only thing seperating them was a half wall. The couple and new grandmother adored the beautiful wonders of nature. Humphrey and Kate were tired, and Eve didn't blame them. Kate called Lilly, and she said she would come right over. Kate and Humphrey sat down on the couch, them both resting their eyes. Just as they were almost asleep, Lilly and Carson knocked on the door before entering. The new parents sat up, saying hello. Kate and Humphrey led them to see the newborns. To Lilly, both her albino look-alike pups were beautiful, but Humphrey and Kate's, wow.

"Their absoltely beautiful" Lilly said out of disbelief. "You two did a great job" Lilly complimented. '_Yeah, that's what something on purpose looks like, other than your drunk mistake'_ Eve thought.

"Alright, guys. Were so sorry that you just got here, but me and Humphrey are absolutely exhausted. Were gonna go to sleep, goodnight. Your welcome to stay in the spare bedrooms if you want, just lock the door" Kate said, finishing it with a yawn, as she and Humphrey began up the stairs. Humphrey and Kate just fell onto the bed, wit the door open so they can get to the pups if they needed. They cuddled under the blankets, laying face to ace, or, to neck. "It feels so good not to have that weight holding me down" Kate stated, after yawning.

"Well, I bet it does, especially to finnally see them, too. Goodnight, Kate. I love you"

"Goodnight, love. I love you, too" Kate said before they both fell asleep. Meanwhile, downstairs, they heard every word they said.

"How come you don't tell me you love me every night?" Lilly asked, obviously slightly angered.

"I didn't think I had to" Carson responded.

"And what's wrong with you? You and I have pups, a house, cars, but still you won't marry me. Explain why you won't" Lilly demanded. Carson hesitated for a few seconds, then Lilly began to tear up. "Y-you don't l-love me, d-do y-you?" Lilly asked, her voice cracking in sadness.

"No, it's not like that, I just don't want to be married"

"Oh, I get it, you don't want to marry me so you can dump me whenever you want, then go out with anither wolf, don't you?" Lilly asked, her nob turning back to anger.

"No, Li-"

"You can't deny it. Either marry me now, or don't bother coming home" Lilly said, holding back from yelling. Eve was witnessing the whole thing.

"It's MY house, so you take YOUR daughters back to your mom's house" Carson said, obviously pissed that Lilly found the truth. Lilly through herself out of the door, into HER car. She sped off, laving Carson in the dust. Carson wasn't smart, how's he going to get to his house, thirty miles away now. Eve pushed Carson out side and shut the door so she can yell at him.

"Why, Carson! Why!" Eve yelled. "She loved and trusted you with every bit of her heart, and you betray her?!" Eve yelled, her voice begining to sound scarry and demonic.

"I didn't know we were actually going to be together. I never planned on marrying her, or having pups with her" Carson wimpered out. Eve was just so pissed, she punched him right in the face, breaking his cheekbone.

"LEAVE!" Eve thundered, sending Carson running away. Eve took a few deep breaths before entering Humphrey and Kate's house once more, this time locking the door, and entring the spare room. She didn't want to go home, because Winston was on a buisness trip, and her house was lonly and empty without anyone in it. Then, the theater system began playing music, playing 'Deteriorate' once again. Eve's life was slowly being eaten away, and she needed a song like this. Winston was always gone, they filed bankrumptancy, Lilly and Carson's break up, all the stress and lonliness. She wished she had married someone like Humphrey. Someone with a never ending supply of love. Caring, and wanting to be with you is all she wanted to have in her mate. But, as much as she did want to marry Humphrey, she knew she couldn't. She knows Kate is the one made for him. _Oh, god. What as my life became?_


	41. Chapter 41, Cruizin' in a Quadtripolet

**I'm back, and stressed more than ever! My fucking ELA tecacher hates me, and is failing me, and on top of that, gave me a referal for nothing. Why does nothing feel like reality for me anymore? I feel as if I'm watching myself, not feeling anything. Must be the shitty anti depressents. And just to get things straight, because I know there is confussion, I AM NOT a furry, bi-sexual, gay, or any of that. I am a straight human male that is able to bottle up some of his emotions and put them on a keyboard. Well, hope you enjoy, and, oh. Pandora sent me an e-mail saying Congress is trying to shut them down, so raise HELL to your govener even if you don't like Pandora, because if they do shut down, I probally will too. I am mentally unstable, and music is all I have. I pretty much have no family no where near me that cares, in fact, the only cousin I know that actually cares about me, and not all my electronic shit, is The Pack. Well, as always, Have A Good Day. **

Humphrey and Kate both woke up at the same time, the sun shinnng inbetween their bodies, directly in their eyes. They kissed a good morning kiss, before saying good moring to each other, before heading down to check on the new born puppies. They were still sleeping, so the new parents walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. After they finished their cereal, Humphrey went into the office. Kate was wondering why he has been in there for weeks now, so she peeked. She noticed a trapdoor in the floor raised, and Humphrey not to be seen. She walked in the room, and peeked in the trap door, and sure as day, Humphrey was down there. Kate looked at what he was doing, and saw something she has never saw, or even imagined possible. It was a underground facility, lit by blue LEDs, with several fururistic vehicals of every kind. Massive futuristic Hummvees, sleek looking cars, several transparent holograms. Then it came to her, when she noticed one thing. She saw a suit, sleek black with sharp gold lines. The thing she realized was, she and Humphrey saw the movie Iron Man together, and he turned it realism. He had to be doing this for years by the looks of it. Humphrey looked up to see Kate with her jaw slacked down. He ran up the stairs to her.

"Hey, beautiful. Yeah, you noticed what I do with the goverment. Sorry, I couldn't tell anyone, or I would be killed. Trust me, if I could, I would tell you" Humphrey said. "Here, come down" He said, taking her hand. They walked to the suits. "You know that movie Iron Man, right? That was the goverment describing the feautures of these prototypes. Those trucks, the next gen army vehicals, those cars, what were gonna drive in two years" Humphrey said, looking at Kate who still was in disbelief. "And, no, this isn't a dream" Humphrey said. "Tomarow, we, u, me, and several others, are going to reveal the military vehicals to the public" Humphrey said, taking Kate in his arms. "Spera and Michal are waking up" He said, carrying her up the stairs.

"Humprey... Your amazing. Your running the world, pratically" Kate said, not the slight bit angered he didn't tell her, understanding why he couldnt tell her.

"Not anything to brag about, but I have a little more that 35 million dollars. I have 487 trillion" He said. "Your mates with the worlds most rich wolf, richer than every bit of land combined. We own the planet, if we want, and we'll still have plenty of money to run the world" Humphrey explained. "But, everything that I could own can never equal to you. Your worth a lot more than the world" Humphrey explained, sitting her on a bench, and grabbing the pups. "But, I have never lied to you, I just had some top secret things that no one is supposed to know" Humphrey said.

"Wow... Humphrey... 487 trillion. Where is it kept?" Kate asked.

"Where we just were" Humphrey said, slyly. Humhrey sat next to Kate with the pups in his lap. First Spera opened her eyes, for the very first time. They were perfectly identical to Humphrey love filled majistic blue orbs. Marshal opened his eyes, them being a burning amber, like Kate's.

"They're both so beuatiful" Kate said under her breath.

"I agree" Humphrey said, hugging Kate's beuatiful body. Humphrey stayed there, holding his beautiful daughter, and cam up with an idea. "Hey, Kate? Lets go pick you out a car" Humphrey suggested.

"No, Humphrey, the one I have now is fine" Kate said, refering to her brand new Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 10.

"Why don't, after you feed them, we take them on a ride, just go drive around. Just a nice, peaceful ride?" Humphrey sugusted.

"Sure" Kate said, liking the idea. She pulled her shirt off, and let the pups suck on her teats. Humphrey walked away, to the garage, to strap the car seats in the car they would take. Kate came out, because the pups were finished. She saw him straping the second car seat into his new Maserati Quadtripolet. She loved that car, even though he only bought it a week ago. It was so quiet, luxurious, and turns into a beast when you want it to. She carried the pups to the car, and the couple straped them safely in. Humphrey turned it on, barly noticing the masive V-8 roar. They exited the garage, and started cruzing. They were just slowly rolling, the twenty four inch rims rolling gracefully, shining silver in the mourning sun. The silver contrasted beautifully with the deep candy red paint, with a golden-tan interior. They were about to pass Kate's house, so they decided to pull in and visit, completely unaware that Lilly and Carson had a fight. When they knocked on the door, with their newborns in their arm, they were supprised to see Lilly answer the door.

"Hey, sis, is mom and dad here?" Kate politlely asked.

"Only dad is, mom is probally still at your place" Lilly said, with obvious sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked. She broke out in tears.

"Carson broke up with me!" Lilly exclaimed, running and lying on the couch. Kate and Humphrey came in, still suprised.

"How could he?" Kate asked, concerned for her sister's happiness.

"He just used me! I think it was a mastake to ever have pups with him" Lilly said. Kate sighed, as Humphrey took the new borns to play with Lilly's daughters.

"It's okay Lilly. He probally didn't mean it, he was probally just pissed off from work" Kate said.

"No, what he said all adds up. Why he wouldn't marry me, why he doesn't say he loves me..." Lilly said. Kate sighed, if all that added up, what other secrets does he have?

"It's okay, Lilly. There are plenty other wolves in the world for you to meet. You'll find a wolf loyal to you someday, but until then, remeber, you can stay with me and Humphrey. Just no funny buisness with Humphrey, even though I know you wouldn't" Kate stated. She whipped Lilly's tears. "Now, lets go see all the pups have fun" Kate said, making a smile creep onto Lilly's face


	42. Chapter 42, family fun

**I'm sorry this is a short filler chapter, but forgive me. Let me get one thing straight: justnick left a review, and I responded back to him, thanking him for the honesty, and that I would check those things, THEN, he started pissing me off. He started demanding me to do things, and thats not how I do. I demand people to do things. If you don't believe me, demand me something in person. If a hardcore fitness, fifteen year straight advanced athletic coach is afraid of me, it will be no different for you. bravobravo, don't get involved in this and call me childish. I suffer from chronic depression, chronic arthritis, chronic migranes, 'stabbing' headaches, and also am mentally unstable. All this added together with my massive upperbody strenght and endurance, adds to massive resaults when I do snap. I have only snapped once, a year ago, and fractured this 'think I'm badass's' fucking skull, and knocked him to sleep. So, bravobravo, think before you type. I'm not some childish, whimpy, cocky asshole like most others. So, on that note, I better stop talking. So, as always, Have A Nice Day.**

Lilly and Kate walked into the main room, to see how the pups and Humphrey were doing. When they opened the door, they saw them playing 'Caribou', and Humphrey aperantly was the Caribou. Obviously, Lila and Diana were able to tug a lot more that the yipping and growlng, Spera and Marshal. Kate gigled, seeing her mate act like an Omega. They kept on tugging on Humphrey, and when he stopped moving, they stopped and backed away. Humphrey let out a loud growl, alerting all of them and make them let out a suprised yelp, before they started laughing, and bring Humphrey back down. They played for almost an hour before Eve walked in, seeing the two mothers watching their own off spring, and Humphrey playing on the ground.

"Hey girls" Eve said to her daughters, them responding with a 'Hi'. "So, Lilly. You hear anything from Carson" Eve asked politely.

"No, not since last night" Lilly replied in her normal, innocent voice, like she had always used when she was younger. Eve couldn't understand why Carson woud even consider leaving this young, innocent wolf, and abandon his own daughters. Humphrey came up, to join them, obviously exhausted from his panting.

"Looks like you finnally exhausted them" Kate commented, seeing them all cuddled asleep on the floor.

"I think they finally exhausted me" Humphrey said, getting a chuckle from them. Humphrey stood up and streached, and noticed a fimilliar black Cadillac Escalade on the road in front of the hose. He knew it was the same one, with the red BBS sticker on the door. "Oh, shit. You stay here, this might get messy" Humphrey said, pulling a Glock 18, the fully automatic limited production model, and hooked a extended mag to it, before cocking it and slipping it in a pocket, before walking out the front door. He approached the large SUV, the passanger rolling down the dark tinted window. "What do you want?" Humphrey asked.

"Word is you killed Garth" The red wolf answered.

"Yeah, so what?" Humphrey asked.

"We read his will, and number one, was to kill you" he said pulling out a long serated knife, and before he could stick it out the window, he felt the cold steel feeling on the side of his head, because of the G18 held against his head.

"Give me two rasons why I shouldn't kill you, our top drug dealer in all of this country?" Humphrey asked rudly.

"Woah, listen man, we'll leave right now!" he said, telling the driver to go. Humphrey fired three rounds in each rear tire, making the massive SUV instantly stop. There wasn't much sound from the rounds leaving the barrel, as it was a custom silenced barrel form a company called Lone Wolf. He ran up to them, pointing the gun at them and opening the doors, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, and hand cuffed the driver, then another pair was used for the passanger.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Humphrey said, picking up his phone and calling a spuad car to come pick them up. After a minute, a patrol showed up. "Thank you, I have already read him his rights" Humphrey said.

"Thank you sir" The officer said, taking them and putting them in the back.

"Oh, and one last thing" Humphrey said, stopping the officer from leaving. "Add asault on federal officer, intent to kill, and atemp to flee to their lists" Humphrey said, before the officer nodded and left. Humphrey took his Glock and took out the clip, and put the clip and gun back in their designated holster while he walked back to see his family at his mate's parents house.


	43. Chapter 43, not exactly a good day

**I'm so sorry for not updating, but I fell into a massive pit of depression. I still am in it, but not as bad as a few days ago. I want to have someone that truly cares, someone I can go see when I need to, someone to share my love with, and feel their's. Actualy, I don't want, I NEED. My family that raised me lives a cople thpusand miles away, and my parent's have never paid any possitive attention to me. All they ever did and do is complain about my imperfections and baby my obbese brother and my over-technolocal brother. I want a friend, so why can't I have any? Why did everybody nickname me Serial Killer or Child molester? I thought I did have a friend, but, no. So, my life is fucked up and I have not a single thing I desire. That's what I bassically been saying in these author notes. Why? Why the innocent one? Why not the drug happy popular kids? This is whats wrong with the world. So, enjoy, i guess **

Humphrey walked in the door of the house, greeting his mate and his newborn pups.

"Alright, guys. Were gonna leave. Goodbye" Humphrey said to Eve and Lilly. Kate said her goodbyes, and they all got in the brand new Masserati, and they started cruising. Humphrey turned up the radio, it on Pandora, playing Drama Setter. Kate was silent. She doesn't like when Humphrey does thigs like this, risking his life, right in front of his family. She couldn't argue, though, because he didn't even have a scratch, and he did protect them from being injured.

"Humphrey?" Kate finally spoke.

"Yes?" Humphrey replied.

"Let's go home" She said, in a slightly worried voice.

"Okay, I understand. I would be scared if you did anything like that" Humphrey said, understandingly. He pressed the 'Sport' button, and floored the accelerator petal, and turned left, secsessfully making a drifting u-turn. He pressed the comfort button, right after that. "I love this car" Humphrey said with a stupid grin on his face.

WITH CARSON

'Oh, man, I screwed up bad" Carson said to himself. 'I didn't want any of this to happen' he added. He picked up his phone and called Lilly.

"What do you want?" Lilly growled over the phone.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen, I don't want to leave you or OUR pups" Carson said, staight from the heart.

"How should I trust you?" Lilly asked, not completly sure.

"I do understand if you don't trust me. But, Lilly. I do love you, and I do love the pups also. I just want you to know that I really care, and also that I wish I took my chance to say I love you more often" Carson said.

"I love you, too, Carson. I have to also say that I'm sorry for starting a fight. I'm at my mother's house, why don't you drive over here?" Lilly asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you"

"I love you, too" And with that last setance, they both hung up. Carson grabbed his keys, left his apartment, and got inside his Chevrolet Cruze. He exited the parking lot, and got on the massive feeway. He was really egar to see Lilly and their daughters, so he didn't have full atention on the road. After about five minutes of driving, it was almost time to get off the highway. He turned his head for a few seconds to look out the rear window to make sure he could change lanes, then when he looked back forward, he was suprised. There was a giant Mack eightteen wheeler, in oncoming traffic. Carson tried hard to react fast, and trun away, but he turned too sharp at the speed he was at, and the front wheels slowly slid themselves in a straight line, like there was a magnet conected to the big rig. He turned even sharper, getting a little more turn, but it was too late. The fronts of the two vehicals touched, each going seventy miles per hour. The front end of the small car smashed in, then the whole car was tossed to the side of the highway. The onstar in the car immeadiantly called 911, EMS showing up only a minute later. There was one of the newer recruits, 21 year old single Sebastian, who pried open the door, freeing the amazingly still awake Carson. He was obviously in critical condition, bleeding from his legs, that were obviously broken, along with several other bones.

"Sir, are you all right? Can you hear me?" Sebastian asked. Carson handed him a phone, very wimpily.

"C-Cally Lilly and tell her... Where I am and what happened" He said, with all his strenight over the unbearable pain.

"I will do that" He said, taking the phone into his shirt pocket. He pulled a streacher right against the car, before asking a few questions. "Do you think you have any broken chest bones or back bones?" He asked.

"I don't... (Cough) so" Carson said, before Sebastian unbuckled Carson, and gently pulled him onto the streacher, before gently straping him on it, and raising it. His partner assisted him on lifting him into the ambulance, before his partner drove away, he and Carson sitting and laying in the back. Sebastian decided to call Lilly. He scrolled through Carson's contact before finding Lily, and clicking it.

"Hey, love" Lilly answered.

"Hello is this Lilly?" He asked

"Yes"

"This is Sebastian, from Jasper EMS. Carson has been in a major car accident. He is currently in critical condition and being transported to Jasper Hospital" e said.

"Oh my god! I'll be right there!" Lilly said, hanging up the phone.


	44. Chapter 44, A old Friend

**Alright, another short filler. I got a few PMs saying I make this story sad by writing these authors notes. I might agree, but I'm just telling you about my life, being completly honest. Somehow, I broke the bike I was planning on using for Livestrong! I have only 3 days for that shop to find this custom rim spokes and bearings, or I may have to wait until next year. But, this year will be the biggest event in Texas history. I was gonna do the 100 mile dash, but, I need new tires, tubes, spokes, chain, and bearings. FUCK THESE BACKROADS! They broke my fully custom vintage multi-thousand dollar racing bike. There's only 1 in the world, and i have 3 days to get fully custom parts. Wel, I'm working on the bicycle project I named Rat Rod, because of its oldschool chopped frame, and the 26"x3" tires, the bigget mass production tire. I'm painting it matte gunmetal gray, black gloss fenders, and "Dusted" chrome rims, with the big white wall tires, that are litterally called BADAZZ tires, thats the name of that specific tire. I argee, that big of a tire is badass. Well, I am now gonna suffer chronic depression and arthritis right on the thin hair between chronic arthritis, so trust me if I say something is hard, and a 100 mile dash is nothing. I do 500 miles on a school week, and thats with getting home really late, 1 hour of homework, and writing all of this! Well, I'm gonna go listen to more oldschool rap, and not be focusing mainly on this. Oh, want to hear the funniest thing? My dad complains I have too much bass. Yeah, my 4 inch, 26 watt subwoofer is soo powerfull, it drowns out my dad's 12 inch, 800 watt subwoofer. Samsung, YOU FAIL! LOGITECH and MY WALLET, YOU WIN!**

Carson was laying in a hospital bed, getting hooked up with an IV. The doctor already told him that both his legs and his were broken, and a rib punctured his left lung, and he may not live for that long. He was patiently waiting for Lilly to come. He closed his eyes, and told the doctor he wanted to take a short nap, but as soon as he closed his eyes, Lilly came in.

"Carson, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I love you" Lilly said, tears in her eyes.

"Lilly, I know I don't have much time to live. But, I do have about a week, if I don't pass away. I want you to bring he pups so I can tell them I love them" Carson said.

"Don't talk like that, I know your going to live. I don't want you to die, actually, you can die. I want the pups to be raised by their real father, not some step father" Lilly said.

"I do wish I live, too. But, if I do pass away, I want you to be with Sebastian. He would be a good father for our daughters"

"But you will be a better father for them. Your not gonna die, I'm not letting you die" Lilly said, tears still welling up in her eyes. A few seconds later, the doctor came back in.

"I do have good news, and bad news" He stated. "Which first?"

"Bad news" Carson said.

"There is only a slim chance you will ever be to walk, but good news. You will live!" The doctor said, the last part happily. Lilly skriek in happiness and hugged the doctor tightly.

BACK WITH HUMPHREY AND KATE

"I love you, Kate" Humphrey said, nuzzling her head while they sat on the couch, watching television.

"I love you too" Kate said, almost making a purring sound as Humphrey massauged the back of her head with the bottom of his muzzle. The pups were taking a nap, sleeping in peace. Humphrey then heard a sound he hasn't heard in a very long time. It was the deep, grumble of a Chevrolet 350 V-8, from a 1981 C-10. He knew there was only one wolf in the world that had that truck. John. He heard it making knocking sounds before he heard nothing from it anymore, and then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Humphrey said, opening the front door after making the short walk to it. When the door pivited, it revealed exactly who he predicted.

"Hello, Humphrey" He said.

"Hey, come in" Humphrey insisted, steeping aside to let him inside. He shut the door behind John, following him to the living room, because John, had been in this house a lot of times, you can say he was the uncle Humphrey never had. "John, this is my wife, Kate. Kate, this is John, a very good friend" Humphrey introduced. They shook hands.

"Damn, you have done so much since the last time I was here" John complimented.

"Want to see our son and daughter?" Humphrey offered.

"Sure" John answered. They walked to the two new rooms, and Humphrey showed John Spera and Marshal. John asked about Humphrey's cars, so instead of talking about it, Humphrey walked to the massive underground garage. Humphrey showed him th newly added cars, and all the oridganal cars. "Did you ever get that massive truck yo bought a while ago?" He asked.

"Yes, just notice the ceilings are only ten feet tall, it's out back" Humphrey said, leading him to a staircase to show him Overkill. Once they got out there, John jaw dropped. What John saw is a monster truck crushing cars, but in reallity, it is a street legal big rig sitting on the perfect green grass.

"How the fuck is that legal?" John asked, walking completly under the deseil rig, without ducking his head. "And how do get in it?" Humphrey pressed a button on the remote, starting it, lowering the hydralic ladders, and opening all four eletric doors. John climbed in, and was suprised. "God dmn, boy! I feel like im in a space ship!" john said.

"You can control almost everything on this rig, from the DuraMax, to the Allison Transmition, to how you want the tires" Humphrey said.

"So, this put, aww, whats it's name?... Oh yeah, Monsterado in retirement?" John asked.

"For now, at least. Thats good for everything. It's like a Hummvee. Oh, yeah, and I have a Hummvee at one of my other shops" Humphrey said.


	45. Chapter 45, one sleepy night

**I know this chapter is short as hell, but I needed to make a clean slate for the extra long chapter that comes after this. There's only a few chapters left, before I call it an end. So, WHO WANTS A SEQUAL?! I promise the sequal will be jam-packed with every emotion known to man, thats only, if, I get enough comments or PMs to ensure people will read it. I want to thank all the people who had reviewed. Wow, 130 reviews... I never realised I had that much, but I can ensure that I have read EVERY comment or review ever posted, and responded to many, but for the ones I didn't, I probally went out of a cell signal range, then with my short term memory loss didn't help me remember. And if you people are wondering why it took me this long to post this chapter, it's because, for no reason I recall, I didn't excersize my left hand enough, since it's not my dominant hand probally, but, it got arthritis. And bad. Like it hurt bad enough, I punched a locker with my right fist, and put four massive dents in it. Oh, yeah, this is probally the time to tell you, that my somethings wrong with a ton of my bones, and my knuckles stick out way too much. And I almost thought I was having a stroke the other day, because the whole left side of my body went numb, and my leg gave out. I wouldn't doubt that it was a small stroke, with my luck. I have way too many problems, not with life(At least not this, but i do have problems with life), but with my phisical and mental health. Heart problems, mixed with anti-depressants, chronic depresion, my liver being way over worked, and a horrible immune system, with arthritis, is just (To at least me) asking for me to die. I even have problems that some of the best doctors in the whole state of Texas don't know what is. I do have some good news, though. Now that I think about it, aww fuck it. The doctor is getting me off the anti depressants, BUT, the only thing is I'm on the highest dose legal for my size(Massivly tall and unhealthly skinny), it will take several weeks to get me off, or if I go instantly off, doing so is just like putting a loaded .44 to your head and squeezing the trigger. It almost ensures that i will go crazy, and really suicidal, which if I even get one more reason to end my life right now, it will happen. One thing that depresses me a lot is, I have saved 21 people from commiting suicide, but know when I need help, why aren't they helping me? I need something positve, someONE positive to me. All the pain I'm suffering is almost unbarable. I'm running bass right know to keep me from thinking about... That. Is this what I'm meant to be called by? The fucked up guy that saved all those people's lives, and almost took two of them because he snapped? No, Its not what I want to be known as. I WILL NOT BE ERASED. I WILL BE KNOWN IN EVERYBODY'S HEART FOR SAVING ALL THOSE LIVES! But, I also have all my demons. I am going to snap soon. I know it. I don't want to, but it's just a fact. I just hope I am no where near my house when I do. When I snap, I go blind. The rage of God finds my body and takes control. I won't go in any further detail, but I will say, when you see the black eyes, you get as far away as possible. I guess I take the sins of the souls I save and put them in the abyss thats where mine is suposed to be, and they over power me. Well, what I'm trying to say, is talk to me, through PMs if possible. I need someone to talk to, the more the better. I can not redem Redemption by myself with no soul. I need others to give me a piece of theirs so I can start creating one. Thank you if you read it all, and enjoy**

"Alright, done with the cars. Is there a reason you came here?" Humphrey asked, them both walking towards the back door to enter the house. John hesitated. He sighed.

"I wanted to tell you, that... She passed away" John said sadly.

"Oh, god! Sorry for you" Humphrey said, before opening the door. They both walked in, and Humphrey instantly saw Kate curled in a ball asleep on the couch. "Changing the subject, I see that my mate fell asleep" Humphrey said.

"Well, Humphrey... Actually I was considering moving into the house for sale right next to yors, because my sons are running the farm now, and I don't really have anywhere to go. Would that be okay for you?" John asked.

"I don't know why you are asking me, but sure. It's your life, do what you want" Humphrey said. John smiled. He always had liked Humphrey's always positive attitude.

"Yeah, I will move there, then file for retirement" John said. "I never planned on retireing, but my body is too beat up and old to be farming anymore. You know in 68 years old, right?" John asked.

"No, I actually didn't. I thought you were still in your low fifties, if that" Humphrey said, sitting next to Kate, somewhat waking her up just for her to put her head in his lap, and fall asleep. Humphrey decided to rub her back, as the three of them were sitting down, and, with the exception of Kate, watching TV. They did this, before Humphrey eventually fell asleep, his head gently resting on Kate's back. John looked over to ask Humphrey a question, but saw him peacefully sleeping along with his mate. So, John noticed he wa the only one awake in that house, so, he rested his head back and covered his face with his cowboy hat.

Humphrey slowly woke up, what seemed like minutes later, but was really hours later. He looked out the window as he rose his head only to see it was dark outside. He then started to feel Kate's slow rythmic patter of her breath on his legs. He smiled, and started rubbing her back, once again, and she almost purring like a Ferrari. He look over to the side to see John asleep on the couch across from him. He shrugged and slowly got up, trying his hardest not to wake Kate up. He was secsessful, and carried her to the bed, and as soon as he laid her down, she woke to a daze and moaned.

"Go back to sleep, love. I'm just going to go check on the pups" Humphrey whispered, before kissing her forehead, then leaving the room. He did as he said, checking on his beloved daughter and son. They were peacefully asleep, so he kissed their foreheads, before leaving to go to sleep with his love, once again. He allways loved sleeping with his loved mate, the feeling never getting old. He finnally made it to the upstairs bedroom, shut the door, and climbed in bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and his love, before adjusting his position, and Kate's sleeping body acting like metal to a magnet, instantly moveing herself over to the warmth. Her head rested on the right side of his body, just right below his shoulder. He smiled, and rested his muzzle on top of her head, before letting the abyss of dreams take him over.


	46. Chapter 46, What the hell?

Humphrey found himself, laying alone in a bed. This was different, because he would of heard Kate get up. 'Wait' Humphrey though, opening his eyes to see the room he was in. It was solid black with a white bed. "I've been taken!" Humphrey exclaimed. He tried to get up, but found himself handcuffed to the wooden bed frame. 'Dumbass' Humphrey thought, yanking his left arm, breaking the wooden frame before doing so with his right hand and legs. He stood up, to look for an exit. He didn't see anything, put he put his head against every wall until look for an indent or extent. He found one, and it happened to be a medal door. It opened outward, and had a deadbolt, Humphrey thoght, not seeing hinges. He walked to the oppisite side, and came full sprint at the door. Didn't bude, but did dent. He got pissed and kicked the wall next to him, his foot going through the drywall. "Oh, duh" He said to himself, kicking his way through. He found imself in another room, with a FBI meeting was taking place. "Any reason I was handcuffed to a bed?" He asked, already having their attention.

"Humphre, I didn't expect to see you here for a couple more hours" One spoke up, it most likely being a new member because he never seen him before. "And to answer your question, yes. We were testing your strength and your ability to slide a peice of paper through a door lock to open it, but your way works" He said, a little sarcastically at the end.

"Are we having a meeting?" He asked, sitting in a empty chair at the table.

"Yes, actually, and now that your here, we can start" The wolf said. "We all know you have a family now. A wife, son, and daughter. The reason I'm mentioning this is, because there has been a hitman taking out several FBI agents. It seems like you slept soundly last night" He said.

"Yes, actually I did. I was exhausted and I thought I was sleeping with my wife. I didn't hear anyone come in, though" Humphrey commented.

"Well, you kinda left the door unlocked" the wolf stated. "Now, I want you and your family to go by fake names, now" he stated.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? When me and my mate decided to have a family and name our pups, we decided the beautiful names they had. I don't care if there's a hitman after me. If he wants me, let him come meet me in person. I am NOT going by fake names, and I'm probally your boss. Where the hell is my family?" Humphrey said, obviously pissed.

"Your family is safly in another room, sleeping. But, I do strongly suggest you go by the names we assign"

"I strongly suggest you get these cuffs off and take me back to my family, before I fire your ass" Humphrey suggested. That wolf gulped, becasue Humphrey IS his boss.

"Alright, I'll do that" He said, removing the cuffs. AAs he was taking off the cuffs, Humphrey spoke up.

"And, by the way, I'm not paying for the wall, door, or bed" He said as the final cuff was off.

"Yeah, we should of thought you would do that" Another wolf spoke up.

"Alright, follow me" The wolf said, opening the door into a hallway. Humphrey followed, and stopped at the door the wolf was unlocking. The instant it opened, Humphrey saw all them, laying awake and crying, mostly Kate.

"Kate, stop crying. I'm back. You know how I hate to see you cry, it kills me" Humphrey said. Kate's face turned to the side, when she felt Humphrey's paws massaging her shoulder, as she stopped crying.

"Humphrey, their trying to make me go by the name Valerie Acens, and the pups, Samantha and Charlie"

"Well, no their not. We had a little misunderstand after I got myself freed from the bed I was handcuffed to, and through a wall" Humphrey said. He turned to the wolf he just met. "And by the way, whoevers bright idea it was to do that, their fired" Humphrey said, the wolf nodded and leaving the room.

"Can we go home?" Kate asked, right after Humphrey whiped her tears of her beautiful face.

"Yes, we can. I still have my phone" Humphrey said. He called Ferrari and told him to bring him a FF, for him to buy. They did so, and after a few minutes, it showed up and the four of them loaded into the black Ferrari. "They say this has one of the best engines Ferrari has made. Let's give the new family car a test" Humhrey said, before firing up the pure Italian V12.

"Wow, it sounds good. So, let's get home" Kate said, kissing Humphrey after, then he returning the favor. Humphrey put the flappy-panel gearbox into first gear, and pratically flew off, the all wheel drive system not even bothering with spinning the massive tires. After driving for a few minutes, Humphrey began talking.

"Let me know if you see anything following us. Supposivly there's a hitman after me. Thats one reason I got a fast car" Humphrey said, as Kate nodded. They drove for an hour, being almost twelve hours away from their house. Humphrey noticed a orange Hyabusa had been follow them since it got on the entrance to the freeway. Humphrey switched lanes, and put the hammer down, doing almost twice the speed limit, at one hundred fourty miles per hour. But, still, the Suzuki was right on their tail. "Hold on" Humphrey said, pressing the sport button, and holding it for ten seconds, disabling the governer. He downshifted to thrid gear, and the carbon fiber pedal went as far as possible. The engine let out a roar, then when it was almost a highpitched whine, he shifted to fourth gear, the engine making the speed steadily climb, at the verge of 200 miles per hour. Once again, it was a high pitched whine, so Humphrey shifted to last gear, fifth. They were at almost 250 miles per hour, staying at that for a few moments, until Humphrey was sure he lost the motorcyle, and slowed down, and took the exit just to be safe.

"Wow, I never knew a four seater can go that fast" Kate said. Humphrey chuckled.

"My five seater Impala has gone two hundered eighty" Humphrey said.

"I'm guessing that was him?" Kate asked, as Humphrey pulled into a gas station.

"Either that, or a test" Humphrey stated, before exiting to put more fuel into the Ferrari. Humphrey re-entered the Ferrari and suggested something. "How about we stop at a hotel and rest?" He suggested.

"Sure, I would like to" She said, then she looked back at the pups, to see them awake and moving around. "And it looks like they would too"

**Alright, The Idealist suggested I start putting the A/N at the end, because I make him depressed before the begining of the story, so how about I just make you sad at the end? I'm truly on the verge of snapping at the coach. He called me a lazy fat-ass the other day, because I had to stop on the weekly 11 mile jog. I am the fittest person in my family, or, more like, the ONLY fit one in my family. And the coach was setting a perfect example by driving his truck beside us, isn't he? Oh, and the other day, I tried to design the frame of my new trike, the 96SS. The rear suspention design didn't work properly when I tried to get it working in CAD. So, I designed a completly new one, called the 108SS. 108 speeds, thats where it is in the name, and SS obviously means Super Sport. I won't go in any details, because when on my website that got shut down, I posted planns, mysteriously another Tricycle company popped up with my exact plans, and put a patent on them. I don't get why my parents say I'm such horrible at school,but, how can I be when I had the best grade on a test that only 14 people passed out of 170 people, and I didn't even study a bit. ugh, what a weird life. And, a special message to a reviewer that goes by the name 'guest'. I would message you on xbox, but I rarly play, so, I will right now.**


	47. Chapter 47, A relaxing day

They left the gas station after Humphrey paid for the gasoline. Humphrey drove, looking for a decent hotel for a couple minutes, until they pulled into a Hamilton Inn. It looked nice, with a massive pool, beach, and a tall big building, the parking garage below. A wolf came out, and volontieered to park the car, but Humphrey insisted on parking himself, not trusting anyone with the car he got only a little more than an hour ago. He found a spot on the top parking lot, and turned off the purly Italian V12. Humphrey pickd up his son, and Kate picked up her daughter, before heading down to the lobby. Humphrey held the door open, and let his mate and daughter enter first, then Humphrey and his son following. They rented a room on the top floor, so they could see the beautiul city below them. Humphrey got a presidential suite, the rented space having two bedrooms, both large in size, with a balcony on the larger one. He set his pup down on the bed along with Kate, then jumped on the bed and sprawled across it.

"Ahhhh..." Humphrey breathed out, the bed feeling so comfortable. Kate cleared her throught. "What?" Humphrey asked playfully.

"Your taking up the whole bed" Kate playfully said.

"There's another one over there" Humphrey joked. Kate giggled and laid down on top of him. Humphrey grabbed her neck gently, and gave her a short kiss. "You know I love you" Humphey said. Kate smiled, even wider. Everytime Humphrey says that, it still manages to be like the first time he ever said it. Full of true love and passion, the sinceireity always coming.

"I love you, too" Kate replied. It never sounded like she had to say it back, it always sounded like she wanted to say I love you, and truly mean it. They laid there, cuddling, with their pups at their feet. Eventually, they fell asleep.

**With Carson and Lilly**

"How are you feeling today, love?" Lilly asked Carson, them still in the hospital.

"To be completly honest to you, I can't feel anything" Carson said and chuckled. Lilly shared a chuckle, also. "I just can't wait to get out of this hospital. I'm so bored here" Carson complained.

"I can make you feel much less bored" Lilly said, with a strong hint of seduction, added with a sly smile.

"I would like that a lot, but there is a camera right there" Carson pointed to a video camera hung in a corner.

"Aww, dang it" Lilly said. Carson chuckled.

"If you want it so bad, it will be the first thing we do when we finally get home" Carson said.

"I don't want it, I need it. I'm pretty sure you do too" Lilly said.

"I am pretty sure I've had all the adreiline-pumping things I need. At least for this week..."

**Alright, guys. I am sorry this is so short, but all the action is running out in When Love Is Your Only Motivation I. I just posted this so that you know I'm alive. I am going so crazy, because they doubled my anti-depressants, then suddenly stoped me because I was having life-threatening syntoms. I want you people to know that any day, anytime, I may have another medication-related attack, and may just not be anymore. It almost happened a few weeks ago. My heart devoloped an abnormal heartbeat, and it stopped completly for a minute or two. You should also know that what I post is not final. These are just basic writings about the chapters I will beef up one day, soon. Good news, I finally fixed my Go-Kart once again. I went driving, fucking frifting the beefy-as-hell mud tires, all over the place, with this shitty two seater one wheel drive 1.5hp go kart. Hopefully my dad will get my uncle to get me an atv, because I really can't drive that. It doesn't have enough power, and I pretty much don't fit on it in anyway. I'm listeningto the Kick-Ass Zeads Dead Mixmag Mixtape 45 minute song...**


	48. Chapter 48, The Triangle

Back with Humphrey and Kate.

Humphrey and Kate were doing almost everyone wish. Flying down an empty, dark freeway in a bright red Ferrari. They were getting close to home, the extra speed narrowing the 4 hour jorney down to about 2 hours. Kate was acting very sluggish but happy, because Humphrey and Kate had some real 'Alone Time'.

"Love, are we almost there?" Kate asked.

"About another half hour, lovely" Humphrey replied. Kate yawned and rested her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go asleep" Kate yawned.

"See you in the morning, goodnight, Love" Humphrey said, kissing her head. The car was acting a little louder than normal because of being ran at such high speeds for hours on end. Humphrey shifted from fourth to sixth, effectivly quieting down the engine and transmission. Sood Humphrey heard that Kate's breaths were now very faint, indicating she was asleep. He wrapped his arm he used to change gears around Kate, and started slowly rubbing her side. She gently moaned in her sleep, but nothing loud enough to wake up their beautiful pups. Humphrey smiled very widly as he looked in the rear view mirror, and saw his whole family surrounding him. They have been constantly cruzing at 150MPH, but it seemed so slow to Hummphrey, him being surrounded by the ones he loves, and the ones that love him back. He exited on the old farming highway, the road that leaves them back home, and more importantly, Humphrey's parents and sister. Humphrey noticed the entrance to the area of his family's graves, and he gently slowed down, and turned onto the dirt and gravel road, stopping and parking the car, stopping and halfway turning around on the road. He left the vehicle, leaving the door open. He walked over to the three graves, kneeling in the middle of the three graves shaped in a triangle. He begn hushly talking, all while shedding a few tears. Kate woke up, because her head bent further than Humphrey's shoulder was. She opened her eyes to notice the car stopped, and he 'Door Ajar' light on, along with the overhead light. She looked out her window, and noticed Humphrey kneeling on the ground in front of three crosses. She quietly exited the car, and walked up behind Humphrey to hear Humphrey mumbling words, inaudible and some in a forigen language. She kneeled down beside Humphrey,frightening him. He just looked at her aand continued to speak. Now that Kate was lower, she noticed Humphrey wasn't just talking, it sounded like he was having a conversation, mostly in latin, and some in english. Humphrey stopped talking, and now was just kneeling.

"I'm sure they are proud of you, love. You have a beautiful mate, you helped so many, you have been so seccsessful, look at these cars, your pups, your house, the whole community. I bet they are here know, looking don at you and smiling, noticing how sucsessful you are in this game called Life." Kate said, gently.

"Te amo omnibus. Occurret etiam adhuc spero et quantum accepi et ingressus plus animi off dedisti mihi, quam aedificavi valete nunc carissimi familia" Humphrey said to the sky, before getting up, assisting Kate, and getting in the car, and leaving the graves. "I Love you Kate" Humphrey quietly spoke. Kate smiled.

"I love you, too. Humphrey"

**The End? Well, I think not to worry, because Part II will be coming, starting 12 years from the day this story, Part I ended. I can garuntee you, that we will be going through some fun and dangerous adventures, sad moments of loss, happy moments of a new beginning, lots more speed and lots more cars! Part II will begin shortly, within the next few weeks, so, be prepaired! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
